Who Shot Brendan Birch?
by Br33zy
Summary: CLOSED. Please read the revamp version. Do not use this version and think you'll have an upper hand on the new version, lul.
1. I

Who Shot Brendan Birch

Welcome to my 9th (well actually 11th if you count those two stories I deleted and got banned) story ladies and gents!

Muddy: ::_claps_:: Booooo!

Flare: You don't clap and boo someone. . .

Muddy: ::_stops clapping and cheers_::

Flare: Whatever.

Anyways, this is a mystery as you can prolly tell from the title. I really got sick of reading and writing B/M romance fluff crap so I was like, "Let's write a mystery!" so here I am. Enjoy!

Muddy: Trust me, they won't.

-.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Muddy: I am a Pokemon

That's great.

Muddy: Ain't it?

* * *

Chapter I:

The crowds were on the feet, stamping and roaring like an stampede of wild Tauros. Posters were held up high proudly and people were whistling and clapping. The sun already set and the bright stadium lights were turned on, shining on two Pokemon and their two trainers.

Brendan Birch turned his head to his right where people were chanting his name and holding up colorful posters. He blinked twice and smiled his pearly white smile, causing many of his girl fans to blush or faint. He turned back to the battle and observed his opposing trainer carefully. She was maybe around the same age as him and the same height, if not a little bit shorter. Her bandana that covered the top of her head swayed gently in the night time breeze. She too glanced at her side of fans which was to her right also. Even though she was far away, she could see her smile, causing the crowd to go in uproar. He also noticed that most of her half contained most of the opposite sex of her while his side held most of the female population in the Hoenn region. He rolled his eyes and focused back to the battle.

He took in a slight intake of breath, a nervous feeling sprouted in the pit of his stomach. His hands shook because he realized. . . it's over. . . he was going to win!

"Muddy! Finish her off! Iron Tail now!" Brendan shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Muddy, a Swampert with a stupid yet humorous personality, quickly flicked his normally blue and orange tail upwards, causing it to glow with bright, silver light. He then spun around once and whacked his opponent with his hard, steely tail. The Pokemon flew across the battlefield, splitting open a few boulders with her body because of the tremendous power of the Iron Tail attack. The Pokemon's back rammed into the wall and she skid down, tired and fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Brendan Birch from Littleroot Town is the winner!" the judge announced

The picture of the Blaziken faded off the screen and Brendan's picture took the rest of the screen up.

"Everyone, please take notice because from this day forward, Brendan Birch from Littleroot Town is hereby the new Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn Region!" the announcer cried.

A mixture of boos and pleased screaming rang through Brendan's ears as he returned Muddy and thanked him. He then turned to his side of his audience who were all giving his standing ovations and screaming at the top of their lungs, making Brendan's ear ring with annoyance. He felt his stomach surge with pride and pure bliss, not even noticing that the other half of the audience was booing him and giving him rude gestures. He couldn't help but smile but then it hit him- how was the other trainer feeling? He just squashed someone's dreams in at least a hour! Especially since. . .

Brendan flashed his fans a quick smile before running over to the other trainer. He stopped a few feet away from the trainer who was busy tending to her fallen Blaziken and giving her a few words of gratitude and praise.

The trainer injected a needle into the Blaziken's arm which Brendan saw as a Revive shot.

"You did a great job!" the trainer smiled as she rubbed her Blaziken's arm to soothe the pain. "I'm so proud of you! You couldn't of battle any better or harder," the trainer got out the Blaziken's Pokeball, "Return."

Brendan coughed slightly which caught the trainer's attention. The trainer quickly turned her head and looked up. Seeing who it was, the trainer evaded Brendan's eyes and stared at his shoelaces instead.

"Erm, I'm up here," Brendan laughed a little as he held out his hand.

The trainer looked at his outstretched hand and took it. Brendan used his arm to pull the trainer up.

"Look, I sorr-"

"Why is the Hoenn League Pokemon Champion apologizing to the understudy instead of making some speech about winning and bullshit like that?" the trainer said sharply, her eyes quickly averted to Brendan's eyes. "Why is the League Champion here to make sure that I'm alright? Or are you here to say, 'I told you I would win,' because I feel bad enough ok?"

"Whoa, calm down," Brendan replied. He bit his lip in a nervous habit before he started talking again. "We've been really good friends right?"

"Right. . ."

"And I hope that friendship never ends because of this. . ."

The trainer sighed and held out her hand, "It won't. I promise. But you want to know something Brendan Birch? I'm proud of you. Your Pokemon, strategies, everything, were great. . . just. . . great."

Brendan looked at the trainer's hand and pulled her into a hug instead. "But do you want to know something too? I'm more proud of you May Maple."

---

"I. . . I can't believe May. . . lost!" Wally, a green-haired trainer that took fifth in the league, said to May's dad, Norman, in disbelief. "She was assured to win! I BETTED MONEY ON HER!"

"Well you can't win them all Wally," Norman replied, glancing at the trainers that surrounded May, congratulating her for making it into the top 3 trainers of the Hoenn League. "This goes to show you, gambling is wrong. . ."

"But I betted like. . . two hundred dollars on her!"

"Holy shi-!"

"Norman! There are kids around!" Mrs. Maple clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"Sorry honey. . ."

"But still. . ." Wally cast a dark look towards Brendan, "still. . ."

"Brendan old buddy!" Steven Stone, grandson of the president of the Devon Company and former Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn Region, pushed his was through the crowd of people and patted Brendan on the back. "Good job today! Intense battle! How does it feel to be a Pokemon Master of the Hoenn region?"

Brendan smiled, "Well, its more different than I expected," he said, glancing at the window that showed tons of people holding sign that stated 'Brendan we love you!' and other random sentences like that. "Are you mad at me because I kinda took-"

"My title?" Steven finished the sentence and laughed. He patted Brendan on the shoulder again, "I'm not mad. Maybe a little sad that I'm no longer the newest League champion in Hoenn at first, but if I had to be replaced, I'm glad it was you. Good job once again buddy."

Brendan nodded and took a sip of his soda as Steven walked away.

"Am I _mad_?" Steven whispered in a harsh voice, "Of course I'm fucking mad! I was one of the most admired Pokemon trainers in the entire damn region and then POOF! Its gone! My title, my glory, my _everything_!" He clenched on his plastic cup causing it to crack under the pressure. "Out of all the damn people too! The most arrogant and the most idiotic! That fucking little bast-"

"Ugh!" May flopped onto the couch besides Professor Birch, Brendan's dad, "Brendan is getting all the attention! I mean, yah, he is the Pokemon Master but I'm in the top three! THE TOP THREE PROFESSOR! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Professor Birch sweat-dropped and patted May on the shoulder reassuringly, "Time will pass May, and people will stop hassling Brendan. Then you two can finally hit that Kanto region! You two still are going to the Kanto region right?"

May glared daggers at Brendan's back, a frown emerged on her face.

"Right?"

She flattened a cup with her right palm.

"Riiiiiiight. . . I'll take that as a yes then!"

"But Professor Birch. . ." May started to whine, "I mean, I know it sounds prissy, snobby, whatever word it is, but can't I get at least a 'Congratulations' from one person?"

"Erm. . . Congratulations!"

"Ah! Its not the same when you _tell _someone to say it!" May slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face. "Just once, I would like to be the center of attention. When Brendan and I fought against Gabby and T.Y a bijillion and a half times, it was always Brendan they interviewed! And now. . ." she sniffled.

"Now, now, don't cry," Professor Birch stated sympathetically.

"Its my party and I'll cry if I want to. . ." May sniffled again, "Wait. . . its not even my party! IT'S BRENDAN'S!"

The Professor couldn't help but sweat-drop again. "I believe someone is feeling jealous. . ."

"Am not!" May retaliated even though she knew it was rude to argue with an adult. "Why would I be jealous? I got second for crying out loud! There's no reason for me to be jealous! Right?"

"Look at May over there dear," Mrs. Maple pointed to the depressed looking May, "She should be out there with Brendan, talking about their incredible battle today and not sulking with Professor Birch!"

"I know. . ." Norman frowned and looked at Brendan from the corner of his eye. "He made my little girl sad and that Birch boy is going to pay!"

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing honey!"

---

"So anyways," Brendan was leaning on a tile counter top, one arm resting on it, the other holding his soda as he talked to the group of people that surrounded him, "Kapow! That Gardevoir is fainted ladies and gents! That's how I won against Wally and that's how he got eliminated!"

"Haha, your so funny asshole!" Wally laughed sarcastically. Turns out Wally was standing behind the white-haired trainer. "Laugh of the night: Brendan and Wally's big battle! Latios!" he groaned and slapped his forehead.

Brendan chose to ignore him as he swirled his cup of soda as if it were a drink. "Hey Wallace, since your back there," he shoved his half full cup of coke towards Wally, "can you refill that? I'm running kind of low. . ."

"Oh sure Brendan!" Wally said brightly, sarcasm clearly dripping off his tongue. "I'd do anything for the Pokemon Champion! Refill his cup, clean his room, wash his boxers with my tongue. . ." Wally walked towards the sodas and poured some coke into Brendan's cup, "Shove a Pokeball up his bloody ass. . ." Wally looked up and saw different types of wine and drinks on glass shelves. Taking several, he poured some in different sized proportions, murmuring about other things he would do to Brendan, "Get him drunk, poison him, kill him with my bare hands. . ."

Norman opened the door and ran back over to his house.

"Honey! Where are you going!" Mrs. Maple cried out from the open window.

"Back home! I need to check something!" Norman yelled over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, a tired Petalburg gym leader unlocked his house and walked inside. Looking back over his shoulder, he took out another key and went into his and his wife's bedroom. Holding the key in his right hand, he bent down and pulled out a small safe from under his bed. Not even bothering to remember the combination, he inserted the key into the hole and turned it. The safe opened with a heavy thud as the door hit the side of the bed. Reaching in, Norman felt something small but cold and steely. Pulling it out, he smirked. The object was none other than his trusty little old gun. . .

Back at the party, May was chatting up a storm with a trainer that took sixth in the league.

"I'm serious!" May complained, "That Birch can be so. . . ugh! Infuriating! He can be so arrogant too! Did you hear what he was talking about a few minutes ago? About him kicking Wally's butt in the pre-elimination round? He didn't have to make it sound like it was the best battle in the world either! Sometimes. . . I just want to take out a gun and shoot him in the head. . ."

"You don't mean that. . ." the trainer said with remorse, "He's your boyfriend for Latias sake!"

"Still. . . a girl can sometimes hate right?"

"Whatever you say May. . . whatever you say. . ."

---

"Well thanks for coming!" Brendan smiled cheerfully as the last of his guests left. It was four o' clock in the morning and after a day of beating his girlfriend in a Pokemon battle, being announced as League Champion, and having a party full of people in his house sure could make you tired. . .

"Great party B boy," May was the last to leave Brendan's house. She kissed Brendan's lips lightly before heading outside, "See you tomorrow I hope? I mean, I know there's a fan out there hiding in your azaleas. . ."

Brendan laughed as he slid his hands down to May's waist, "I hope not. I don't need a stalker."

"Because you have me right?" May asked.

"Right," Brendan laughed again and reluctantly let go of May, "See you tomorrow then!"

"You mean later. . ."

"Well you said tomorrow too!"

"But I didn't mean it!"

"Whatever Yam! Love ya babe!"

"Love ya too!" May said cheerfully as she closed the door behind her, "But not today anyways. . ." she muttered under her breath as she walked slowly towards her house. "And did he drink or something? His breath smells really bad. . . but he didn't seem drunk so. . . whatever." May shrugged and walked over to her house.

Meanwhile, Brendan leaned against the door and sighed happily. Could his life get anymore perfect?

"Nope, it can't," Brendan answered for himself. Smirking, he pushed himself off the door and up the staircase. When his foot touched the first step, the phone began to ring. "Who calls at four in the morning?" Brendan asked himself as he walked over to the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

The other person didn't have their Viv-screen on so Brendan couldn't see who it was. "Are you alone?" the voice asked in a deep yet muffled voice.

"Err. . ."

"Yes or no!"

"My parents are asleep upstairs so. . ."

"No then! Next question! Are you Brendan Birch from Littleroot?"

"Is this a fan because I'm in no mood-"

"YES OR NO?"

"Who are you, you little fucktard?"

"YES OR NO ALREADY!"

"Yes!"

"Now answer me this then. Are you afraid of death?"

"Isn't everybody?"

"Then I suggest you duck," the voice advised as it hung up the phone.

"What the fuck was that about?" Brendan hung up the phone and turned around. A dark figure stood looming from outside the window. Brendan squinted his eyes as if it were to help clear his vision. "Uh, yeah. . . you can go home because. . . I don't sign autographs this early in the morning. . ."

The figure stood there and Brendan felt shivers go up his spine. The form shifted a bit and Brendan saw it pull out something. Brendan used the moonlight high above the shadows head and he froze when he realized what the thing pulled out. A gun.

The gun glinted in the pale moonlight as the figure raised it. A thousand thoughts entered Brendan's head a mile per minute. His mom, his dad, May, his friends, Wally, Steven, May, the Pokemon battles he went through, the final battle, May, when he was a Magma agent, and lastly May. . .

Its funny how five seconds can cause so much unbearable pain inside and out. . .

* * *

I was going to kill Brendan but in the middle of it when Brendan was going to get shot I was like, "NOOOO! I can't kill my favorite character. . ." so I didn't lol. He's just hurt. . . and besides, he can help give off clues too. . . 

Muddy: ::_sniffles_:: I thought I was your favorite character. . .

You are! You're my favorite. . . er. . . Pokemon character that's not. . . yeah. . . nod nod

Muddy: Oooooohhhhh. . . . .

Anyways, I must go, hope ya like the beginning!

LaTeR dAyZ!


	2. II

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. HAHA! K, that's not funny. . . kinda sad really.

Muddy: Ain't that the truth?

Yup. . . N e ways, thanks ya guys for reading my. . . uh. . . 11th story even though it only shows 9 on ff.net!

Flare: Let's see. . . both got deleted and one you quit because you had major writers block on it?

Yup. . .

Flare: Interesting. . .

No. . . not really actually. . .

Flare: It's a figure of speech!

No its not. . .

Flare: Whatever. . .

Muddy: I'm so hungry I can eat a horse is a figure of speech right?

Sirius: Oh. . . That's a figure of speech? But once I did eat a horse. . .

Flare: WHAT?!

Sirius: A cookie-shaped like a horse that is!

Flare: -.- Oh start the story already!

* * *

Chapter II:

"Brendan Birch, Pokemon Master and one of the best to follow after the famous Red's footsteps, was shot earlier this morning after a celebration party. More details to come."

"Brendan Birch, at the young age of fourteen, almost fifteen years-old was shot last night at 4:18 a.m. earlier this morning. Investigators say that-"

"The Pokemaster's Brunch today was cancelled due to the attack on new Hoenn Pokemon Master, Brendan Birch. Condolences to him and his loved ones out there-"

"The question on everyone's mind today is: Who shot Brendan Birch? While this question remains-"

"Detectives are still not sure who and why someone would attack young Birch at four in the A.M. If you have any information, please contact our hotline at (745) 9-"

"Brendan Birch is currently being hospitalized at the Chansey Hospital on Rustbaro. We are getting thousands of e-mail's from Brendan's fans who are trying to console their grief. . . take this one for example. 'It saddens me that after one day of being master, people are already out to get him-'"

"Young Birch who just won the Hoenn Pokemon League was shot in the left arm by 'a dark, looming shadow,' May Maple, understudy of the Hoenn League this year and girlfriend of Brendan Birch stated. It was she that flew young Birch to the hospital on her Swellow earlier this morning. Doctors say that if he hadn't had ducked in time-"

"TURN IF OFF WALLY!" May cried in agony as she wiped her swollen red eyes with a tissue.

"What? Why?!" Wally exclaimed, turning off the T.V. with the remote. "There just news reports!"

"But they keep repeating the goddamn awful news!" May wailed.

Wally threw the remote over his shoulder, making it hit a wall, causing the nurse secretary at the desk to shush them. He collapsed in an armchair and watched May blow her nose, being comforted by her mother.

"He's not dead May," he pointed out, "but you sure are making it seem like it."

"How the hell are you being so calm?!" she blurted out. "He was your friend right?"

Wally didn't answer but instead stood up. "Your going to have to see him sometime," he stated quietly as he walked over to May. He held out his hand, "You are his girlfriend after all, and you should be acting like one. Now who are you?"

May stood up slowly, "May Maple. . ."

"No! Who are you? Say it like you mean it!"

"I'm May Maple from Littleroot Town and my boyfriend is Brendan Birch who is suffering from a. . . a. . . gun. . . g-gun. . . sh-shot. . . WOUND!" she buckled back down to the couch and curled up into a little ball, sobbing.

Wally shook his head, "May. . . silly little girl. . . I feel like Winnie the Pooh. . . scary. . ."

"Give May some time Wally dear," Mrs. Maple said kindly. "She is feeling well. . . down that her boyfriend got severely wounded at the shoulder blade. She'll see him in time."

"When?" Wally asked stubbornly as he paced the rough carpeted floor. "He keeps asking to see her. . . whether delirious from the medication or not. . ."

"Tell Brendan that May isn't feeling up to it right now dear. . ."

Norman rushed into the hospital, a flushed look on his pale face. "Tried to get here as fast as I could," he panted. "Heard the awful news from an old Viv-message from Professor Birch. Drove as fast as I could over here without running anyone over. . ." he patted the weeping May's head softly as if to soothe her before turning to Wally. "Where is he?" he asked sharply.

Wally, taken aback by Norman's sudden directness, pointed down a dark hallway, "The South Hall, Room 26."

Norman nodded as a way of thanks and walked swiftly down the dark hallway.

"Well that was. . . odd," Wally admitted.

"Oh, don't mind my husband," Mrs. Maple smiled, "he's just tense that a boy he considers one of his sons was shot."

Wally turned his back to Mrs. Maple and frowned. _'Is that why he's tense?_' Wally thought to himself, _'Or is it because he was the one that pulled the trigger?'_

Flashback. . .

_Wally slammed Brendan's cup of soda into his chest, causing some of the liquid to slosh and splash all over Brendan's red, black and yellow shoes. Some girls gasped and one of them punched Wally in the back. He turned around quickly and glared coldly at the attacker._

_"Leave us alone you bastard!" she cried, punching Wally's shoulder again._

_"Just go away Wood, you little fifth placer in the competition," Brendan said arrogantly, causing some of his groupies to laugh._

_Wally, who had learned to stick up for himself finally, just shook his head and smirked. Turning around to Brendan's posse, he laughed mockingly, "You're a bunch of little wanna-be's you know that? Laughing at jokes that aren't even funny. . ." He turned his attention back to Brendan, "I would watch your attitude Birch because you never know when its coming back to bite you back." He marched off angrily, ignoring the laughter behind him. He sat down in a red plushy arm chair and gave a sigh, hoping that this stupid party would be over. Why did the top ten have to come to a party when it was only celebrated for Brendan anyways?_

_Playing with an empty Pokeball by spinning it on his pointer finger, he observed the room with careful eyes. May was whining to Professor Birch, Steven Stone, former Hoenn League Master, was busy clenching his cup, his left eye twitching, Brendan, of course, was gloating, probably talking about his battle against May, and Norman. . . where was Norman?_

_"Oh, there he is!" Wally told himself out loud as he saw Norman enter the room quietly if not suspiciously. Wally eyed Norman carefully as he walked over to Brawly and Flannery, two other gym leaders in the Hoenn Region. He watched Norman very delicately touch the top of his left leg, right below the hip. A intense, silver glare shone from underneath the thin sweater Norman wore over his regular clothes and Wally, if he squinted his eyes just enough, could see a chrome gun glinting in the lamp's light. . ._

End Flashback. . .

Wally shuddered slightly, _'Impossible_!' he scoffed, _'Why would Norman want to kill Brendan? He has no reason too!_' he looked over his shoulder and glanced at May who was crying on her mother's shoulder, _'Does he?'_

_---_

"Dad, I'm _fine_!" Brendan groaned as he jumped off the hospital bed, his left arm bandaged heavily and carried in a dark-blue sling, "They got the bullet out of my arm and-"

"How can you be so brave?" Mrs. Birch carefully hugged her son and gave him a tight squeeze. She cried into his right shoulder, "You were almost. . . you were almost," she bawled, collapsing on the bed.

"Its okay honey," Professor Birch rubbed his wife's back to comfort her, "Brendan is a brave boy. . ."

"Thanks dad," Brendan replied. "Now, I must go-"

"Wait a minute!" Professor Birch stated, "Just because I said you were brave, doesn't mean that you can go out. I want the doctor's evaluation before you are allowed to leave this room."

"Dad! You make me sound like. . . a car or something!" Brendan complained.

"Vroom, vroom!" Wally joked as he entered the room.

"And besides, I want to see May! She hasn't come to visit me yet and its already two in the afternoon. Did she even come when I was sleeping?"

"She's still out there. . ." Norman answered. "She hasn't left the lobby couch all morning and afternoon I've heard. She's just. . . shocked I suppose."

Brendan ran his right hand through his snowy white hair and sighed. "Where's my bandana?" he asked, noticing the emptiness around his head, "I won the League with that bandanna. . ."

Before anyone could answer, the door flung open, almost hitting Norman in the back. There stood Steven in all his glory, his face shining with sweat, his clothes hastily thrown on considering the buttons on his shirt were in the wrong holes. He was calm despite the tension in the air.

"Brendan!" he gasped as he caught his breath. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was at the Pokemaster's Brunch and I got over here as soon as I could. Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Brendan laughed, "I'm fine Steven, no need to get all worried over me!"

The wooden door flung open again, this time whamming into Norman's back with a loud thud.

"BRENDAN!" May cried in alarm as she dashed over to Brendan and jumped onto him, causing the two to topple onto the hospital bed.

Brendan breath was caught in his throat as he felt May's hand push down his left shoulder blade. So much pain and torture; you could see tears forming in his chocolate brown eyes but he didn't cry out.

"Good to see you too, Yam," he managed to gasp out.

"Brendan Birch! Don't ever scare me like that again! I've been worried sick and I was afraid to visit you!" May exclaimed as her head fell on Brendan's chest, her chestnut-colored hair tickling Brendan's face. "Latios Bread Head, you got me so freaked out when I found you earlier this morning! And all the channels on T.V were talking about how much pain you suffered, and. . . and. . ."

"Shh, calm down May," Brendan tried looking down at his girlfriend as he rubbed her back gently with his right hand, "Its alright. . I'm fine," he said softly, "its alright. . ."

The room was silent if you ignored the muffled sobbing coming from May.

The door creaked open slowly and Norman flinched, hoping that the door wouldn't hit him again. The doctor that was tending towards Brendan swiftly enter the room, his white doctor's coat floating behind him gently.

"I hate to do this but I have to kick everyone out except for the parents," the doctor apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Quite alright doctor," Mrs. Maple said warmly. "May dear," she rubbed May's back, "May?"

"Sworry mwom," May sniffled as she got off Brendan's chest. She smiled wearily, "I don't think I've ever cried this much before in my life. . ."

"Should I feel honored?" Brendan asked, smirking, ignoring the two salty wet spots on his faded green pajamas the doctor made him wear.

"You better," May laughed, "I got two red and puffy eyes because of you. . ." she turned around and smiled at Brendan, "I'll be waiting for you Birch. . ." she giggled again before closing the door behind her.

"Ok, let's see," the doctor took off the sling and unwrapped Brendan's bandaged shoulder carefully. He examined the gunshot wound with his gloved hands and frowned slightly. "Well, its not as bad as it could of been. I already told you what happened so we'll leave it there for now." He got out some clean and unused white bandage from a desk drawer in the room and wrapped it around Brendan's shoulder gently. "If your feeling pain, please let me know. And be careful even if there is a plaster cast around your arm. Even the tiniest push can cause a lifetime of pain," he chuckled. "Saw that May girl push you over through the door window. That must of hurt. . ." he chortled.

"Love hurts. . ." Brendan said simply.

"Anyways," the doctor said, "you are able to come and go as you please from now on and congratulations on becoming Pokemon Master!"

"Thank you," Brendan replied before the doctor exited the room, "So. . . can I got now?"

---

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TAKE US IN?'" May heard Wally's voice from down the hallway. She rushed down the dark hallway and was greeted by bright light.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They think one of us tried to kill Brendan this morning!" he said through clenched teeth, gesticulating towards four large men in brown overcoats, wearing dark shades over their eyes. One of them had his arm out raised, a shiny badge from the Hoenn Pokemon Police and detective agency kept in a black leather wallet clutched in his hand.

"I'm afraid you have to come with us too Miss Maple," the detective said kindly.

"May wouldn't hurt a hair on her boyfriend's head!" Norman retorted angrily. "Right May?"

". . . Right. . ." May said unsurely.

"I don't see why were are being taken in!" Steven exclaimed, "We're family and close friends of Brendan, why would we shoot him for Rayquaza's sake?"

"At the time of 4:18 A.M., about ten minutes after the celebration party for the Top Ten finalists in the Hoenn Pokemon League, a suspicious, shadowy character came at the Birch's living room window as Mr. Birch says. He says that it had to be someone from the party for to shoot him down so fast or someone that lives nearby."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Wally retaliated furiously. "Anyone could of shot Brendan Birch for all you know. . ."

"But all of you were the last to leave the party," the detective stated modestly. "While you are right that anyone could of shot Brendan down Mr. Wood, you four are the most suspicious suspects we've got. And if you are so sure that you didn't shoot him down, why are you making such a commotion about being brought downtown for questioning?"

"I'm not making a. . . commotion!" Wally yelled. "I'll go down for questioning!"

"Fine, we'll all go and _prove _that none of us shot Brendan Birch!" Norman answered for all of them, "and I mean all of us."

"Very good then," a detective smirked, "follow us then. . ."

* * *

Dumb ending shut up.

::_shrugs_:: I have no frickin idea what doctors do when someone gets shot in the shoulder so I'm just guessing here lol. Please tell me if ya know!

Now I'm rethinking. . . maybe I should of killed Brendan. . But he does tell some clues . . . speaking of which, I threw in a few clues in this chapter. Did ya get them?

LaTeR dAyZ!


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. . . what a boring disclaimer. . .

Ooh, good guesses lol. Ya'll got a good idea of it but I'm not telling who it is so haha! Technically, even I don't know who it is

K, well-

Flare: Oh, stop talking to yourself, I'll talk too. . .

-.-

Flare: ::_sweat-drops_:: K, n e ways, Breezy, the little idiotic genius over here-

Do you still want to be a character in my stories?

Flare: . . . . yes?

Then I suggested that you don't call me 'idiotic.'

Flare: But I said genius in the end! N e ways, Breezy over here knew who it was going to be when she first typed this story. But then it changed when she typed some more. . . then it changed again. . . so she don't know who it is anymore.

Yup. . .

Muddy: Hi! I haven't talk yet!

Flare: -.- Good.

Muddy: Have fun!

Flare: With. . .?

Muddy: Reading duh!

Flare: Whatever. . .

* * *

Chapter III: 

The shady detective clenched roughly on May's wrist, causing his short yet sharp nails to dig into his skin and a slight growl to come out from Norman. The other three detectives pushed the others into the police department where they were greeted by an officer.

"I see you got the suspects," the officer known as Jacob stated. "Good job boys, I'll take it from here. I'm going to need your help though Detective Tony," he motioned towards the detective in the overgrown brown trench coat clinging on to May's wrist, "for after all, as you state, you are good at getting things out of people. . ."

"Where's Officer Jenny?" Wally questioned.

"Silence! All things can be used against you in court!" Officer Jacob barked loudly. "Heh, I always wanted to say that. Anyways, Officer Jenny deals with Pokemon or Pokemon-related crimes. I deal with the people crimes and such. Now follow me."

"Follow you where exactly?" Wally retorted angrily. "I'm not just gonna be taken in by some stranger!"

"Wally, calm down, please," Norman implored, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "You don't want to anger them. . ."

"Them Mr. Maple?" Detective Tony asked, "As in me? Oh trust me, even if you don't anger me, you'll be in for it that I can assure you."

Norman bit his tongue to steady himself from letting out a stream of cusses and curses.

"Shall we?" Officer Jacob said in a kinder voice as he pushed open the foggy clear doors. "We don't want the news reporters and the paparazzi bugging all of us like those two annoying reporters that interview trainers. . . Gabby and T.Y is it?" he nodded. "Yes, I believe it is. . . Anyways, let's go."

"How long do you think this will take?" May inquired, squirming her wrist out of Detective Tony's hand. "I want to visit Brendan Birch today again. I don't want him to make him worry about me. . ." she rubbed her red wrist, "and I wanna check if he's alright. . ."

"As soon as _you _are clear of all charges, Miss Maple, you are then allowed free to go," Detective Tony explained hastily, his eyes observing the busy streets. "Dammit, they found out already," he cursed.

"Who? The News Reporters?" Steven interrogated. Sure enough, as the silver-haired former Hoenn League Champion uttered those words, news reporter vans were speeding down the street in a straight line.

"Come on then," Officer Jacob pushed the four inside. "Follow me." He led the four trainers, gym leader, and League Champion down a well lit hallway before taking out a key and unlocking the door. Pushing it open, he motioned them to go inside.

"This reminds me of those old detective movies. . ." Wally muttered to May as they entered the gloomy room.

Sure enough, the room did look like a classic old detective movie. A fan hanging from the ceiling went in circles slowly, one small and lone desk was pushed to the left side of the room, a few scattered papers littered on it. The room gave off that dusty and old scent in the air, making the room seem brownish looking and antique. The only light in the room was the open door and the window where a pair of wooden blinds were partially opened. A light bulb swung from the fan but with all the dust on it, it looked like it could barely light up two feet in diameter.

"Well, have a seat," Officer Jacob gesticulated towards some wooden chairs and a old couch. "Sorry about the room, only one open you know."

Detective Tony closed the door behind him, giving a swift looks towards the suspects. "Anyways," he started, "this morning at the time of 4:18 a.m. at the house of Brendan Birch, Mr. Birch was shot in the left shoulder at least ten or fifteen minutes after the celebration party for him."

"It was for the entire Top Ten!" Wally yelled from his seat on the uncomfortable wooden chair. "Not just Brendan Birch!"

Detective Tony chose to ignore Wally's statement, "You four are the most likely suspects but if needed we can call in the other suspects."

"And may I question who are these other suspects?" May asked in a somewhat polite voice.

"Well, for starters Maxie, leader of Team Magma would be one considering Brendan Birch was a spying on them for the Police Force," Detective Tony started.

"And he was other things for them too. . ." Wally muttered.

"But considering we cannot find Maxie right now, we cannot actually question him," Detective Tony finished. "The next would probably Kero Karios, long time friend, knows a lot of things about Brendan. . . third could be Professor Birch but we doubt it. The Professor was in bed when Brendan got shot. . . but then it again, he could of stalled Brendan and then his partner could of shot him. Though, I do no see why the Professor would want to shoot his own son. . . and fourth could be Mr. Birch himself. Maybe he wanted even MORE attention. . ."

"Why would Brendan shoot himself though?" May pondered out loud. "Even I know he's not that stupid."

"You never know," Wally joked.

"Mr. Maple," Detective Tony took a seat from behind the small wooden table, "Where were you early this morning?"

"At my home, sleeping like a normal person," Norman said with a sharp tongue.

"Well that's interesting. . ." Detective Tony pondered, "for records show that you own a gun. . . for protection. . . do you use your gun for other reasons too?"

"No," the gym leader retaliated quickly, "I have no other reason to use my gun. If your assuming that I shot Brendan Birch, you are clearly wrong because Brendan is like a son to me! Trying to murder him is like murdering myself."

Detective Tony paced the floor in front of where Norman sat, his hand raised to his chin, rubbing it as if it made him think. He stopped and glanced at Norman, trying to read his face. Annoyed, angry, stubborn, but with a hint of fear was sketched on the gym leader's face. He sighed and walked over to the grimy window. "Mr. Maple," he began, sighing, "how can we believe your telling the truth? You are the only one with a gun that lived a close distance from young Birch's house."

"Detective, I haven't had no need to take out my gun like I said before," Norman said tiredly, "in fact, I haven't taken out that damn gun for over five years! There are plenty of residents in the quiet town of Littleroot! Why aren't they here?"

"Because you're the only one with a gun in Littleroot!" Detective Tony snapped. "How many times must I tell you?"

"But like I said before, I haven't taken out that gun for years!"

"Except last night am I right?" Wally muttered quietly.

"What was that Mr. Wood?" Detective Tony turned towards Wally.

Wally sighed and looked up and the chipped plaster walls. "I remember last night at the party," he started, "that Norman had a gun hitched on his hip when talking to two other gym leaders, Brawly and Flannery," he leant back in the straight-backed, uncomfortable chairs, almost falling off. "Yeah, when Brendan was making fun of me, I told him off then went to sit. That's when I noticed that Norman was gone. When he came back, he went to the other two gym leaders with something shiny shimmering underneath his sweater."

Norman tried to hold back his snort, causing it to sound like an abrupt sniffle. He shook his head and laughed slightly, causing the others to look up at him with fearful or confused glances. "That wasn't a gun!" he protested, smirking a bit. "I mean not a real gun!" he shifted up his sweater, he pulled up a silver, chrome gun, causing the others to gasp and Officer Jacob to cast his left hand over his gun holder. Norman pulled the trigger and a flag marked with the words, "BANG!" in red writing shot out, causing some people to jump up in surprise. "See?" he said, laughing as he shoved the flag back into the gun, "Its not real, it was suppose to be a gag! All Pokemasters had to go through some stupid joke like this I remember! Red, Gold, Crystal, Blue, Yellow, and now Sapphire, Brendan! Isn't that right Steven?" he asked as he tossed the fake gun onto the wooden table.

Steven reluctantly nodded, "Its true. All Pokemasters had an idiotic prank pulled on them. . ."

"But then how come you didn't play your joke on Brendan, dad?" May asked.

"Slipped my mind," Norman said with a shrug. "It happens with old age I suppose."

Detective Tony rubbed his clean-shaved chin and walked over to the window, pulling the blinders to a close. He frowned, his cold silver steel eyes glaring at each individual suspect in the room. "Well. . ." he said slowly, "well. . ."

"Well what?" Norman asled, a hint of laughter in his voice, "I thought detectives were good with putting the pieces together. . ."

The detective glared daggers at the gym leader before stomping off to the desk and sitting down in the black leather chair. Rubbing his fingers over his temples, he sighed quietly, "For now Norman Maple, I'll believe you. One of the rules under the gym leader's oath is to be honest. Hopefully your not breaking the rules. . ."

"I have morals detective and being honest is one of them," Norman retaliated coldly.  
  
Detective Tony pushed himself up from his chair, "And what about you Wally Wood? Where were you early this morning?" he calmly strode over to the young green haired trainer and looked him straight in the eye. "You have been known for having a 'grudge' against Mr. Birch. Surely you aren't that jealous of him now are you?"

Wally avoided the annoying detective's question and got up from the wooden seat. He walked over to the dusty, red wood table and sat on it instead if trying to get far away from the detective. A few minutes later of uncomfortable squirming from Wally, (considering he was under the glare of the understudy of the Pokemon League, the former League Master, a powerful gym leader, a police officer with a gun hooked at his hip and a shady detective) he jumped up unexpectedly and reached his right hand behind to the back part of his hip. A click was heard and Wally raised a gun.

"Move and I'll blast your head off!" he said cooly, "and this time, I'll have better aim now that it's daytime. . ."

* * *

Don't worry, not the end lol. 

LaTeR dAyZ!


	4. IV

Disclaimer: There's an easy explanation to why I said I own Pokemon. . . I lied.

Muddy: Lying is BAD!

I know. . . I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!

Muddy: YOU SHOULD BE!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Muddy: Its going to take a while for me to forgive you. . .

-.- I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!

Flare: Duh!

Muddy: Oh. . . WELL I DON'T FORGIVE YOU THEN!

Whatever. . .

* * *

Chapter IV:

Wally's fingers ran along the edge of the smooth redwood table, picking up some dust with it. His right hand gripped the gun tightly, his pointer finger drawing nearer and nearer to the trigger. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips, causing the others to think he was going insane.

"What wonders you can do when you have the power!" he remarked, his eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light. "What should I do? Send you all to hell sounds good. . ." he smirked and pulled the trigger with his finger. A second felt like a lifetime as a ear splitting **BANG** was heard, causing everyone to wince and close their eyes tightly. It echoed throughout the room, sending shivers up and down everyone's spines.

"Now who did I hit?" Wally laughed mockingly. "Who is my second victim. . .?"

May gasped, horrified, "Wally. . . how. . . h-how. . . HOW COULD YOU!" she clenched her fists together and sprang up from her seat, angry no doubt. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! How could you shoot that gun and . . . and . . . a-and . . . splatter ink all over my favorite shirt!" she pointed towards the rather large black ink blob on her shirt, "I'm going to kill you!"

"AH! She's crazy!" Wally yelled as he ducked when May swung a punch at him. He climbed over the table, causing sheets to scatter to the floor. "MAKE HER STOP CHASING ME!" he cried as May followed, hot on his heels.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it," Steven sweat-dropped, watching the two trainers run around the room. "Honestly, pulling a prank like that in the middle of something serious!"

**WHACK!**

Wally collapsed to the ground in a heap, swirls in his eyes. "Wow. . . she can punch. . . hard. . . how did Brendan live when they were traveling together?" Wally took in a sharp intake of breath as May stepped on his stomach, "ow. . ."

May huffed and kicked him hard at the stomach before stomping off to her seat, sitting down, and trying to wipe off the ink on her clothes. "You deserve all the pain you get today, Wood!"

Detective Tony rolled his eyes as the adolescence behavior before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for quieting down. . . now as I was saying before Mr. Wood pulled the childish prank on us. . ." he looked down and glared coldly at Wally who only smiled innocently and sweat-dropped, "Where were you, Mr. Wood, this morning?"

Wally put his hands behind his head and looked straight up towards the detective, "Somewhere. . . over the rainbow. . ."

"Seriously!" the detective barked. "The truth PLEASE!"

"You want the truth?" Wally sat up and stared at the door, "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! Ok, well maybe you can. . . I'll admit, Brendan and I aren't the closest of friends. Sure we helped each other out of sticky problems when we were around each other and one of us needed help but still, were rivals! We disliked each other with a passion ever since day one! But I would _never _shoot him! He's. . . ugh! I just wouldn't alright?"

"Oh, _very_convincing," Detective Tony rolled his eyes, "Really. . ."

"I'm serious for once!" Wally protested, rolling on his stomach and pounding his fists into the concrete floor, "I would _never _shoot Brendan Birch! I never _even _thought about _hurting _him! I don't even have a gun! Hell, I don't even know anyone with a gun besides Norman. . . and he would never let me use it. . ."

"That's right," Norman nodded in agreement.

"You know Wally," Steven stood up and strode over to the window; he trailed a finger down the dusty window sill, "I heard you last night when you were pouring a drink that you wanted to _poison _Brendan. . . you know, shoving a Pokeball up his ass, _killing _him, you know, shit like that," he wiped off the dirt and grime off onto his pants. "You lied about not thinking of killing him, maybe your lying by actually _trying _to kill him also. . ."

"Like you should talk bastard!" Wally retorted angrily, jumping back onto his feet, "You're the jealous Pokemon Master!"

"Jealous?!" Steven scoffed. "Why would I of all people be jealous?"

"Make yourself sound important if it makes you feel better," Wally replied sarcastically, "for all we need is another arrogant Pokemon Master appearing on late night talk shows and complaining that the diamond buckles on their shoes are too tight and one of their millions of fans weren't in the stands last night, watching you during the most important speech of the century about why grass grows!" He rolled his eyes, "For LATIOS'S sake Steven Stone, you were shaking with jealousy enough to score a ten on the Richter Scale! You clenched your cup so hard out of your anger that we can't recycle your plastic cup and now a family won't have their plastic pine tree for Christmas. . . ruin the holiday sprit while your at it huh?"

"Why I oughta. . ." Steven growled. "Are you going to believe this boy? I mean look at him! He has green hair and he's like what? Five years-old-"

"Correction!" Wally interrupted, "I'm fourteen going on fifteen soon! But I can be five at heart. . ."

"- And he's. . . arrogant!"

"Wow, word of the day huh?" Wally smirked. "You get one of those word-of-the-day-calendars for your birthday? Pity, I got you that too. . ."

May shuffled her feet on the floor and frowned. "I just remember something. . . when you were congratulating Brendan on his win and left, you were muttering something about being fucking-"

"MAY!" Norman scolded.

"What? Just repeating what he said!" May smiled innocently, "Where was I? Oh yeah, Steven was muttering about being f-ing mad 'cause he lost his title to an arrogant and idiotic loser. . ."

"And speaking of which, I need to ask, where were you coming from when you visited Brendan in the hospital?" Wally asked curiously.

"From the Pokemaster's Brunch like I said this afternoon," Steven retaliated through clenched teeth.

"That's what I thought. . ." Wally stated as he sat back onto the desk.

Detective Tony frowned, "Do you have to sit on my des-"

"You know," Wally interrupted, "when I was channel surfing in the hospital, they said that the Pokemaster's Brunch was cancelled because of Brendan and his injury. . . now, you said you were at that. . . What now? Are you so important that you got your own special little brunch?"

"Well, I. . . uh. . . um. . . er," Steven stuttered, "You see-"

"Arrest him Officer Jacob!" Wally cried in triumphant, smiling smugly. "He's the attempted killer!"

* * *

Well I wrote two short chapters. . . hopefully the both combined will make up for the shortness of both of them haha.

LaTeR dAyZ!


	5. V

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokemon. . . I don't own it. . . fun.

Wow, I am running out of ideas for disclaimers. . . fun again.

MY WORD OF THE YEAR IS FUN OR SOMETHING! How annoying. . .

Muddy: I'm annoying!

Yesh, I know that. . .

Muddy: GOOD!

Whatever. . . well, did you guys have a happy Valentine's day? I DID!

Wait, I lied. . .

Muddy: HOW MANY TIME MUST I TELL YA?! LYING IS BAD!

IT IS?! I'm bad! Is that good?

Flare: Hmm Breezy, is it?

I say yeah!

Flare: Sometimes I think Muddy and Breezy switch brains every now and then. . .

Of course not Flare! Muddy is just my pawn in my little game. . .

Muddy: Move to b4! ::_sidesteps_::

Flare- --;

N e ways, Valentine's has to be the most **STUPIDEST** most **IDIOTIC** most **MUDDYISH**-

Muddy: I like that word, Muddish. It means stupid

- HOLIDAY OF THE YEAR! Alleluia, holy shit! I just realized. . . I CAN CUSS IN THESE AUTHORESS NOTES BECAUSE ITS RATED PG-13 UNLIKE HLBMA! WOOT!

Flare: Oh joy. . .

But yeah lol. . . all I did yesterday (2/14) was sit on my ass and type HLBMA 'cause I didn't finish it. . . in fact, I really didn't 'cause that new chapter was suppose to have four love stories but I only did three. I cut out the Cherry and Ninjask one 'cause it was late and I didn't wanna finish it. So yeah. . . n e ways, enjoy the chappy!

* * *

Chapter V:

Officer Jacob didn't move from his position near the door but did manage to stare at Steven, questions lurking in his eyes.

"Hello?" Wally said impatiently. "We've got a killer in the room! Someone get him! Who knows what he will do next. . ."

Steven shook his head and rolled his steely grey eyes, "You can't prove that I shot Brendan. All you got was my anger. Anger can make you say the stupidest things. Maybe Wally, your blaming me to cover yourself. . ." he said thoughtfully, "hmm. . ."

"Are you saying that I attempted to murder Brendan. . . again?!" Wally asked angrily, jumping back onto his feet. "That's the most full-of-shit lie that I ever heard in my life and I've heard a lot of lies, trust me."

"We can't trust killers," May answered, smirking. "I would shut up now Wally. . . wouldn't want something. . . like the truth to slip out and get you in trouble now do you? We all know its you. . . worst rival of my boyfriend ever since day one!"

Wally scoffed at May and glared coldly at her. "Turning on me May? I thought you were better than that. . ."

"Well you were damn wrong then. . ."

Wally bit his lip in a nervous habit before speaking again. "You know May, you seem the least likely to shoot B Boy out of the group of suspects. . . maybe you shot him so someone else would get in trouble while you skipped away, innocent, hands clean when they were really dirty!" He laughed mockingly at her before glaring at her again, "Understudy of Brendan Birch, rival, and girlfriend of the white-haired trainer. I remember a long time ago when Brendan called me, telling me that you were mad because he won against you more than you have against him."

"You can't prove that!" May remarked, crossing her arms and scowling at the green-haired trainer.

Wally simpered as he un-clipped his white and green PokeNav from his belt. He pressed a few buttons and turned up the volume on the device; he held it arm's length away from him so the entire room could hear.

"Listen. . ." he pushed the middle button and an old Viv-message began to play.

"Tuesday, January 16th," the PokeNav droned, "Viv-message from Pokemon Trainer Brendan to Pokemon Trainer Wally. **BEEP**."

Brendan's face appeared on the small screen as he began to talk, "Hey Wally, I need to talk to you. . ."

Another voice answered, clearly Wally's, "Must be serious, you actually got my name right BRENDAN."

"Not funny. . . anyways, I think May is mad at me. . ."

"PMS?"

Wally in real life sweat-dropped as the other occupants in the room looked at him confused and amused.

"No. . . today, we battled and I won but when we went to the Pokemon Center, she was all pissed off at me! Not like before when I won. . . she gave me a real cold glare and there was at least a three yard distance between us. . . Latios it was scary. I think she's mad at me because I won more battles against her now than she winning more against me. . ."

"Really? I'm sure she'll get over it with a good night of sleep. Anyways, I've got a question."

"Alright, shoot."

"When a guy-"

Wally stopped the Viv-message and sweat-dropped again. "You REALLY don't need to hear the rest of that. . . anyways, there's your proof May Maple! Normally, a trainer wouldn't be too mad if a close friend defeated them. From what Brendan told me on another Viv-message, you said one sentence to him three days after that Pokemon Battle and it was 'Please pass the sugar.' I think your actually jealous. . ."

"Jealous?" May sneered, "Oh yeah Wally, I'm jealous! If I'm jealous, then you have to be too!"

"Yeah, I'LL actually admit, unlike you and Steven over here, that I AM jealous that Brendan won!" Wally said through gritted teeth getting angry with the I've been jealous of him ever since I met the fool in Norman's gym! He always got everything that I wanted and now he is that one thing that I always wanted to be! A Pokemon Master! So, yeah! I'm jealous alright!"

May shook her head. "Pathetic. . ."

Wally snorted, "Takes one to know one. . . anyways, like I was saying. . . I think May Maple is the killer! She has all the reason too be and the perfect disguise also. Giving us one of the blame. . ."

"Mr. Wood does have a point," Detective Tony stated, leaning on a wall, his hat cocked over his left eye, "You are probably the least likely suspect out of all four suspects in this room. . . and you have the reasons too shoot Mr. Birch."

May raised her arms in the arm and let them flop back down onto the dusty couch, "I swear I wouldn't do it! I love my boyfriend very much! He's one of my best friends too! And so what if he won the League? No biggie. . ."

"Hey, not just anyone can win the League," Steven pointed out, insulted that the girl trainer made fun of his title.

"Whatever. . ."

Wally rubbed his chin, looking awfully like Detective Tony. He sat back down on the table and looked at May with his eyes. "I'm keeping my eye on you May. . ." he said simply, dropping his hand to his side, "Believe me I am."

The door opened and everyone turned their heads. It was another detective draped in a heavy, light brown trench coat just like Detective Tony who entered, a video tape clutched in his hands. He nodded to Officer Jacob, walked across the full length of the room and deposited the video into Detective Tony's grasp. He nodded to the other people in the room and exited, closing the door behind him.

"Odd fellow that. . . detective," Officer Jacob piped up, causing a few chuckles and giggles to go around the room. "What did he give you Tony? More videos of por-"

"No!" Detective Tony said sharply, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment though the others beside Officer Jacob didn't know why. "Its not labeled. . ." he strolled over to a small and dusty T.V. perched on a filing cabinet that no one noticed til now, "but were going to find out now!"

Officer Jacob chuckled, "Since there are kids in here, better hope its not por-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

N e one know what color Wally's eyes are lol?

N e ways. . . figure it out yet? Cuz I haven't haha!

LaTeR dAyZ!


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. . . fudge. . . monkeys. . .

Yes, I AM really running out of ideas for those dez claim erz things. . .

N e ways, I know you guys are DYING of suspense so I updated again haha

Sarcasm on dying. . .

* * *

Chapter VI:

Wally rested his chin on his closed fist and stared at May, suspicion lurking in his eyes. "Hmm. . ."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," May snapped, angry that Wally accused her of shooting her boyfriend. "I didn't shoot him alright! I wouldn't even think of it! Its so. . . wrong!" she shuddered, "I ran out of tears for him you know; I would be crying right now if I didn't. . ."

"You know what bothers me the most May?" Wally remarked, using his two arms to support himself while he sat on the table, "The news report said that you found Brendan Birch am I right?"

"Yeah I did," the girl trainer stated defensively. "No one else in the neighborhood had a Flying type strong enough besides me to carry two trainers to Rustbaro. . . I _was _the only one who could do it."

Wally shook his head. "No, you misunderstood me. I meant that you took Brendan to the hospital, that I already know. But what confuses me is how you knew that he was hurt first. . . five minutes later as you said in the T.V. report. . ."

May scoffed, "I didn't give a specific time as to WHEN I rescued Brendan. And besides, I live next door to him! All I have to do is look out my window and I can see Brendan's house if I crane my neck out the window far enough!" she paused, "and why does it matter if I did find Brendan on the cold hard ground first anyways? Doesn't seem to have a big effect on the real issue right?"

"Wrong," Wally answered, staring at May with more suspicion lurking in his green-colored eyes. "Brendan Birch was brought to the hospital 4:18 A.M. this morning. . . what time did you leave your house May?"

"4:07 this morning or somewhere around that time," she replied, confused as to why Wally asked when she left.

"I see. . ." Wally replied. "Interesting. . . Swellow's are well known around the world as one of the fastest bird Pokemon in the world. So for your Swellow to make it to Rustbaro, he should of gotten there by at least 4:11. . . plus you probably took at least five minutes to load Brendan onto Swellow and warn Professor Birch, your dad, and everyone else important. . . so its like. . . 4:16 when you got to Rustbaro and get him to a doctor at 4:18. . ."

"I don't get what your getting with this. . ."

Wally ignore the curious looks everyone else was giving him. "Ten minutes. . . you found Brendan TEN minutes AFTER he was shot. . . seems kinda. . . unlikely right? I've got a question. . . where were you AFTER the party?"

May crossed her arms and scowled. "Fine, I'll tell you what I did after the party! Ok, after everyone left, I walked to the door with Brendan, kissed him goodnight and went to my house NEXT DOOR to Brendan's, like you already know, at 4:00 A.M. I remember the time because I always remember the times that I get mad at him. . . ok, JEALOUS that at him. . . but this time it was because he won the League even though I worked harder-"

"How do you know you worked harder?" Steven questioned.

May ignored him, "- So I took a quick shower and dried my hair, - which only took about five minutes tops - making it about 4:05 A.M. I'm a fast sleeper so I hopped into bed and was out like a rock or however that damn saying goes. I awoke at 4:11 this morning when I heard a gun shot from outside-"

"How do you know that the gun was not silenced?" Wally questioned.

"Well, how do you know if it has a silencer on the gun in the first place?" May inquired back. "Anyways, I awoke from a gunshot coming outside being the light sleeper that I am, I ran out in my pajamas. I barged into Brendan's house and saw Brendan lying cold, blood gushing from his shoulder," she shuddered from the horrid memory. "I shouted loudly as to awake Brendan's parents, carried Brendan outside, called upon Tai, my Swellow, and rode to Rustbaro, the closest hospital near Littleroot. And that's the story. . ."

Wally sighed, clenching his fists together. "But-"

"Oh Wally, stop pestering the poor girl," Officer Jacob stated kindly. "Innocent into proven guilty and stories do not always prove the truth." He looked towards the T.V where Detective Tony was busy rewinding and fast forwarding it, "Hey Tony! Get to a place where it doesn't show the por-"

"I said shut. Up," the detective said sharply as he glared at the officer. Officer Jacob only smirked in return. "Anyways," Detective Tony pressed play on the VCR, "stupid Detective Homer didn't rewind the tape and then he taped er. . . something else in the beginning so. . . I had to fast forward it to the right spot. Sorry for taking so long. . . anyways, the 'detective' has gotten hold of a tape videoed by a guest at last night's party. Maybe this will help us. . ." he got out of the way and sat down in the straight back wooden chair.

The tape began to play as soon as the detective sat down. It was sort of unsteady like most home videos not on a tripod. The video taper moved through the room making the video bob left and right with each step. He then stopped in the middle and move around in a slow circle, taping Wally spill soda on Brendan's shoes and getting whacked in the head by some girl ("Latios, that girl hit hard," Wally remarked, rubbing the back of his head.), Norman talking to Brawly and Flannery, ("That was when I got the fake gun remember?" Norman said dryly.) And the other guests in the room.

"Hey Joe, can ya come help us with this?" a voice from the T.V. asked.

"Sure," the camera man replied, setting the camera on a wooden table but not turning it off. The camera started to tape Professor Birch and May chatting on the couch. ("This is where I began to complain to the Professor!" May noticed.) Sure enough, May began to comply to the poor Professor who shook his head, nodded, or sighed in response. ("Well, don't he look like he's enjoying that chat," Steven smirked only to get whacked in the arm by the girl trainer.)

"Its my party and I'll cry if I want to. . ." May on the video sniffled, "Wait. . . its not even my party! ITS BRENDAN'S!"

Everyone watched as a sweat-bubble formed on the Professor's head, "I believe someone is feeling jealous. . ." he noted, smiling.

"Am not!" May retaliated, both T.V. and real life, "Why would I be jealous? I got second for crying out loud! There's no reason for me to be jealous! Right?" (May in real life nodded, "Of course not!" she scoffed.)

"Anyways. . ." The Professor tried to change the subject, "I really need to get everyone out of my house by at least four. . ."

"Four?" May asked, "Why four?"

"Because its late of course!" Professor Birch chuckled, "These people have to sleep for at least three or four hours. . . and so do I and Brendan. We have to get ready for that Pokemon Masters Brunch later after breakfast. Your coming to that aren't you May?"

May on the T.V shrugged, "Dunno. . . might not wake up early enough for that or might be too tired or something. . ."

"Yeah, I really need everyone to get out by four. . ." the Professor trailed off, "but anyways. . ."

"So Wally," Steven said in a hushed voice, smirking as Joe, the camera man, came back and began taping the rest of the party, "Still think its May?"

Wally glanced suspiciously at May from behind his shoulder; he nodded, "Sorta. . . but I have my suspicions about Professor Birch now. . ."

Steven looked puzzled, "And why so?"

Wally stared at the black and white fuzz on the television for a while before answering, "Because Steven. . . when May and Professor Birch were talking to each other at the party, he mentioned that he needed everyone to get out of his by four. . ."

"So. . .?" Steven trailed off, not getting what Wally meant.

"Just saying. . ." Wally stared at the window, his eyes beginning to burn from the fuzz. "He needed to get everyone out by FOUR! The hour that Brendan was shot. Now I don't know why Professor Birch wanted to get everyone out at that specific time, why not two or three? He would get more time to sleep. . . But anyways, I've got the worst suspicion in the world. . ."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"That father wants to kill son. . ."

* * *

Ooh, gave ya so more clues haha. . .

One more though. . . how do you guys know if it was a one man job n e ways?

LaTeR dAyZ!


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Pokemon. . . not mine.

N e who, glad you came back to read this story once again!

Muddy: I haven't spoken for a while. . .

Well, I was going to let you in my new one-shot stories but it would of ruined the atmosphere. . .

Muddy: What was this. . . at. . . mas. . . oh. . . phere you had at those new stories n e who?

Just. . . a serious one. . .

Muddy: Are you saying I'm not serious?

Sirius: Duh because I am!

Idiots. . .

Muddy: Proud of it too!

Flare: -.-

* * *

Chapter VII:

The black and white fuzz was getting unbearable to the ears so Detective Tony used the remote that controlled the VCR to fast forward to the next scene. Wally snatched the device out of his hand. Tossing it up and down in one hand, the green-haired trainer asked, "I've got another question. . ."

"Another one!" May scoffed, annoyed with the boy and his irritating questions. "Who are you suspicious about now Wood? Professor Birch?" she laughed mockingly, "How idiotic! We all know that the Professor would never try to murder his own son!"

"Ah, that is true. . ." Wally rubbed his chin, causing the girl trainer to roll her sapphire-colored eyes. "The Professor does love his son. . . or he does when he around others. . ." his eyes cast to a dark green shade. "Know one knows how the Professor treats his son when no one is around."

"What are you getting at Mr. Wood?" Detective Tony inquired. "The Professor has no reason whatsoever to try and murder his own son and I cannot think of a reason either. This idea of yours is simply idiosyncratic and uncanny!"

"Oh shove that pocket thesaurus up your ass," Wally shook his head. Detective Tony frowned but nevertheless thrust the hand-held thesaurus back into his coat pocket. "Now, I too can't think of a reason why Professor Birch would want to kill his own son but like May, he is the least likely suspect. Dare he shoot his son? To many, he would not. But as for me. . . I think he would."

Norman has confusion written all over his face. "Professor Birch loves his son Wally. He has told me before that he sometimes worries about him while he's traveling even though my daughter is with him."

"Yet. . ." Wally paused, "This morning, Professor Birch was sleeping in his bed when Brendan got shot am I correct?"

"Yes Wood, you are," Detective Tony answered, "But what does-"

"What it has to do with anything is that the Professor was 'sleeping.'" Wally interrupted. "He went to bed at three o' clock right? If you think I'm wrong, I'm sure we can look on the tape and see. He only announced it to the whole world this morning. . ." he rolled his eyes, "I think that's suspicious; like we give a fucking care that he's going to bed. But anyways, getting off topic, Professor Birch could of easily climbed out of the window and shot Brendan minutes after May left! And no one would suspect its him, seeing as they did know that he went to bed."

"He does make a good point," Detective Tony frowned, "Jacob, call the officers on duty and tell them to bring Professor Birch downtown A.S.A.P. Tell him its urgent."

Officer Jacob nodded and opened the wooden door. Before leaving, he added, "Aw, does this mean I have to miss watching the por-"

"I said GO!"

Officer Jacob chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Now Wally," Detective Tony turned his attention back to the boy trainer in the room, "explain to me how you think that Professor Birch shot his son."

Wally nodded, "Alright then. After the party and after May kissed Brendan good-night, more than ten minutes passed. Brendan got a mysterious phone, asking him questions. Five minutes later, the person hung up and Brendan turned around. He probably saw the shadow peeking at him through his window and then the shadow try to kill him. Now, its possible that Professor Birch called his own house on his PokeNav and covered the camera part. He most likely knew that Brendan was going to turn around and go back upstairs. That's when he decided to fire. . ." he glanced darkly at the grimy window, "I already explained to you how Professor Birch got down and how he could get away with trying to murder his own son. . . he is a likely candidate."

"Yeah, but the question remains: Why would the Professor want to kill his own son?" Steven asked, puzzled.

"Well. . ." Norman piped up, "Professor Birch was a brilliant man backed when he and I were young trainers traveling. He knew everything about Pokemon; their attacks, personalities, you name it, he'd answer it. Though the Professor didn't always want to be a. . . well. . . professor." Detective Tony handed him his pocket thesaurus who Norman, in return, threw it over his shoulder. "Anyways," he stared again, ignoring the fact that the usually mature detective was making faces behind his back, "Professor Birch wanted to be a Pokemon Master, like young Brendan. But his dreams were crushed when a trainer by the name of Satoshi beat him in the finals. The Professor was furious! He didn't go the Pokemon Master's Brunch, or the beach party or anything like that! He stayed at home sulking. . . back then, he was a sore loser. . ."

"Like Brendan before when he lost battles to me," May giggled, remembering old times.

"Right," the gym leader smiled, "so in conclusion, I think he might be jealous of the fact that his own son got the first dream he wanted causing him to go well. . . mad."

"You shouldn't of thrown that thesaurus away Norman," Detective Tony smirked in triumph.  
  
"Whatever. . ."

"So what your saying is dad that Professor Birch wanted to kill his son for being CHAMPION?" May asked in shock. "Well that's stupid! I would think that the Professor would be proud that a Birch won the Hoenn title for Latias' sakes! I was wondering why he was talking to instead of his son all last night and this morning!"

"Well, you never know," Wally shrugged, "So, what do you know? We do have a reason why Professor Birch wanted to-" he was cut off as the wooden door slammed open, cracking the chipped plaster wall. Officer Jacob returned, a grim smile on his face as he gently pushed a man with a small goatee thing going on. He wearing a lab coat, khaki shorts, and blue t-shirt inside of the coat; the outfit of a professor. Professor Birch that is.

Professor Birch growled in the pit of his throat as he sat down grumpily next to Norman.

"Professor," Norman nodded as a greeting, "welcome to our after party!" he joked.

"Can it Maple!" the Professor grumbled. This entire ideal played with the Professor's usual calm, peaceful carriage.

Wally looked at the Professor and smirked, "Professor Birch. . ." he said slowly, "where were you early this morning when Brendan Birch got shot huh? Out trying to kill him huh? Huh? HUH?"

"You went over dramatic with the 'huh's'" pointed out May. "One or two is just enough but three. . . whoa buddy!"

Wally ignored May and continued his rant, "I think you tried to attempt homicide!"

Professor Birch raised an eyebrow, "And why so?" he scoffed.

"Because you're the least suspicious and we all know that the least suspicious is always the killer!" Wally replied, smirking, "Am I right or am I right?"

"Er, do we have to answer that?" Norman inquired, rubbing the back of his head.

"No comment," May said simply.

"I'm allergic to answering. . . questions," Steven replied weakly, coughing slightly.

Wally rolled her eyes and paced the length of the desk. His emerald-colored eyes stared at the dusty wooden panels that covered the floor, his arms crossed at his back. The other suspects watched him dully, being reminded of those old mystery movies that were on late at night but then again, the room did have the right setting for it.

"Ah ha!" Wally cried triumphantly, waking up a few people from their slumber, "I know why Professor Birch did it! I remember he shouted that he was going to bed. . . and despite the fact that you may have a woman or two that long for you Professor, I don't think you are the cheating type," Wally smirked, raising his eyebrows as the Professor sweat-dropped. "And you could easily climb out your window and shoot Brendan."

The Professor shook his head, "There is the questions of how I get down two stories and where I got the gun seeing as I don't have one."

"Ah. . . well," Wally paused and sat upon the cherry wood desk, stroking his chin, "You could of borrowed a gun. . . from NORMAN!" he pointed towards the Normal type gym leader and laughed mockingly. "You could of borrowed the gun from Mr. Maple here! Everyone knows that all gym leaders have a gun hidden somewhere for protection!"

Norman sighed and rubbed his temples, "I told you once and I'll tell you again Wally. I haven't taken that gun out for years! I have never used a bullet on a person! That gun you saw last night was a fake. And if you must know, I left the party five minutes before May. I knew she wanted to 'talk' to Brendan by herself. Therefore, if I did help Professor Birch, it would be pretty hard for me to get outside the house without May being there."

Wally frowned, "But-" he was cut off bu the door slamming open.

An outraged Pokemon League Champion stood there, his chocolate-brown eyes burning with flames, a sling over his left arm. He marched angrily up to the green-haired trainer and pushed him off the desk.

Wally landed hard on his back, his green eyes piercing into Brendan's own orbs. "What the fuckin' hell was that for Birch!" he spat out, disgusted. "Were in the middle of discovering who shot you this morning ya know!"

Brendan pointed an accusing finger at him, glowering ice cold daggers, "Don't bother anymore. I know who shot me. . . and I happen to be pointing to him right now!"

Everyone in the room gasped except for Wally who only glared back in return.

"And what proof do you have of this?" Wally inquired angrily.

Brendan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ski mask. He turned it outside out with his right hand and showed everyone the inside of it. Green hairs were planted inside it as if they were pulled out when the mask was pulled off.

Wally's eyes widened in horror. "Someone set me up!" he cried, jumping back onto his feet, "I didn't shoot you Brendan, honest!"

"I think the one who was shot and was the only real witness knows more than you do Wood," the white-haired trainer retorted smartly, "Now its my turn to tell my story."

"Oh joy, I can't wait," Wally rolled his eyes as he hopped back onto the desk.

Brendan walked the length of the room and sat down next to his girlfriend. He sighed outwardly before starting his tale, "It was a dark, luminous night-"

"I'm sorry asshole, how can it be both dark and luminous?" Wally interrupted. "If you look in Detective Tony's handheld thesaurus, the word 'luminous' means bright or beaming and the word dark is. . . well. . . dark!"

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted . . ." Brendan ignored Wally's comment, "after I said good night to May over here, with nickname and other things of course," he winked at May, who blushed in return, "I was about to go upstairs when the phone began to ring. Not wanting to wake my parents up, who were already asleep, I went to the kitchen and answered it. A man began to talk. . . his voice was deep or either muffled by a cloth. He kept asking me questions and I was only allowed to say 'yes' or 'no'. The voice's last question was, 'Are you afraid of death' or something like that and I answered yes. It then said, 'Then I suggest you duck.' and then hung up on me. I was confused when I hung up the phone; I turned around and I saw a dark-"

"Oh, was this shadow 'luminous' too Birch?" Wally smirked.

"- looming shadow at my window," Brendan glowered at Wally. "I told him that I didn't sign autographs this early in the morning or late at night-"

"Way to sound arrogant there Brendan. . ."

"- but it didn't move. I saw him raise something and using the moonlight as a guide, I saw a gun glint in the pale light. Thousands of thoughts ran through my head and suddenly, unbearable pain shot up through my shoulder. I collapsed and blacked-out. I awoke in the Chansey Hospital in Rustbaro like you all remember and that's my story. . ."

"But you see Mr. Birch, what does that have anything to do with Wally?" Detective Tony asked.

"You're the detective, figure it out!" Brendan challenged.

"Well, how is he suppose to figure it out when you don't explain yourself clearly?" Wally remarked. "You told us that you think that I shot you. . ."

"And I have the proof!" Brendan replied as he waved the ski mask in the air.

"A simple ski mask and a brush with a few strands of my hair could easily make that 'proof' you have there Birch!" Wally regarded, crossing his arms. "And your story only told the facts that we already know, not teach us anything new. While you may have the brain span of a gnat, not everyone in this room does too."

Brendan only chuckled, "Ah but, as I do recall, you spent the night in one of your other friend's house in Littleroot right?"

"So?" Wally questioned, confused.

"Well, your as much likely a suspect as Norman, May, or my dad too! So don't tell them that just because they live near me, they are the most likely to also attempt murder. Because then you would also be accusing yourself. Your one of my biggest and worst rivals Wood and you have many reasons to try and kill me."

"That is true," Wally admitted, "but still. . . no reason, no good."

Brendan scowled coldly at his rival, "I've always wondered. . . how and where do you get all your information? Hmm. . .? You know too much for your own good Wood! Now doesn't that sound suspicious?"

* * *

Looks like were going back to Wally huh?

LaTeR dAyZ!


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I don't care! I DON'T CARE!

Muddy: O.O

Oh shut up, you know I'm lying. . .

Muddy: How many times must I tell you. . . LYING IS BAD!

I'm sorry oh great one. ::_rolls eyes_::

Muddy: I SAID STOP LYING! Wait. . . never mind!

* * *

Chapter VIII:

Brendan raised an eyebrow and smirked, pacing the length of the cherry wood table that Wally was sitting on, "Well Wood? Your information has to come from somewhere am I right?" he nodded. "Do you get your information from town gossip? Or are you always eyewitness? Or are you just creating these zany ideas in your tiny little head?"

Wally sucked in his cheeks, "I did not make up anything that I just said today! I don't lie unlike some people in this room. . ." he cast a dark glance, "I'm just saying Birch, maybe for some things, I was eyewitness, and other information might just be very detailed and specific rumors going around but I wouldn't make up anything to get someone else in trouble and to protect my own ass."

"By saying that statement, you are aware that you are accusing yourself of being the attempted killer?" Brendan said thoughtfully.

Wally nodded, "Yes."

The room filled with gasps; squeaks of chairs scraping on the wooden floor when the people sitting in them pushed backwards, as far away from the green-haired trainer and possibly the attempted murderer. Officer Jacob fingered the trigger of gun that was still in his gun holder and Detective Tony was busy scribbling down notes on a yellow notepad.

Wally smiled evilly, "So Brendan, think that your all smart. . . finding out that I am the killer. . . Or least thinking that I am the killer," Wally trailed his finger in circles on the small wooden desk. "What if you were to think that May purposely lost to you during the Championship battle? Would you believe it if you thought it?"

"I do not get what your getting with this but yes; I would believe what I believe," Brendan answered, puzzlement etched all over his face.

"Now if you were to tell me what you thought - though I'd ever doubt you confined your thoughts to me in the first place - and I accidently told May with you around, would you deny or agree?" Wally asked, wiping the dust onto his khaki pants.

"I would deny of course! I mean, no offense May, I wouldn't want you to get mad at me for accusing you of losing on purpose!" Brendan laughed nervously to himself as May gave him a death glare.

"I see," Wally grinned jubilantly. "Congrats Brendan! You just proved my point!"

"Oh. . .?" Brendan laughed, "and what would your point be anyways?"

"That you lie to make things your way," Wally responded, the grin spreading across his face if possible, "and don't even think of switching for that not only proves that you like to deny even more, it also proves that you want the easiest way out of things. Besides, if you had chosen agree, you would be saying that you accept all my 'zany' ideas. So ha! I win, you lose!"

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Brendan tried to change the subject. "That doesn't prove that you aren't the killer."

"Yes it does," Wally retorted, "Let's admit it Birch, you hate me the most out of all the people in this room. With that question I asked, it proves that you deny things in order for it to change something, good or bad. While you denied who the real killer was by blaming it on me, it protects the people that you do like and love. I find denying bad but for the reason for doing so is good. But. . ." he trailed off, "I believe you catch my drift by now don't you think?"

Brendan frowned, "I would give you the finger if my arm wasn't in a sling."

"You have two arms you know," Wally countered. "Though I would find it rather amazing if you did know how to count them. Ready. . . one. . . two! Good job! You get a cookie!"

"At least my hair isn't green. . ." Brendan mumbled under his breath.

"At least I'll still have hair when I'm fifty," Wally retorted, "unlike you who's hair is already turning white. . ."

"I was born like this!"

"Boys!" Professor Birch barked sharply. "That's enough!"

Wally and Brendan only deepened the intense staring contest between then, the air in the room growing tense, the musky, dusty smell in the room not helping one bit. Only when Wally stuck out his tongue and formed devil horns on his head with his hands was when the stress diminished.

"So maybe I don't know if you did try to shoot me," Brendan admitted, "but still Wally. . . still. . ."

"Yes Brendan, still. . ." Wally shook his head. "No matter what I do, not matter what you say, there is going to be that 'still' roaming around in your head. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. . . but speaking of which, I still think it is your old man over there Birch."

Brendan glowered, feeling insulted, "My dad? My dad wouldn't even harm a Nincada! And I especially know that he wouldn't try to hurt me!"

"That is right!" Professor Birch defended.

"Quite true; your 'Birch' bond is strong and perhaps indestructible. . ." Wally trailed off. "To others anyways. You Birch's must know the secrets of how to untie those strong knots that hold your family together. And who better then the 'man of the house'?"

"Yes Wally, my family does have a special connection between each other," Professor Birch retaliated. "And you are correct that it is practically indestructible, but not one of us would ever want to break it. Ever."

"And the fact that you announce to the party that your going to bed early. . .?"

"Its so that no one would interrupt me. I wanted to get enough sleep so that I wouldn't be tired at the now postponed Pokemaster's Brunch. Most of the other professor's from the other cities and continents were going to be there so I had to look my best and I didn't want to slip into dreamland when I was giving my speech. Its rather impolite if you start to snore and drool on the table. . ."

Wally tapped his fingers lightly on the desk, "Right Professor. I'll believe you for now."

Professor Birch smiled, "And when did you become the detective of this case?"

"Ever since Detective Tony was beginning to do a lousy job. . . which is like the first minute we've met him," Wally laughed, smirking at the real detective.

Detective Tony crossed his arms and scowled, "Well, I didn't have much of a chance seeing as you would never shut up."

"True. . ." Wally admitted, "but guess what? I have another suspect. . ." he glared suspiciously around the room. "Someone you would never expect. . ."

"Again?" May slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face, "We're running out of people Wally! The only people you didn't questioned is Officer Jacob and Detective Tony! We all know they didn't shoot B Boy seeing as they didn't even know about the party til now," she smiled nervously at the two authorities,."Sorry about that," she laughed.

"None taken," Officer Jacob smiled.

"Eh, I actually have a life to go to a little kid's party," Detective Tony simpered. He noticed the dark glances coming from the three trainer's eyes, "I was joking! Sheesh, kids these days. . ."

"Anyways," Wally started, "I think the new suspect would be-"

"That wall over there Wallace?" Brendan joked.

"No. . ." Wally trailed off. "You."

Brendan snorted, "Me? Why would I want to shoot myself? That's stupid, even for me. . . did I just insult myself?"

"Yes you did," Wally agreed, "and there are many reasons why you would shoot yourself. . ."

"For example. . .?"

Wally drummed his fingers on the desk again, "Oh you know. . . you've had been getting a lot of attention lately seeing as you did win the Hoenn League. . ."

"Your point?"

Wally glared at the window where streams of sunlight where pouring in between the window's blinds, "I'm just saying Birch, your getting attention NOW. . . but what happens later when everyone forgets or when someone else gets crowned Pokemon Master?"

"I don't know!" Brendan exclaimed, his lips pursing, "I was hoping that everyone would remember me. . ."

"Question," Wally replied. "Do you know who Red is?"

"Yes, he was one of the most famous League Champions of the Kanto region, known for his trusty Pikachu and his unique strategies. Known to have seen almost all legendaries in the Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto region. Real name Satoshi"

"How about Gold?"

"Another famous League Champion except for the Johto region. Rumor states that he almost captured the legendary Ho-Oh and Suicune. Maybe possibly Lugia. Real name Hiro or Kenta, I can't remember."

"Silver?"

"That's Gold's worst rival back in the old days. Though he grew up a little and matured, learning that Pokemon aren't weapons or tools. He didn't make it in the League but he is well known for his rivalry, kinda like me and you Wood. Real name I think is Jun'ichi. . ."

"And Green?"

"Ah, one of the most fastest League Champions to lose their title. He lost his title in the matter of at least one hour to Satoshi. Real name Shigeru. I think. . . Shigeru is Green right?"

"Well that's good, you seem to know practicably all the League Champions. . . that have seen some legendary or done something worth remembering. . ." Wally paused, "But you Brendan. . . you haven't seen to have done anything special. . ."

"I've defeated Team Magma!" Brendan growled. "And I've seen the legendary Groudon also!"

"Yes, that's true. . ." Wally acknowledged, "But. . . another question. Do you know who Crystal is?"

"Uh. . ."

"She's another League Champion of the Johto Region. She was the one that awoke Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Her real name is Marina."

"Good to know. . ."

"Do you know who Blue is?"

"Isn't that what some people think who Green is?"

"Yeah, but Blue is the girl with those Pikachus, you know?"

"Ah. . ."

"And do you know who Orange is?"

"Oh I know this one! She was the one who went to the Orange Islands, found a family of captured Lugia's, released them, and won the League right?"

"Brendan. . ." May trailed off before shouting, "THERE ISN'T EVEN AN ORANGE!"

"I knew that," Brendan sweat-dropped, "I was just testing you guys!"

"The point is. . ." Wally interrupted the couple's bickering, "there are plenty of League Champions that have seen legendaries and plenty of Pokemon Masters that have done great things. But only a few were remembered. You want to be remembered and knowing your arrogant, cocky attitude, you always want to be the center of attention, in the spotlight, always trying to get people to pay attention to you. But you did know that all the fame and glory would die in at least three months! So what would happen to you now?"

"I. . ." Brendan trailed off.

"So you decided to shoot yourself!" Wally rambled, "You thought, 'Hey, maybe if I shoot myself, people will remember me!' so you took a gun shot yourself in the arm! Where you got the gun is another mystery that I will crack sooner or later. . ."

"Uh, jackass!" Brendan slapped his forehead with his only working arm, "The window in my house is broken because of a bullet from a gun! How do you explain that, 'detective'?"

"You could of easily shot the window down and then yourself so it would look like someone shot you. . ." Wally murmured.

"And the fact that the broken glass was found INSIDE my house?" Brendan brought up.

"Good point. . ." Wally confessed, "May told us that she awoke to a gun shot. . ."

"Yes a gun shot," Brendan piped up. "As in one."

"I actually awoke from glass shattering," May admitted. "Not a gun. . ."

"Ah ha!" Wally smirked, "You could of shot down the window, picked up the broken pieces, threw them directly under the window outside and then shot yourself!"

"That's. . . ugh!" Brendan glowered at the green-haired trainer, "That doesn't make sense! May, what time did you find me this morning?"

"At least fifteen minutes when I left your house. . ." May answered, "Like I said, I took a quick shower then went to bed, waking up five minutes later to glass shattering."

"That wouldn't be enough time to place all the glass outside my window!" Brendan stated, scowling.

"Fine!" Wally huffed as he jumped back onto his feet, "Maybe its not you then!"

The room was tense and quiet until May piped up.  
  
"But then who's left. . .?"

* * *

_::shrugs_ _at the Pokemon Champion parts::_ Eh, too lazy to use the real info seeing as I forgot most of it. . . and also too lazy to look it up. . . so I made it up. . .

Muddy: ::_sighs::_ Yet another chance and chapter to make some of your readers go all 'detective' on you.

So?

Muddy: Nothing. . .

Good then.

Muddy: GOOD!

ALRIGHT THEN!

Muddy: FINE! I don't need you! I don't need any of you, I QUIT! _::storms off::_

-.- ::_sighs::_ Stupid Swampert. . .

Muddy: ::_yelling from far away::_ I'M NOT STUPID ANYMORE! I ONLY HUNG OUT WITH YOU UNTIL ALL OF IT LEAKED OUT! BUT NOW THAT I GOT MY BRAIN CELLS BACK I'M LEAVING! So HA!

YOU NEED ME AND YOU KNOW IT!

Muddy: Nuh uh!

Uh huh!

Muddy: I'VE GOT ME, MYSELF, AND I SO LATER!

Yeah! Well I got. . . I got MAIL! Ooh, you got told. . .:: _crickets chirp::_ Bemired? Hello? HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! ::_silence::_ Hmm. . . oh well. . . AUDITIONS!

Flare: for?

A new Muddy, duh. . .

Flare: But won't it be a different name now?

Yeah. . . well. . . MUDDY COME HOME BOY! I'LL LET YOU RULE THE WORLD! ::_sweat-drops::_

Muddy: No, you won't.

Yes, well. . . good is evil, LaTeR dAyZ!


	9. IX

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and any related characters.

Muddy: ::_sighs::_ Sorry for such the long time to update. Breezy had a writer's block. . . and. . . other things.

_::Busy playing Digimon World 1::_

Muddy: ::_shakes head::_ Ever since her cousin gave her back that game, she started over and has been playing it every frickin day! WHAT HAPPENED TO POKEMON BREEZY, WHAT HAPPENED TO POKEMON!

Flare: Who will save the. . . Pokemon?

Muddy: The hell?

Flare: You know that commercial for Pokemon Colosseum? Who will save the. . . never mind. -.-

Muddy: Uh huh. . .

I KILLED MACHINEDRAMON! YAH! GO ME! GO ANDROMON!

Muddy: Yeah well. . . we've beat the Elite Four!

Flare: Yeah! More than twenty times!

_::dances around::_

Muddy: For Latios' sake, START THE STORY ALREADY!

* * *

Chapter IX:

"But then who is left?" May repeated, her eyes resting on the wooden floor. "Another gym leader?" she suggested, "A close friend? A fanatic of B Boy? A stalker? A hater?"

"Your mama," Wally replied, fiddling with some papers on Detective Tony's desk.

"Hey, that's mean!" May retorted, scowling.

"What?" Wally asked curiously, "My mama too. . ."

"It seems as though we have run out of suspects but we still have plenty of clues to find and many questions to be answered," Detective Tony stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You may all leave now. . ."

"What?" Norman asked, confused. "Your just letting us. . . leave like that?"

"Not unless you have something else to say Mr. Maple, but yes, you can leave," Detective Tony said cooly. "Just don't leave Hoenn. We will track you down if you do. I'll call you back later if I need you."

"Yes sir," Norman mocked as he opened the door and walked out. "See you back home May?" he asked.

"In a little bit dad," the girl trainer answered. She walked over to her dad, "I think I'm going to do some shopping to get rid of this stress. Buy a new shirt, get some new dolls for my secret base, the usual."

"Just don't spend all your money like last time. We don't need another credit card bill that reaches from the ceiling to the floor again because you were 'relieving your stress,'" Norman rolled his eyes and left with his daughter, leaving four of the six remaining suspects.

"Yeah, I think its time I left to go see my aunt and cousin again," Wally shook his head. "I find it better to explain things to them in person then on the phone," he jumped off the desk and exited the room, "Wish me luck!"

"I hope they bite your head off!" Brendan said cheerfully.

"Whatever. . ."

Professor Birch jumped up from the wooden seat, "Yes, I better get back to the Pokemon Center here, Mrs. Birch must be worried," and with a slight wave of his hand, he swiftly walked out of the dusky room and into the brightly lit hallways of the police station.

"You leaving too Steven?" Officer Jacob asked as Steven got up from the dusty black couch.

"I guess so," the former champion replied, stretching his arms. "I think I'm going to visit my dad at the Devon Corporation and see if he got the dream interpreter working yet. I wanna see what my Aggron dreams about," he strolled calmly out of the room, "Good bye Officer Jacob. . . Fat Tony."

"I'm not fat!" Detective Tony retorted as a chuckling Steven left. "Am I?"

"Maybe he watches a lot of mafia movies," Officer Jacob said with a shrug. He smirked, "Anyways, now that everyone is gone, why don't we go and watch that por-"

"Shut. Up," Detective Tony retorted, frustrated with the playful police officer. "There is no. . . you know what on this tape."

"Then why did you fast forward it?" Officer Jacob said smugly.

"Because I didn't want the kids to see!"

"Ah, so there _is _por-"

"I said shut it! And no, there isn't any po- anything like that on this tape like I said so go feed your perverted dreams some place else!"

"Ok, fine, whatever, so why did you fast forward it, _detective_?"

---

"Altaria!" Wally released his graceful bird Pokemon from her Pokeball. "Time to get some more clues! And what better place than where it happened? Littleroot Town!" he hopped onto his Flying type. Altaria majestically floated into the air, no motion of her flapping her wings; then again, her wings were covered in puffy, soft clouds.

Altaria raised to a high altitude before shooting off straight towards the small town; Wally had to hold on tightly if he didn't want to fall off. A few minutes later, the bird and boy arrived in the tiny town of Littleroot. Altaria landed gracefully on the soft dirt floor but Wally wasn't so lucky; he flew head first into the someone's mailbox.

Wally groaned as he fell onto his back, eyes cast upward to the sky, "Ow. . ."

Altaria hummed a little note, her eyes flashing playfully.

The green-haired trainer rolled back up to his feet and smirked, "Its not _that_ funny Altaria, you did that on purpose!"

Altaria burred again, her cloud-like feathers rustling.

"Oh, so now your saying that you did do it on purpose?" Wally asked playfully.

Altaria nodded her head, humming another musical note.

"Ah, well, you can't always get your Pokemon to agree with you I suppose. . ." Wally shrugged and returned his Pokemon to her Pokeball. "Now to get some clues. . ." The young trainer walked past a few Professor Birch's Laboratory and walked up the hill towards Brendan's house. His eyes were greeted by the sight of police cars. "Well apparently other people have the same idea as I do," he stated as he walked down the hill to Brendan's house,. "Excuse me," he tapped a police officer's shoulder, "What's going on mister?"

"What do you think kid?" the police officer said in a gruff voice. "We are investigating of course! We're trying to collect some evidence, question neighbors, the whole piece of cake!"

"The whole piece of cake?" Wally asked, bewildered, "Never heard of that one before. Isn't it the whole enchilada or something like that?"

"The point is kid," the police officer rolled his eyes, ignoring Wally's comment, "we're trying to find out who shot Brendan Birch this morning."

"Oh, and have you found anything?" Wally asked innocently.

"Actually- wait, why the heck am I telling _you _this?" the police officer slapped his forehead in annoyance. "The information I know needs to stay undercover. . . for now anyways. We don't want it to spread like wildfire now do we?"

"Why would it matter, the media is going to find out soon enough and then _everyone _will know then!" Wally argued, crossing his arms.

"Well. . . uh. . ." the police officer answered weakly as he began to sweat, "you see kid. . ."

"And does your information really _have _to stay undercover or are you just saying that, hoping to keep this annoying kid, also known as me, away?" the boy trainer smirked, running a hand through his olive-green hair. "Do you find me annoying? Am I annoying? Why do I keep asking questions? Am I freak or something? Why is the sky blue? Why is my hair green-ish looking? How come you wanted to be a police officer? Why not a firemen? Are you dating a Officer Jenny? Where is the nearest bathroom? Can you speak French? What happens if we drown in our own tears? Do fools fall in love? How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Can you rub your head and pat your stomach? Can you touch your toes, eat your nose or however that saying goes? Is that even a saying? Why do I keep ranting to myself? Are you listening to me? Hello? HELLO?"

The officer had his fingers plugged into the ear sockets while he began to hum to himself. He saw that Wally's mouth stopped moving and decided it was safe. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of his ears, "Finally kid, I thought you would never shut-"

"How come words come out of your mouth but they sound like, 'blah blah blah?' How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon? I see dead people, do you? Why did the chicken cross the road? If a Mightyena and a Delcatty mate, what would you get? If two plus two is four, then what is the square root of two-thousand and four? If you have a piece of gum, would you chew it or would you keep it for later? Can you prove a circle is a circle? What are these, 'birds and the bees' anyways? Did you know my name backwards is Yllaw? Did you know that flowers smell like crap sometimes? If you have a clogged nose, what would you do? WHAT WOULD YOU DO?"

"I'm getting out of here!" the police officer rang, his hands covering his ears.

Wally laughed, smirking, "Sucker!"

---

May Maple sighed as she ran the tips of her fingers on the smooth cold glass of a window; another day, another Pokedoll.

"No new dolls. . ." May muttered under her breath as she looked through a Rustbaro store's window. "Torchic, got that, Marill, got that, Seedot, got it, Skitty, have that, ooh what's this!" she gasped in delight, "An Azuril doll! Latias, its so cute! I just _have _to get it!" She rushed towards the store's door was a icy cold hand clenched onto her upper arm. May jumped up in fright, feeling goose bumps run up and down her skin. "Hey, let go!" she cried, trying to pry the stranger's hands off. "Who are you?"

Through the black ski mask, May could see the strange man smirk, his crimson-red eyes sparkling with mischief. "You do not know who I am Miss Maple?" he inquired, chuckling, "I surely know you."

"Let go!" the girl trainer cried fiercely, her sapphire-blue eyes glowing with anger. May reached down for a Pokeball, "Perhaps this will help you! Go Flare-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Maple," the stranger warned, "Don't want to cause trouble do you? Alert the media? Catch people's eyes?"

"Maybe I do!" May shouted angrily.

The mysterious man just smiled smugly again, "Let me add one more. . . Alert the media, catch people's eyes, bring your little boyfriend here," he laughed, "And in _his _condition, who knows. . . It would be your fault if you get him hurt again won't it?"

May growled but slowly placed Flare's Pokeball back onto her belt loop.

"That's it," the stranger chuckled evilly again. "Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yes, you don't know me then huh?"

"Of course not idiot!" May yelled, enraged. "Even if I did, I wouldn't know seeing as you are wearing a damn ski mask over your face!"

"Oh, how stupid of me!" the man chortled wickedly. Using his free hand, he removed the mask away from his face. "Now do you recognize me?" he questioned, throwing the ski mask behind his back. "I'm sure you do. . ."

"Maxie!" May cried but her mouth was quickly covered by Maxie's other hand.

"Quiet girl!" Maxie barked furiously as he pushed May forward to start walking. "You don't want people to look now do we?"

"Mmm hmm!" May hummed indignantly.

Maxie led her towards an alley way between two stores. Sneering, he let go of her and pushed her into a wall. May used her hands to pushed herself off the wall. Quickly turning around, she looked around the Team Magma leader but couldn't find an escape; she backed into the brick wall as Maxie began to advance on her.

"Wha- what do you want with me?" she managed to get out. May reached down towards her backside to get a Pokeball but found none. "What the-?"

"Looking for these?" Maxie tossed up a Pokeball in his hand. Reaching out into his pocket, he pulled out five others, "Oh, are these yours? Well aren't you careless, placing your Pokeballs behind you for Groudon's sake!" he returned the Pokeballs back into his pants' pocket, "Now I'll give you back your precious little Pokemon if you answer some questions for me."

May frowned, her eyes narrowed with suspicion, "Such as. . .?"

"Number one," Maxie started, "From what I've overheard from people in town is that Brendan Birch got shot in the left arm. Am I right?"

May nodded, "Yes, go on."

"Who shot him exactly?" Maxie questioned as he leaned onto a brick wall.

"We're not to clear on that detail," May answered sharply, focusing her eyes on the busy streets in front of her. "It was earlier this morning and no one was really around. I left moments ago, a few minutes after everyone else left the celebration party. Brendan got shot by someone outside through a window after he finished a phone call with someone with a deep, hoarse voice. I saved him minutes later when I heard glass breaking. And why do _you _want to know? Brendan betrayed you remember?"

"For you information Miss Maple," Maxie retorted, a small smirk forming on his face, "He wouldn't of even thought of betraying me in the first place if a former Team Aqua Admin over here convinced him to do so," he crossed his arms and stared into the distance, "I want to know because he is, after all, a Team Magma Admin."

"He _was _a Team Magma Admin!" May corrected, "And if you remember another Team Magma Member that betrayed you. . . they probably convinced him to rebel against you also."

Maxie just shrugged. "Have it your way then Maple. But I wouldn't snap too much if I were you, I still have your Pokemon remember?"

"I remember!" May growled through clenched teeth.

Maxie laughed. "How easily trainers today get so angry! Its quite remarkable really." Maxie pocketed his hands, "So Miss Maple, who do think tried to kill Brendan Birch earlier this morning at 4:18 this morning? Wally perhaps? Your dad? The former Pokemon Leader? Maybe you even?"

May snorted, "And why should I tell you who I think shot Brendan?"

"Because I'm curious," Maxie's eyes narrowed.

May shook her head, "Well right now I think you are the one that shot Brendan!"

"Me?" The Team Magma Leader pointed to himself and laughed, "That's a good one Miss Maple! Me try to kill Brendan Birch?"

"Yes! You have the right reasons to too!"

"Yes, it is true that I have every reason in the book to kill Brendan Birch," Maxie agreed, "but I also have a reason to kill everyone in the blasted world and yet. . . I haven't. Hurting Brendan Birch is like signing a death contract with myself especially since he is the new Champion. I know my priorities as much as that is hard to believe. Though I do know someone who doesn't know when to quit."

"So you know then?" May inquired, bewildered by the Team Magma Leader.

"Who do you think called and warned Brendan earlier this morning?" Maxie snorted. "This attempted murder was kept tightly under wraps. Even I had a hard time finding out this one."

"So are you going to tell me or not?" May demanded, pushing herself up from the wall.

Maxie shook his head, "I see all, I know all," he said cooly. "You, on the other hand, need to find out by yourself," he placed May's six Pokeballs onto a garbage can as he swiftly turned towards the entrance of the alley. "Remember Miss Maple, its easy to get angry but it takes more to keep cool. Trust no one, question everything, and always be on your guard. You never know what will happen if you don't. . ."

---

Detective Tony shook his head as he stopped the tape. Pressing play, he glared at the officer, "I fast forwarded it when the others were here because. . ."

"Oh please tell me, I'm just dying to find out!" Officer Jacob said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I fast forwarded the tape because it would make them jump to conclusions!" Detective Tony snapped, frustrated with his partner, "If they saw this part of the tape, they would go all out on the suspect!"

"How would you know this?" Officer Jacob asked, perplexed. "You only looked at the tape for like ten seconds before fast forwarding!"

"I did look at the tape _before _the suspects saw it you idiot!"

"Wait. . . what?"

Detective Tony slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face, "Why the hell did you become a officer if you have no common sense?"

"I only did it for the free donuts," Officer Jacob laughed. He noticed the odd look the detective was giving him, "What? I was kidding! And I did understand the question! Sheesh, calm down."

"I'm calm!" the detective snapped.

"Uh huh," the police officer rolled his eyes. "Anyways," he directed his eyes towards the television, "what will make everyone jump to conclusions?"

"This," Detective Tony paused the tape and pointed towards a man in a white shirt and black pants. "Do you know this man?"

"No. . ." Officer Jacob answered slowly.

"What?" the detective scratched his head, "He was just here with the other sus- oh shit, wrong person!" Detective Tony sweat-dropped and pointed to another man. "Now let me try again. Do you recognize this man? Steven isn't it?"

Officer Jacob smiled smugly, "Nope, that's some woman."

"What?" Detective Tony turned around to face the television but saw he was pointing at Steven. "I'm pointing at Steven you dolt!"

"Well its not like I can see him!" the officer argued back. "Your bloody big head is in the way anyways!"

Detective Tony groaned and slapped his forehead again, "Whatever, alright, its Steven! Now pay attention to the rest of the tape!" and with that, the detective pressed the 'Play' button.

On the tape, Brendan was cutting the congratulation cake that his mother baked for him, ignoring the comments that Wally kid was giving him. He placed a piece of cake on a plate and gave it to May who smiled and gave it to another person behind her.

"And. . . what does this have to do with Steven?" Officer Jacob asked as he raised an eyebrow. "All he's doing is standing there, waiting for his turn for cake. Oh Latios, that _does _look suspicious now that I look at it twice. . ."

"Quiet you!" Detective Tony barked, "Just keep watching Steven!"

Meanwhile on the tape, Brendan was giving Norman a piece of cake; Steven on the other hand gave a note to the man behind him who read it and slipped in Steven's open hand a gun.

"Bloody hell, he's got a gun too!" Officer Jacob remarked as Steven on the tape put the gun in his pocket. "Too bad then. . ."

"Too bad then?" Detective Tony shouted, stopping the tape with a closed fist, "What do you mean 'too bad then?' Steven has a bloody gun for Rayquaza's Sake!"

"So?" Officer Jacob answered cooly, "What _is _your point? Do you not remember the trick gun that Norman said that he was suppose pulled on Brendan with but didn't? We also witnessed the same trick with Mr. Wood today when he used his own fake gun to squirt black ink at Miss Maple. Perhaps one of those guns is Steven's. There is also the fact that Mr. Stone is another Pokemon Master like Mr. Birch. And remember what Steven said today? 'All Pokemasters had an idiotic prank pulled on them. . .?' Maybe he was going to pull a prank on Brendan but he was going to let Norman do it for him!"

"But do you not remember what Wally said?" Detective Tony argued, "He said that Norman had his own fake gun when he was talking with Brawly and Flannery, two other gym leaders! That was a long time after the cake. . ."

"So?" Officer Jacob eyed the detective oddly.

"So?" the detective scoffed. "So it means that Steven had no time to give Norman his fake gun! Steven had to leave early like at ten at night or something to help get things for the Pokemon Master's Brunch that was suppose to happen today remember?"

"But that also proves that Steven had no way to shoot Brendan last night!" the officer retaliated quickly. "The brunch was supposedly suppose to take place at Ever Grande, the beginning of the end of their Hoenn journey for trainers. Ever Grande and Littleroot is a long distance."

"Not if you have a flying type and a bloody fast one too. Like Steven's Skarmony."

---

Wally poked his head in between some bushes outside of Brendan's house but found nothing except for broken twigs and Taillow poop. He fell back and sat down on the dirt path, staring up into the blue sky.

"This is hopeless," Wally muttered under his breath, watching a flock of Swellows fly by. "No clues, no nothing! And like those police officers are going to tell me anything anyways. . ."

"Perhaps you need to ask someone else," a voice piped up from behind him, "Someone who will actually give you information. . ."

Wally stood up and turned around. He raised and eyebrow, observing the boy. The boy was about his height and probably around the same age. He wore a purple vest over a black long-sleeved shirt and his light green pants draped over his black shoes. His dark green haired ruffled slightly in the wind.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, slowly reaching for a Pokeball on his belt loop, "and why the hell is your hair greener than mine?" he asked angrily. "Wait, should I be mad about that. . .?"

"If you want to be. . ." the boy replied, "I'm Shuu. Shuu Sycamore. And you are?"

"Wally Wood," Wally answered back. "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard about the new Pokemon League Champion for Hoenn got shot in the left arm and I wanted to see if it was true," Shuu replied cooly. "Though I don't care much for battling, I'm more of a Pokemon Contestant," he smirked.

"Ah. . ." Wally nodded, "good to know then."

"Isn't it?"

Wally paused for a minute. _'The ski mask. . .'_ he thought, _'The ski mask that Brendan found! It had green hair in it! Much darker green hair than mine. . . Just like Shuu's! Is it possible that he's the. . .? But that's impossible! I don't think Brendan knows a Shuu. . . but since when do you need to know someone before trying to kill them anyways?'_

"Do you know Brendan Birch?" Wally blurted. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

Shuu raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Can't say I'm really _good _friends with him," he responded. "I met him through May Maple."

"You know May Maple?" Wally inquired, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Shuu grumbled. "Don't tell her but she's one of my hardest competitors to beat. Her and that Beautifly of hers. . ."

Wally smirked, "Oh, are you that kid that gave May a rose once?"

"No!" Shuu replied quickly as turning his head, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "The rose was for her Beautifly, not her."

"Uh huh," Wally laughed, noticing Shuu's flushed cheeks. "And the fact that your blushing. . .?"

"It's really hot out isn't it?"

Wally shook his head and looked up at the sky, thinking again. _'Shuu told me that May is one of his worst rival's in the Pokemon Contests. Perhaps trying to kill her boyfriend might affect her skills. . . that is if she goes back into competing. And he blushed and was very touchy when I mentioned that rose. Maybe he was trying to kill Brendan to get May. . .?' _Wally looked at Shuu who was still trying to hide the blush on his cheeks,_ 'I don't know but all I know is that I better keep a close eye on this Shuu Sycamore. . .'_

* * *

I dunno why I introduced Shuu here instead of HLBMA. . . but. . . yeah lol. I forget what color his eyes are. . . so I put green. Correct me if I'm wrong please lol. And since I don't think Shuu has a last name, I made one up for him like everyone else haha.

And I gave you more suspects woot woot!

Ah well, I'm trying to update this faster so I can finally finish it!

Muddy: Are you that sick of me Breezy?

Well yes but if I REALLY was sick of you, like shove-a-pencil-up-your-ass sick of you, I would want to finish HLBMA first. . .

Muddy: BREEZY'S NOT SHOVE-A-PENCIL-UP-MY-ASS sick of me! YAY!

-.- LaTeR dAyZ. . .


	10. X

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. So. . . Do you?

After a _VERY_ long hiatus, WSBB is back baby!

Muddy: Oh joy. _::rolls eyes::_

What's with the sarcasm?

Muddy: LATIOS! I'm being like Flare again! _::eats a cake of soap::_

-.- I want to use those happy little anime faces but I can't seeing as my Internet Explorer can't read it. . . so for now. . . I just won't use them. Sad stuff. Anyways, Shuu's name is Drew. Yes I know, weird. Shuu, Drew. They kinda rhyme lol But I'm keeping it as Shuu because I'm too lazy to change it. But maybe I will later. . . anyways, enjoy this chapter! Haha, I'm a loser, I put "IV" for chapter 9 instead of "IX" huh? Woo. . .

* * *

Chapter X: 

"A bloody bird can't fly _that_ fast!" Officer Jacob retaliated quickly as he paused the tape, "It's not humanly, or in this case, Pokemonly, possible to fly from Ever Grande to Littleroot in a matter of a few minutes!"

Detective Tony scowled at the police man. "The shooting took place at four in the morning remember? If Steven left at ten at night, like I've said before, he would of spent at least two or three hours preparing the brunch. So let's see if you can add shall we? Ten plus three equals. . .?"

"I get it, I get it!" Officer Jacob said coldly. He took his hat off his head and leaned on the desk. "It would be midnight or one o' clock by the time Steven finished with the decorations and preparations for the party. That would leave him three to four hours to fly back to Littleroot and supposedly try to commit homicide on young Mr. Birch."

"Exactly," the detective snapped his fingers, "Bloody hell Mr. Jacob Scott, I think you've got it!"

"Oh shut up Mr. Anthony Peterson, I do not need your sarcasm right now," Officer Jacob rolled his eyes. "Now there is the matter of WHY Mr. Steven Stone would shoot Mr. Birch isn't there? To the simple-minded like yourself," he ignored the glare the detective gave him, "It would be obvious that Mr. Stone would want to kill Mr. Birch to get his revenge for stealing his title and getting all the glory."

"Exactly again officer," Detective Tony nodded.

"But!" Officer Jacob held out a hand to stop the detective, "Mr. Steven Stone has been beaten before hasn't he? Why didn't Mr. Stone try to commit homicide on the last Pokemon League Champion? It would seem that there is more to Mr. Steven Stone then what meets the simple-minded brain eh Mr. Anthony Peterson? Mr. Stone must hold some kind of grudge against Mr. Brendan Birch in order for him to try to murder him. It is possible, detective, that Steven could of been the one to shoot at young Brendan but not for those obvious reasons that roam around inside your tiny, microscopic, little head of yours."

"But Officer Jacob," Detective Tony retorted back quickly, "there are plenty of other reasons why Mr. Steven Stone wanted to murder Mr. Brendan Birch."

"Really?" the officer raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Let us pretend that I am Mr. Brendan Birch right now," the detective stated, "and you are Mr. Steven Stone. Now let us say that I, Brendan Birch, am acting really cocky, really arrogant, really egotistical-"

"We get it '_Brendan_.'"

"Ah yes, pardon me. Now where was I? Oh yes. . . now I am Brendan Birch, and you are Steven Stone. I, Brendan, acted really arrogant after I won the battle against you. Prancing around, screaming, dancing, chanting that you won, normal behavior for a new-born Pokemon Champion isn't it? Well let's say you, Steven, got frustrated with it and got pushed over the edge. . . you broke through your mental barrier finally."

"Surely _I_, Steven, would be use to it by now."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Okay, back to ourselves now. . ." the detective rubbed his chin. "Now as you know seeing as you were smart enough to string together that _'there must be another reason to as why Steven would try to commit homicide'_ issue, you surely must know that you have to be calm and collected to be a Pokemon Champion, especially the one defending every blasted champion in the entire region. You've got to be prepared to lose, or ready to win. You can't get your hopes to high, but you can't let losing lower you down either. Steven is a calm and collected guy as we all know. But what if Brendan's win pushed him over the edge. Steven has been defeated by some other trainers, much like Brendan himself. . . how would you feel if you lost against some middle-class rookie trainers in less than a hour?"

"Not too good I admit," Officer Jacob confessed. "So are you saying that Steven finally cracked after the battle with Brendan?"

"I suppose so Mr. Jacob, I suppose so. . ."

---

With his eyes cast down towards the ground, the young white-haired champion known as Brendan Birch, walked around the city of Rustbaro, every now and then signing a fan's autograph book, menu from a restaurant, and some people's arm with his good hand. The trainer walked into the shadows of the Devon Corporation and saw the swish of a man's cloak and heard his shoes stamping down on the asphalt streets.

Curious, the ruby-eyed trainer followed, keeping hot on the stranger's tracks. Brendan skid across the sidewalks, causing the smell of burning rubber to fill his nose.

"What is this place?" the boy asked himself as he looked up at the building. The building was definitely old and broken down from years of aging bring the name of "Rustbaro" to good use. It was pretty big compared to himself but smaller compared to the Devon Corporation and the other new buildings in the area, causing this building to be overshadowed by them. Broken glass littered the base of the floor, probably from kids throwing rocks at the windows and the door was sealed shut except for a small crawl space just enough for the average man to get into.

"Maybe it was part of the Devon Corps.," Brendan suggested, "or maybe it's just a run-down building whatever, not like I really care." Brendan walked closer to the building, "Its not like I'm curious," Brendan peeked his head through a window without its glass, "Its not like I'm gonna crawl through that small crawl hole at the bottom of the door to see if that guy is in there or whatever," the white-haired trainer walked over to the door and got on his knees. Using his one good arm, he managed to pull himself into the building.

"Great!" Brendan got back up on his feet after he crawled through the small hole; he slapped his forehead, "I've gotta stop listening to myself!" The Champion examined the room with careful eyes. This place was apparently an old hotel for it had a lobby desk and old red carpet decorated with circles, squares and other different shapes. An old elevator shaft was to his left, right next to a hallway of dark shadows.

"I have been waiting for you Mr. Birch. . ." a voice echoed through an empty hallway.

"Who's there?" Brendan demanded, his eyes darting back and forth. He reached out for a Pokeball, "Show yourself coward!"

The voice only laughed in reply, "Your quite the funny boy aren't you Mr. Birch. . .? Smart, great with Pokemon, the new Pokemon Champion. Of course you need humor to smooth things over don't you boy? Of course you need this humor to hide your fear. Your _REEKING_ in it right now aren't you Mr. Brendan Birch? I can smell your fear, _TASTE_ it even. I can feel it running in your veins right now."

Brendan growled in return. "If I am the coward, how come you won't come out of the shadows?!"

The voice hissed back in return like a snake. "Hiding in the shadows does not make one this so-called coward Mr. Birch. It's the fools that create the fear that are the cowards. Fear, panic, alarm. . . it is not the surrounding nor the creatures with it that start the fear. It's the person who is reacting to it that triggers it. Yes you, Mr. Birch, have created the fear that rests in the pit of your stomach, that runs through your thoughts, not I. I am just a lone person waiting. . . waiting for you that is."

"Oh?" Brendan raised an eyebrow, a angry scowl plastered on his face, "And why do you wait for me?"

"Questions Mr. Birch, questions," the voice replied calmly. "You have created utter chaos through the entire Hoenn Region. I do not know how one simple bullet wound to the arm could cause such commotion. Plenty of people die, some in their sleep, some from unknown reasons, and some for heroic actions, yet it does not create this. . . turmoil that the small little gunshot wound on your left shoulder created. What makes you so special from the rest, what made you want to pull that trigger in the first place?"

"I did not pull the trigger!" Brendan retaliated, his forehead furrowing in his anger.

The voice cackled. "Believe what you want to believe Mr. Birch, but in my eyes, and possibly everyone else's though they are too blind to see it, you might as been the one to pull the trigger. Like everything in this world, everything is triggered by emotion. Why people get killed, why wars get started. . . the emotions anger, hatred, despite and others such like those three trigger it. Why people fall in love? Happiness, bliss, and the word love itself triggers it."

Brendan shook his head, "Emotion does not trigger everything."

"But it does in most cases doesn't it Mr. Birch?" the voice countered back. "Now as for why someone would try to kill you. . . oh, there are plenty of emotions behind that one each one held by different people. Jealously, Wally Wood of course. Hatred, perhaps Steven Stone. Anger, Norman Maple without a doubt. Fear, maybe your dear old dad. And of course love, May Maple."

"Love?!" Brendan said ludicrously, stifling his laughter, "Why would love try to kill me?"

"Love," the voice said back simply, "Love is such a funny word. How it can tie binds, bring two people close together. . . yet you can fake love like every other emotion in this blasted world. Love brings two people closer together like I've said before. Perhaps young Miss Maple wanted you to be close to her. . . so she can stab you in the back that is!"

"Your wrong!" Brendan roared, stomping his feet on the ground, "May would never betray me!"

"Are you sure about that Mr. Brendan?" the voice got louder and deeper, "Are you really sure about that? How much do you know about this girl and how many lies do you think she tells?"

"SHUT UP!" Brendan shouted, "YOUR FUCKIN' WRONG! May is not like that!"

"Ah, but why are you getting so hyped up over this then?"

"Because that's my girlfriend your making serious accusations about!" Brendan said sharply. "

"Ah yes, your boyfriend with that girl aren't you?" the voice chuckled, "How pathetic. She got to you didn't you? Telling you lies of how she loves you, how she CARES for you, how she couldn't live without you! But reality check Mr. Birch! No one really cares, no one can really love, and everyone can live without knowing a single person in this world! Believe it or not Mr. Brendan Birch but its true, admit it! I can read it in your soul, its at the bottom of your heart! That girl has probably telling you lies from the very beginning! She knew you would be something great so she tried to get to you from the very start! Seducing you, feeding you lies, trying to get you to love her so she can get to you. . . so she can rid of one of the strongest trainers in the world. . ."

Brendan stayed silent, quite shocked by the voice's words.

"Quiet eh? I must of gotten to you," the voice laughed once again. "Love is one of the strongest emotions out there. It can be unbreakable sometimes and it can hide the most darkest secrets and lies out there with its fluffy pink and white covering. It can fool even the smartest, it can trick you like a fool. . . Now I am not saying that May's emotion helped her trigger the gun. . . but if I were you Mr. Brendan Birch, I would keep my distance from your girl. Put up your strongest mental barriers. . . protect yourself from getting hurt again."

* * *

Officer Jacob and Detective Tony suspect Steven now. . . and who's that voice that Brendan keeps talking to? So who do you think shot Brendan Birch? 

LaTeR dAyZ!


	11. XI

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Big woop-dee-doo or however you spell that.

I always update this the day after when I update. Does that make sense?

Muddy: _::still eating soap::_ Nope! This soap stuff is pretty good! It makes me feel all bubbly clean inside! =P

-.- Oh gawd. . .

Muddy: What? I don't. . . get it.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XI: 

"What do you mean by that?" Brendan demanded, his ruby-red eyes still darting back and forth. "I don't understand! Put up my strongest mental barriers? Protect myself again? You know who tried to shoot me last night don't you? **TELL ME PLEASE**!" The boy took a step forward and instantly, cold air brushed past him. He ignored the cold feeling and look down at the old and dusty red carpet. "You do know, don't you?" he said quietly, "You knew before I was shot. . . you knew this was going to happen ever since I won the championship. . ."

The voice paused before answering. "I have known for the longest time Mr. Birch. Ever since you were born, I knew you were going to do great things in your life. Magnificent, beautiful things. It is not clear why, its yet another mystery in my life that I am trying to solve. Perhaps I am meant to know to tell you when you seemed confused about your life I suppose. Now do I know who's emotion was so strong that it wanted to kill you? No, no I cannot say that I do Mr. Birch. But I know those few people that have that strong emotion to do it. Like Miss Maple's so-called love for you."

Brendan hesitated before speaking. "Do. . . do you honestly believe that emotion controls everything?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the voice responded, "For emotion does not control the stoplight on a street, a machine does that. Not unless the machine holds a certain grudge against the car I suppose. . . but in most cases, like who tried to murder you last night, emotion played an important roll in that. For a person would not just shoot a random person for no reason not unless their soul was created out of pure evil. No, the person that pulled that trigger on that gun had a strong emotion that you kindled from the start."

"What if the person just wanted to well. . . kill me?" Brendan questioned.

"Well, that is still an emotion after all," the voice laughed except without the cackle in it, "Boredom Mr. Birch, boredom would of killed you if that was true. But since it is not. . ."

"I've got another question," Brendan stated. "Who. . . who are you?"

The voice didn't answer and instantly, Brendan felt the cold wind leave the room. "Just call me," the voice said in a quiet whisper as if left the hallway, "an unknown friend."

---

Wally eyed the other green-haired boy suspiciously, rubbing his chin with his left hand. He cocked his head to the side and squinted at the poor Shuu kid. Shuu, in return, stood there, the faint blush on his face dying down after the comment Wally made about May. Growing sick of the boy trainer's staring, the Pokemon Contestant questioned,

"_What_?!"

Wally snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the boy contestant. "Nothing, just thinking, sheesh!" Wally retaliated back, dropping his hands to his sides. "Can't a kid think without being questioned about it?!"

"Well do you have to stare at me **WHILE** you think?!" Shuu snapped back, "Do you know how annoying that is?!"

_'And I thought Brendan had a bad attitude,'_ Wally thought.

"Whatever kid, I'm going!" Shuu turned around and began to walk to the path towards Oldale when Wally ran past him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Your not leaving, I have to ask you some questions!" Wally demanded, pulling a notebook and pencil from out of no where. "What do you know about Brendan Birch?" he demanded.

The boy Pokemon contestant smirked in return. "I know nothing except that he's the new Pokemon Master and that his girlfriend is May Maple. All the same things that everyone not really close to Brendan knows. What? Do you think that I tried to shoot Brendan Birch?"

Wally only frowned in return, running a hand through his hair. His emerald-colored eyes sparkled with suspicion as he glared at Shuu. "I'm not saying you did," he replied sharply, "I'm just saying its possible that it could be you. When I asked you about May and that rose that you _'supposedly'_ gave to her Beautifly instead, you blushed. Do you have a thing for her or something?" Wally waited for an answer but got none. "Really now? No answer huh? Sounds oddly suspicious. . . perhaps you wanted to kill Brendan to get to May!"

Shuu snorted, "Your just saying the accusations that work for yourself too! I'm not sure if you like May or not, but your jealous just as well. Being Pokemon Master is your dream but you only got to the semi-finals didn't you? Brendan is one of your worst rivals and him getting to your dream before you must be like living a day through hell isn't it?"

Wally growled and raised a fist, ready to punch the living daylights out of the green-haired contestant. Instead, he slowly raised his fist down back to his side; fighting wasn't the answer anyways. . . this kid wasn't worth getting his hands dirty.

"I'm just curious," the boy trainer said through clenched teeth. He forced a smile on his face, "It looks like we both hold a certain grudge against Brendan Birch; I, because he's the new Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn Region and you. . . you. . . well, you just hold a grudge against him." Wally sweat-dropped. "Anyways. . . so you know just as much as the people that watched the news on the television, I get it. Fun stuff."

"Yep," Shuu replied, pocketing his hands inside his pants' pockets.

"Yep," Wally retorted, following suit.

The two stared at each other in silence again, both ignoring the high-pitched screech of the police alarm, and the loud yelling going on over at the Birch residence. A gust of wind blew by, blowing both boy's hair in one direction. Shuu, annoyed again, hollered,

"What are **YOU** looking at?!"

Wally, surprised by the sudden outburst, stepped backwards and stepped on an untied shoelace, causing him to fall over. The green-haired trainer got angry. "Must you yell?!" he shouted, jumping back onto his feet, "I'm only a few yards away from you! Do you think I'm deaf?! I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH! NO HABLA ESPANOL! NO HABLA. . . other languages!"

Shuu smirked again, crossing his arms. He stayed silent and watched from the top of the hill as the police men began to search for clues over the neighborhood. "Its quite pathetic really," he said quietly as he observed with amused eyes, "How people these days over think things as if all things were a great big mystery! Sure, this is a mystery, but not a hard one to figure out. . ."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What I mean is," Shuu explained, "that a person could shout, _'I TRIED TO MURDER BRENDAN BIRCH'_ on the top of their lungs and people would think that their trying to protect the real murderer or something like that. I guess decades and decades of being fooled by the top criminal minds of Team Magma, Aqua, and Rocket helped but still. . . people over think things sometimes. It blocks out the real picture by deceiving them with facts and logic."

"So are you saying that you know who tried to kill Brendan?" Wally inquired.

"'Course not," Shuu scoffed, "I'm just giving you the. . . well, facts of life. I suppose I over think things too by saying that I don't know who it is. The only real person who would know would be the one true witness: Brendan Birch. But since he was blinded with pain at the moment. . ."

"Well, I guess we'll never know now. . ." Wally finished his sentence, "Yet anyways. . ."

---

Officer Jacob stood up and took the tape out of the VCR. He carefully placed it back in its box before looking back at Detective Tony. "So. . . we have a reason as to why Steven would try to kill Brendan. So, shall we move on Detective Anthony Peterson? Or shall we wait a few more minutes until your tiny little mind computes the information?"

"Oh shut your bloody old mouth officer," Detective Tony retaliated cooly. He sat down on the dusty black couch and laced his fingers together. "We shall move on then. Who is next on the list?" he asked, "Mr. Norman Maple?"

The police officer nodded, "Yes. Yet another obvious reason as to why he would want to try and commit homicide on young Mr. Brendan Birch. Miss May Maple is his daughter correct?"

"Correct," the detective answered.

"And she also wanted to be a Pokemon Master correct?"

"Correct."

"But she lost at the championship against the one and only, Brendan Birch," Officer Jacob strolled the length of the room, his hands behind his back. "Now you have kids don't you detective? Surely you want the best for them am I right?"

"Of course officer," Detective Tony responded, "after all, most parents want their kids to be something. Why do you think parents enter their children into those idiotic reality television wannabe kid shows in the first place? So what I think your saying is that Mr. Norman Maple's dreams got crushed for his daughter to win the Pokemon League?"

"Exactly," Officer Jacob nodded, "When her dreams got crushed, his did too. That's why he could of tried to kill Brendan to get revenge for his daughter's loss!"

"Talk about sore loser," Detective Tony rolled his eyes, "And he wasn't even the one competing in the league." Detective Tony stood up again and smoothed the creases out of his trench coat. "There is also the fact that if the Pokemon League Champion happens to not fulfil his duties as Pokemon Champion, abuses his powers, or something unfortunate happens to him, the understudy will take his place. Perhaps Mr. Maple thought that if he killed the new Pokemon Champion, his daughter could take his place and be the new one instead!"

"And Mr. Maple is the Petalburg gym leader," the officer brought up, "Perhaps - am I'm not saying he is like this - he is ashamed that he lost to the understudy of the Pokemon League even if it is his daughter."

"Its possible I suppose. . ." the detective replied. "We now have the reasons as to why Mr. Norman Maple should try to kill Mr. Brendan Birch. But do we have the evidence to prove it?"

"Evidence one," Officer Jacob started, "Norman has a gun for protection. Everyone knows that in Littleroot Town; he's like the town guardian over all of them while they are sleeping."

"That's right," Detective Tony agreed. "Evidence two: Wally states that Norman had a gun hidden underneath his sweater last night at the party. Norman explained that it was a trick gun and even demonstrated it in front of everyone."

"But it could be a trick, just like that so-called trick gun," Officer Jacob debated. "That gun could of been real. Norman could of just had that gun with him today in order to contradict anything if fingers were pointed at him. And even if he didn't shoot the gun, he would of had to have lent the gun to someone else, leaving him also responsible for the attempted murder of Mr. Birch."

"Not unless someone stole the gun from him without his consent that is." Detective Tony walked over to the window and peeked out through the blinds. His eyes squinted at the bright glare of the sun reflecting on car windows. "There is also the fact," he started, "that someone is keeping a gun without a permit. All guns require one after all isn't that right Jacob?"

Officer Jacob nodded, "Yup, its illegal to keep one without it. . . at least here in the Hoenn Region anyways."

"Makes sense," the detective muttered, "Anyways, it is possible that Norman DID NOT try to murder Brendan Birch. He left **BEFORE** May as he stated. Keyword there, before. That mean that Mr. Birch or Miss Maple could of seen or heard him leave the house. Miss Maple states that she left, took a quick shower and went to bed. She also states that she is a light sleeper and can be awaken to the slightest things, like the breaking of glass all the way next door. So she could of heard Norman leave."

"Not unless he escaped quietly without a sound," the police man retaliated quickly, "Its not that hard to leave a house without making a single peep especially if you don't have squeaky floorboards or doors."

"But!" the detective retorted, "Norman could of left when May was taking a shower; the water could drown out the noises that he could make. After he got outside, he could hide in a bush, wait for May's light to turn on and then off again, wait a few more minutes and then. . ." he pointed a finger to his head, "**BAM**!"

"Perhaps your right - for once - about this one Detective Tony. . ." Officer Jacob admitted, "Perhaps your right. . ."

---

"Tough day kid?" Drake, Dragon Master of the Hoenn Region and proud member of the Elite Four, asked as Steven collapsed into a chair in the Elite Four waiting room. "I guess I would too," he remarked, "if I would accused of trying to murder the new Pokemon League Master."

"Eh, whatever," the silver-haired champion replied. He closed his eyes and meditated, "How can people think that I would try to kill Brendan?" he murmured more to himself than to Drake, "If I wanted to kill Brendan because he's a Pokemon League Champion, I would killed the entire lot of them that battled and won against me." He opened his eyes and looked at the Dragon Master, "Are the other Regional Champions coming over to sort this entire fiasco out Drake?"

Drake nodded, "Should be here in a few moments I expect. Which ones did you invite anyways? Red? Lance?"

"Those two yeah, and a few others," Steven replied, "This _'Pokemon Champion has been shot_!' story has traveled worldwide as Lance told me. Better kill this thing while its young before rumors begin to spread. . . no pun intended about the killing thing by the way."

The slight swishing sound of a Flying Pokemon landed was heard and a sudden gust of wind blew open the doors, shutting them soon after.

"Ah, Lance and Red are here I suppose," Drake murmured, "That Charizard and Dragonite of those two always landed _TOO_ dramatically if I do say so myself," he chuckled. He looked at Steven, "Hey, were those two at the Pokemon League celebration last night at the Birch residence?"

Steven shook his head, "I doubt it, who would travel all the way from Johto and Kanto just to see Brendan, the world's most arrogant Pokemon Master?"

"You never know Steven," the elderly man pointed out, "After all, they were their for your celebration party when you won the Hoenn League. And they were their for a few others too. Why not go to Brendan's for after all, he did beat Team Magma so he was pretty famous to begin with. And besides, those two were here in Hoenn to watch the competition remember? Most of the famous Pokemon Champions watch the League battles after all. . ."

"Still. . ." Steven trailed off before continuing, "They called me and said they couldn't come to the party last night. Didn't say what but they said they were busy with a few things. . ."

_'Wait a minute_,' Steven thought, _'Busy with what?! Sure, they are well-respected Pokemon Champions and they have more fans than they can count times ten but they could escape them to come to the party. Its not like that have family here in the Hoenn Region. . . Latios, they couldn't be the. . . nah, they would never try to murder Brendan, they have the same reasons as me not to! But, that's just my opinion after all. But I know Red and Lance would never try to **KILL** someone! Those two have been through too much to try and commit homicide right?_' Steven's attention directed towards the swinging of the doors; two familiar figures entered the room. _'Well_,' he concluded, _'I guess I'll figure out the reason now_!'

* * *

Aighty, a few more clues were given out. A hint though in case you can't find it: It's a sentence from someone that you would think wouldn't be important to the story... 

And thanks shadow/phantomness for the idea of adding in the other Pokemon League Champions of the other regions. I would do that little happy anime face but it won't read it... =] whatever, it'll do.

More suspects for you all haha! _::points at you and laughs:_: Nah, I'm kidding. _::snickers::_ Really, I am! =]

LaTeR dAyZ!


	12. XII

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pretty much. 'Nuff said.

Sorry for the long hiatus. . . again. . . again. . . again. . . again.

After introducing Red and Lance to the story, I got a few more suspects in mind. If I add them in or not is another story. I think I've added in too many suspects already haven't I? Let's see. . . May, Wally, Steven, Norman, Professor Birch (I forgot about him ::_sweat-drops_::), Shuu (Drew), Red, Lance, and Brendan himself. Am I missing someone? So that's nine if you're too lazy to count. . . nine huh? Oh, I forgot Maxie, make that ten heh. Ten is not that bad. . . is it? Ah, well. . . more characters for me to taunt you with haha!

Muddy: .....

Random fact about this story: Originally, May was suppose to be the one that was shot, but it changed to Brendan instead.

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XII: 

"Next we have on the list is Wally," Officer Jacob remarked. "Mr. Anthony Peterson, do tell as to why Mr. Wally Wood would want to shoot Mr. Brendan Birch?"

"Well for starters," Detective Tony started, "Mr. Wood has been one of Mr. Birch's greatest rivals since Mr. Wood captured his Ralts a year or so ago. No one is clear as to why those two dislike each other with a passion. Why didn't Mr. Birch dislike Miss Maple that much too for after all, those two were striving for the same goal. I think its perhaps that Mr. Birch liked Miss Maple from the start, I don't know. . . perhaps Mr. Wood liked Miss Maple or gave out signals that he did. It caused alarm inside Mr. Birch most likely for another boy was yearning for his girl's heart which made him immediately hate Mr. Wood."

"Hate is a strong word," the police officer stated, "but yes, I see your point." Officer Jacob leaned against the wall and stared out of the window. His eyes narrowed, "Mr. Wood also wanted to be Pokemon Master like Mr. Birch," he brought up, "Even if he didn't like Miss Maple, he would still have a reason to hate Mr. Birch. Jealously. . . anger. . . hatred. . . all those signs point to Mr. Wood."

"But jealously, anger, and hatred can point to most of the suspects besides Wally," the detective retorted. "May, Steven, Professor Birch, Norman, Wally. . . they all suffer jealously that was provoked by Brendan. So you really can't pinpoint all those. . . well, emotions just on Mr. Wood. No, there has to be another reason as to why this little fourteen year-old boy would want to shoot his ally or rival or whatever! But. . . what?"

"Families perhaps?" Officer Jacob suggested, "Brendan's dad is one of the greatest Pokemon Researchers in the world and Wally's dad. . . well. . . Wally's dad is just. . . there."

Detective Tony rolled his eyes. "Quite the idiotic reason to hate someone. If I were Wally and I was jealous of Brendan's dad, I would try to be all nice and friendly with Brendan to meet his dad and hang around him twenty four-seven." The detective took a cigar out of his trench coat pocket and lit it with a lighter. He took in a deep breath of the cigar before coughing. "Damn, these things taste like shit. . ."

"Then why the hell do you smoke one?" Officer Jacob asked ludicrously.

"I'm not sure really," Detective Tony admitted. He walked over to his table and snuffed the cigar in an ashtray. "Anyways," the detective brought up, "Wally. . . Wally, Wally, Wally. . . why would you want to shoot Mr. Birch besides of being jealous? What would possess you to pull that trigger? What?"

Officer Jacob rubbed his chin. "Well. . ." he trailed off, "there is the fact that Mr. Birch is alive in Mr. Wood's eyes."

Detective Tony raised and eyebrow and eyed Officer Jacob oddly. "What _do _you mean by that officer?" he asked.

"I'm just saying Tony. . ." the officer trailed off. He drummed his fingers on the side of the desk. "Some people just. . . hate people for being alive. Judging them by their outer appearance. . . stereotyping as they call it."

"Ah, but Mr. Wood began to know Mr. Birch. So Mr. Wood couldn't of shot Mr. Birch for that idiotic reason," Detective Tony argued. He walked the length of the room again, hands behind his back. "Wally's a special case, that he is. . ."

---  
  
"That was weird," Brendan stated as he crawled out of the abandoned building, "really weird." The white-haired trainer looked up the sunset-colored sky thinking. "I wonder who that guy was. . . is it someone I know? Yeah, it'd had to be, he knew everything about what happened to me. Not unless he really could predict the future or had an Alakazam handy or something. . ."

The boy trainer sighed loudly and leaned against the old brick wall of the abandoned building. He stared at the dark blue sling that held up his injured arm, wondering why someone would want to shoot him in the first place.

"Well, that's an incredibly stupid question to ask," Brendan muttered to himself. "Even though its kind of depressing to think about, a lot of people want me dead." He laughed in mockingly kind of way. "My friends, my rivals, my enemies. . . perhaps even my. . . no, May wouldn't want to kill me. Would she?" Brendan shook the bad thoughts out of his head. "Of course not, snap out of it B Boy, you're losing it."

_'Are you really sure about that? How much do you know about this girl and how many lies do you think she tells?'_ The voice kept echoing inside his head.

"N-no, that guy was dead wrong!" the white-haired Pokemon Champion debated, "He doesn't know who I am. . ."

_'Perhaps young Miss Maple wanted you to be close to her. . . so she can stab you in the back that is!'_

"Damn that voice. . ." Brendan murmured, "DAMN THAT VOICE TO HELL!"

The boy trainer punched the wall with his good arm, causing him to scrape his knuckles on the rough matter of the brick wall. He brought his fist towards him and watched the blood begin to bubble up through his skin.

Brendan fell backwards into the wall and slid down, landing on his bottom. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself angrily, wiping the blood onto his pants.

"Perhaps you don't deserve those damn blessed things in the first place," a voice from the end of the alleyway responded cooly. "Or perhaps you just took those things for granted."

Brendan turned his head and saw two boys with green hair and a pair of emerald-colored eyes to match walk towards him. He rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. "Uh, Wood. . . you didn't happen to clone yourself did you?" he asked as the two green-haired trainer and contestant walked closer to him.

Wally looked at Shuu and smirked. "Really Birch, do you think I'm _that _ugly?" he pointed at Shuu and laughed.

"Haha, hilarious!" Shuu stated sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, "Not. . ."

"What _are _you guys doing here anyways?" The white-haired trainer asked.

"Oh you know, these abandoned buildings just seize to amaze me with its broken windows and crumbly walls," Wally remarked sarcastically. "We were actually passing by when we saw you trying to beat up the wall. . . I think by the looks of it that you lost," he pointed to Brendan's bloody knuckles, smirking, "Why were you punching the wall anyways?"

"Because I wanted to," Brendan retorted weakly.

"I'm sure. . ."

"Really, its true. . ."

"Never said I doubted you B Boy."

The three stood in silence before Shuu piped up. "Really, what _are _you doing here?"

"Nothing!" Brendan snapped. "Can't a kid just explore these random places in Rustbaro City? I mean YOU," he pointed at Wally, "said that you were _amazed _by broken windows and crumbly walls!"

"Dude," Wally sweat-dropped, "I was being sarcast-"

"And why does it matter what was I doing?!" Brendan ignored the green-haired trainer's comment, "I mean, I don't see why YOU of all people Wood would care about me and this little green-haired clone of yours would care either!"

"The name's Shuu," Shuu answered, "and we have met before at one of the Pokemon Contests-"

"_AND_," Brendan put emphasis on the word, "AND! AND. . . and I. . . ugh!" Brendan pushed Wally out of the way and stormed out of sight.

"Well. . . that was. . . interesting," Wally remarked causing Shuu to sweat-drop.

"I wonder what his problem is. . ." Shuu stated, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe he got in a fight with May, his **GIRLFRIEND**, and decided to hide here," Wally remarked, looking suspiciously at Shuu out of the corner of his eyes. He saw a slight twinge of jealously cross over the Pokemon Contestants face.

"Maybe. . ." Shuu replied quickly, "just maybe. . ."

"Or maybe Mr. Birch heard a voice. . . a voice that called him here. . ." someone - or something - whispered, his voice traveling with the wind.

"Wh-what was that?" Shuu asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I-I'm not sure," Wally replied, running his hands up and down his arms, "but all I know is, it got suddenly cold."

"I think," Shuu began to slowly walk backwards, "I'm going to leave now. . . nice meeting you Wally, later!" the boy ran down the rest of the alley and turned the corner.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Wally took a step forward when a what seemed like an invisible barrier blocked his way. The green-haired boy glared, slowly turning around in circles as if looking for that strange voice that called him.

"Welcome Mr. Wood," the voice cackled, "welcome to hell!"

---

"Okay, if we can't think of any reasons besides the 'Wally hates Brendan' idea, we can at least figure out _how _Wally could of shot Brendan," Officer Jacob brought up. "I believe that Wally stole someone's gun, you?"

"Same here, how else could a kid get a gun?" Detective Tony remarked.   
  
"Well he could. . ." Officer Jacob trailed off. "Do you hear something. . .?"

"Like. . .?" the detective questioned.

"Like. . . whistling. You know that cartoon when the coyote is chasing that roadrunner thing and then he ends up falling off the cliff and it makes that high-pitched whistling noise?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Yeah, well that's what it sounds-"

The officer was interrupted as a fourteen year-old boy with somewhat unruly brown hair crashed into the black couch along with a Pidgeot. The boy, remarkably after that fall, stood back up only to fall forwards again, crushing his flying Pokemon.

"Well that was. . . yeah," Detective Tony sweat-dropped as he began to investigate. He rubbed his chin. "This kid looks awfully familiar doesn't he Officer Jacob? Like. . . he's famous. . . but he's not."

"I know who he is!" Officer Jacob snapped his fingers, "Its Blue, the only kid that was Pokemon Master for ten minutes!" The officer rubbed the tips of his finger against his chin, "Hmm. . ."

"Hmm what?" the detective questioned.

"Do you suppose that Blue shot Brendan. . .?"

"What? That's absurd! Why would Blue want to kill Brendan? He has no reason! If he wanted to get revenge on losing his title so quickly, wouldn't he go after Red?"

"Ah, but what if that's what he wants us to think that? And why is he here? Why would he want to watch a Hoenn League Championship? Most Pokemon Champions come to see who us going to be the latest to the Champions but Blue was only Pokemon Champion for ten minutes. . . he has no reason to actually watch ya know."

"And you know, this entire crashing down on our roof and onto the couch could be a set-up!"

"That's right!"

"You know what I think?" the detective asked.

"No," the officer admitted, "but go ahead, speak away."

"I think that we over think things now."

"That, my friend, is no question. Its true."

---

May picked up her Pokeballs from on top of the trash can and looked down the empty alleyway, a few lost tourists passing by every now and then. She sighed as she clipped her Pokeballs back onto her belt.

_'Trust no one, question everything, and always be on your guard?'_ May thought, _'What the hell does that mean? Does he mean that someone close to me shot Brendan? Besides, can I really trust Maxie? He's the leader of Team Magma for crying out loud! It was only a few month ago when he almost tried to turn the world into all land after all right?'_

The girl trainer sighed again as she looked at the time on her PokeNav. "Hmm, seven o' clock, better get back to Bread Head before he gets worried."

May walked past a department store and turned her head, looking at her reflection in the window. Staring back at her was a girl with weary blue eyes and a small frown on her usually happy-go-lucky face. It was kind of hard for her to believe how one day she could be unbelievably happy and the next, unbelievably sad and angry.

The bandana-wearing girl shook her head and continued to walk forward, practically crashing into a young boy of fourteen while she was at it. The boy tripped over her feet and skid across the ground.

"Latias, I'm so- Brendan?" May kneeled down to where Brendan skid and looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright B Boy?"

Brendan rolled on his back and groaned. "Yeah. . . I'm fine," he stated weakly. "At least I didn't land on my left arm."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" May remarked sadly, pulling the white-haired champion up. She frowned and brushed the dirt off his clothes, "Sorry, it was bugging me," she sweat-dropped.

Brendan laughed, "Its okay." The boy trainer looked at the clock tower, "Hmm. . . its getting late. Better get to the Pokemon Center before our parents get worried huh? I don't see why we have to stay in Rustbaro, its not like Littleroot is that far away anyways."

"Well, I guess the police officers want to keep a close eye on you," May replied as the two trainers began to walk hand-in-hand.

"But Detective Tony and Officer Jacob said we could leave as long as we didn't leave Hoenn right?" Brendan inquired as he began to swing both May's and his locked hands back and forth wildly.

"Well. . . yeah I guess. But I suppose our parents don't want to waste any of our time flying back over here in case Detective Tony and Officer Jacob call us back," May retorted, "and besides, they've got dolls here!"

Brendan shook his head but grinned all the same. "Well, I've had a weird day," he admitted. "What about you?"

"Same," May agreed, "That entire questioning was kinda nerve-racking wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about-"

"Shuu?" May interrupted Brendan as she saw the green-haired contestant running out of the alleyway Brendan was previously in.

"May?" Shuu stopped running and stared at the couple. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Shopping," May replied, showing Shuu her shopping bag filled with new clothes and Pokedolls. "You?" she asked.

"Eh, some green-haired trainer made me come with him, I don't know why," Shuu shrugged.

"Speaking of a green-haired trainer," Brendan remarked, "where is Wally?"

The green-haired contestant turned around. "That's funny. . . I swore he was behind me a few minutes ago. . . and its only one pathway, he couldn't of gotten lost. After you left Brendan, a strange, creepy voice whispered to us. I kinda got well. . . freaked out and ran for it and I thought Wally would do the same but I guess. . . he didn't."

"Something is wrong," the girl trainer stated, letting go of Brendan's hand to peer into the alleyway. "Its not like Wally to stay there even if he is more braver and stronger then he was before. Something - or someone - is making him stay there. I think we should go check it out!"

"Aw, can't we let the loser-" he smiled innocently as May gave him her infamous death glare, "-be by himself? Don't kill me for that May heh. . ."

"Come on B Boy," May ignored Brendan's whining and pulled him by his good arm into the alley, "I'm sure Wally would do the same for you!"

"Yeah, right May, right." Brendan rolled his eyes and let May drag him along. "Coming Shuu?"

"Yeah, sure," Shuu grumbled as he followed the two trainers into the alleyway.

May let go of Brendan's sleeve as they entered they turned the corner. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What building is this?" she questioned, pointing to the run-down department store.

"A run-down building May," Shuu replied simply.

"Well yeah. . ."

"Okay, now that we're and Wally's not, can we turn back now?" Brendan asked as he looked around.

"I want to go inside though." May peeked her head through the window, "Sure is dark in there that's for sure!"

"No really May?" Shuu retorted sarcastically, "You would think that building would be filled with sunlight and pretty little dandelions!"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"So?"

"Oh, cut it out you two," Brendan shook his head and pulled May away from the window. "It looks kind of. . . unsafe. This building could collapse down any minute or if we go in, we could step on a rusty nail and end up getting a tetanus shot in the butt. Or like this could be the place where the aliens land and eat people's brains."

"Okay. . ." Shuu backed away from Brendan. "I think you've been reading one too many comic books."

"Eh, you get bored in the hospital after awhile." Brendan noticed that his girlfriend was gone. "May?"

"She probably went inside," said Shuu as he stared at the rest of May's body crawling into the hole in the door.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious for answering that tricky question!" Brendan rolled his eyes and crawled underneath the hole to get his girlfriend. Soon, he was back inside the run-down building except this time with two of his friends. The white-haired champion walked over to May's side, Shuu standing on his other side.

"This place is so. . . cool!" May remarked happily.

"Rayquaza, your weird May," Shuu stated bewilderedly.

"Well so are you but I don't say it out loud," May retaliated sharply. "Now where's Wally. . .?"

"Welcome back Mr. Birch," a strange voice from the pitch-dark hallway stated in its cold and eerie-sounding voice. "I see you brought friends this time, I've already got one of yours in the back."

"Who?" Brendan demanded.

"That little green-haired trainer," the voice replied cooly.

"Oh, Wally?" Brendan asked, "In that case, you can keep him."

"Brendan!" May said sharply.

"What?" Brendan asked innocently.

"Who are you. . .?" Shuu questioned, ignoring the couple's bickering.

"I am. . ." loud foot steps began to walk down the hallway; the three kids gasped. The voice finished his sentence, "Someone you thought would never be the voice in the first place. . ."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block. You guys know I get updated this story the next day anyways because of my weird pattern of inspiration. And I will do Steven next chapter. . . _::nod nod::_

Yeah, I know Blue is the girl in the manga but I'm using Blue, the boy in the Pokemon Game series alrighty? Speaking of Blue, that entire crashing down on Detective Tony and Officer Jacob was also Shadow/Phantomness's idea. . . thanks for all the ideas you gave me! =) They really helped.

N e ways, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter to. . . this story!

LaTeR dAyZ!

Mini-Mysteries: (Breezy is bored and is deciding to see how good are you at mind-teaser things).

"I'm heavy forwards but not backwards. What am I?"

So. . . you know what it is?


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer**: I don't own but you don't need to know that do you? ::_shifty eyes_::

Ah, sorry for the long non-updating period. Writer's block can be the worse sometimes ::_sighs_::. But Breezy is back (not matter how much you guys groan haha, I'm sure ya liked the two month hiatus without seeing a story by me somewhere on the first page) and she's gonna be here for awhile.

Muddy: Sadly.

. . . Anyways, enjoy this next chapter and yada yada ya. . .

**Random Fact of the Story**: (btw, these aren't clues, they're just. . . random facts of the story lol) Brendan was suppose to be killed with poison but was instead changed to a gun.

* * *

**Chapter XIII:**

"Max! You little twerp! What the hell are you doing here?" May shouted as she advanced on her eleven year-old brother. She poked a finger at his chest and glared daggers into his eyes. "You are _so _dead so scaring us like that!"

Max didn't seemed fazed by his sister's threats though. He instead took off his square black glasses and rubbed them clean before placing them back on.

"Haven't changed a bit sis," Max laughed, smirking.

"You have a brother May?" Drew asked, perplexed.

"Uh. . . yeah," Brendan answered for the girl trainer.

"Then how come you're not in the Ruby or Sapphire game then?" asked Drew as he eyed Max with his emerald-colored eyes.

"I'm in the game!" Max answered sharply. "People just don't know its me! I'm that little kid with the blue hair and the glasses that tells either 'Brendan' or 'May' that Professor Birch is in trouble! After that, I just wander around 'May's' house."

"Really?" Drew questioned as he got out his Sapphire cartridge and placed it in his PokeNav. He turned the device on and entered his Pokemon game file. "Alright then Altaria, fly to Littleroot like you've never flow before!" he ordered with a slight smirk on his face.

Brendan shook his head, bewildered by the Pokemon Coordinator.

"What? Don't look at me like I have problems!" Drew remarked with a frown as he flew his Altaria in the game to Littleroot town. The green-haired contestant noticed the little boy with blue hair walking around the front area of 'May's' house. "Whoa, you are in the game! That's funny!" he laughed.

"Uh huh," Brendan shook his head and paid attention back towards May's little brother. "So Max, how's the Kanto region? Heard you just got your eighth badge! Congrats and good luck in the Pokemon League!"

"Thanks Brendan but you should really congratulate Timber, my Sceptile, and my other Pokemon for getting me this far!" Max grinned as he looked down at the Pokeballs on his belt.  
  
"Max, I'm going to say this as calmly as I can. . ." May said, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE BACK IN KANTO ANNOYING PEOPLE OVER THERE NOT HERE IN HOENN!"

"Whoa. . . loud," Brendan remarked, eyeing his girlfriend worriedly. "Can't a kid come back to his home region every now and then especially since he's done getting all his requirements for the Indigo League?"

Max nodded in agreement. "Exactly," he replied, "and besides, I wanted to see if B Boy over here was alright. Heard you got shot in the shoulder blade. . . ouch."

Brendan chose to ignore Max's comment and got serious with him. "Were you. . . that voice?" he asked, causing both May and Drew to look at him weirdly.

"Like I've said May, freak child that Brendan," said Drew, rolling his eyes.

"The. . . voice?" Max asked as he scratched his head. "You mean that voice that said something like, 'I am. . . someone you wouldn't of expected in the first place?' That voice?"

"Yeah! Was that you?" Brendan asked excitedly.

Max cracked up in peals of laughter. "Yeah! I got you guys good didn't I?" the eleven year-old stated through his fits of chuckles. "You guys were like, 'Who are you?' HAHA! Latios, that's some funny stuff right th-"

Max was cut off when his sister smacked him on top of his head.

"Max! You little twerp, you scared the crap out of us!" May shouted, continuing to pound on her brother's head. "Don't you do that again otherwise I'm going to tell dad that you broke his ceramic Slaking shape coffee mug last year!"

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again so stop hitting me already!" Max yelled back, getting out of his sister's grip. Sighing in relief, he straightened up and fixed his askew glasses that slid down to his nose. "Fine, so it was me that said that, I thought it would be funny seeing as you guys were already paranoid from coming in here. Where are we anyways and what are we doing in here?"

"We, as in me, Brendan and Drew are here because Wally went missing," May answered. "You, though, are here because you wanted to freak us out. Which you did. So get out."

"Nah, I feel like staying actually," Max replied, throwing his hands behind his head. "Besides, I can help you guys, I already been through this place already! Its really awesome really if you ignore that smell of something being in the fridge too long."

"Oh joy, I can hardly wait to go down that hallway!" May rolled her eyes and she walked past the boys and into the hallway. "We've got to go find Wally remember?"

_'Max really was the voice, the voice that talked to me before,'_ Brendan thought in his head as the two trainers and Pokemon Contestant walked down the dark, narrow hallway, following May. _'I just know it is! Max is smart for a kid his age. . . but why doesn't he want to admit that he told me some pretty good advice? How come he's not telling May or Drew what he thinks? And just what the heck is he hiding?'_

---

"Ha, told you I would win Lance!" Red remarked arrogantly as both he and Lance, Dragon Pokemon Champion, entered the Hoenn Elite 4 headquarters.

"I'll let you think that if it makes you feel better," Lance replied smartly.

"Red, Lance, good of you two to come on such short notice!" Drake said heartily from his armchair.

The two Pokemon Champions of Kanto walked over to the two Pokemon Champions of Hoenn and sat down across from them.

"Now this Brendan kid. . . wasn't he in Team Magma?" Red got straight to the point as he sat down in a cushy red armchair.

"He didn't want to join on his own free will though Red," Steven answered, knowing about Red's hatred against Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma and any other team that did devious things in the past. "Okay, well he did but he was tricked into joining really as he told me once. Maxie told him that he was going to make the world half land, half sea and make the world 'equal.' "

"The only way to make the world equal is to stop the racism and hatred," Lance remarked. "And even then. . ."  
  
"I don't like it. This Brendan Birch may have the skill to be a Pokemon Champion but that doesn't mean he has the right heart to serve up to his title," Red said with a frown on his face.

"Brendan is a good kid, you just got to learn to get past his arrogance and into his real self," Steven replied cooly, defending the new Pokemon Champion of Hoenn.

"Ha, reminds me of two champions sitting in this room right now," Drake chuckled to himself as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know Steven," Red shook his head. "Can we really trust this Birch kid? His dad may be a well-respected Professor of the Hoenn Region but that doesn't mean he after all."

"Like father, like son as they say," Steven argued through clench teeth, clearly getting annoyed with the Pokemon Champion sitting across from him.

"I'm just saying that Brendan could be untrustworthy," Red argued, keeping his cool unlike the Hoenn Champion.

Something inside of Steven must of sparked up for the Steel-type Pokemon Champion rose out from his chair and began to advance on Red, an angry look on his face.

"Settle down you two, there is no need to get at each other's throats now," the elderly Dragon Champion of Hoenn interrupted the fight. "We came here to discuss the new Hoenn Pokemon Champion, not to debate whether or not he's honorable enough to be considered to be one."

"You're right Drake," Steven admitted as he sat back down in his seat.

"Whatever," Red shook his head again but nevertheless kept his opinions to himself.

"Good," Drake nodded. "Now do you two have any other questions?"

"Yeah," Lance answered. "Who is the understudy again? Me and Red were at the battle last night but we didn't seem to catch her name. May Maple was it? Isn't her dad the gym leader of Petalburg City?"

"Yes, Norman is May's dad," Drake answered thoughtfully.

"Hold up, wasn't May on Team Aqua before?" Red brought up, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "Wow, that's setting an example for the little kids isn't it, having former Team Magma and Team Aqua members be this year's Pokemon League Champion and Understudy of Hoenn!"

"Is that your only concern?" Steven asked icily.

"Steven. . ." Drake warned.

"I'm serious Drake, the only thing that he is concerned about is the fact that Brendan and May were on Team Aqua and Magma. Who the hell fuckin' cares about that now?! Its all in the past!"

"What those teams did was try to change the lives of people and Pokemon alike!" Red argued. "Do you know how many lives could of been lost because of that?"

"I do Red, I do understand but what you need to understand is that those two realize what they were doing was wrong and they fixed it! They knew they made a mistake but you don't seem to care about that do you?"

"Well _excuse_ me for caring about the people!" Red retorted sarcastically. "How do you know that Brendan and May have been tricking you all along? How do you know that their still loyal to the Team Magma and Aqua Leaders? That's right, you don't!"

"If you're that unbelievable arrogant that you can't even see what those two did for the Hoenn region then you're more than a jackass than I thought!" Steven barked, angered.

"I'm not even going to respond that fucked up statement," Red replied cooly.

_'Red really does hate the people on those teams,'_ Steven thought in his head. _'But he wouldn't stoop down that low to try and murder Brendan even though he knows that he was on Team Magma right?'_

The Steel-type trainer looked at Red again and blinked twice, puzzled.

_'Nah, I don't think he would. But yet. . .'_

---

"Anyways, while the Viridian Gym Leader is knocked out cold at the moment," Detective Tony started, "let us continue what we were discussing. Who's next on the list of suspects?"

"May Maple," Officer Jacob answered. "She's the one that people who people would less likely suspect as for trying to commit homicide on young Mr. Birch. I, for one, have no clue why she would want to seeing as the two did travel together through the Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto regions."

"But that also could mean that Miss Maple was getting annoyed with Mr. Birch officer," the detective debated. "Also, the fact that she would be least likely suspected would be a nice cover up to hide the fact that she did try to murder Mr. Birch."

Officer Jacob rubbed his temples and stared at the outside world through the dirty glass window. "If Miss Maple were annoyed with Mr Birch, _detective_, then why would she be Mr. Birch's girlfriend? Now am I so far back in the times where I don't know that girlfriend means 'hated rival' or what _detective?_ What does girlfriend mean to you?"

"Girlfriend at young Mr Birch's and Miss Maple's age to me would have to mean something along the lines of 'we're-not-really-in-love-but-people-say-we-look-cute-together-so-therefore-were-together' or something like that," Detective Tony replied cooly. "If you don't understand, which does not cease to surprise me if you don't, I mean that their not really in love, their just well, close."

"How do you know that their not in love though Tony?" Officer Jacob questioned. "We cannot see through their eyes, we cannot walk around in their shoes, we do not know what goes inside their heads. Romeo and Juliet were in love around their age after all weren't they?"

"Do I dare remind you that they died because of that?" Detective Tony argued.

"They didn't die because of their love as you state it," the officer rolled his eyes. "They died because their family were feuding against each other. But anyways, back on topic, no, I don't think May could of killed Brendan. Yes, there are reasons that she could of but she wouldn't of had the time to do so anyways."

"Explain this to me officer," Detective Tony retorted.

"As both Brendan and May stated, May was the last to leave the party," Officer Jacob started. "May also stated that she took a five minute shower, dried her hair and went to bed."

"She could of been lying though Jacob," the detective debated. "No one knows if she really took a shower, no one knows if she dried her hair, hell, know one knows if she even set foot in her bedroom."

"What do you mean by that Mr. Anthony Peterson?" the police officer inquired. "Do you mean that May could of lied, got a gun from someone and shot down Brendan?"

"Exactly right officer, I'm proud of you, you used your mind for once!" Detective Tony clapped mockingly, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh shut up detective," Officer Jacob sighed. "Anyways, May has all the right reasons and the way to commit homicide on Brendan. The gun she could of stolen from her dad, she has the perfect cover up being girlfriend and all and she had the perfect time to go in for the kill with no one around! Bloody hell Tony, you don't think May was the one that try to shoot down her boyfriend so to speak?"

"Its possible, every suspect we've brought up is possible," Detective Tony retorted. "In fact, everyone in this blasted world could of shot Brendan down. We've all got reasons to why we do certain things and this mystery is no exception to that. Now I don't want to point fingers at May even with the fact that she became number one on my most suspected list and if I were you, I wouldn't do so myself. Now. . . I think we've run out of suspects right officer?"

"Wrong," a voice from behind the detective and officer stated in a weak and hoarse voice. "You still have a few more suspects to ponder over. . . that's where I come in. . . literally."

---  
  
"Wally!" Brendan hollered, his voice echoing through the cramped-up hallway. "Wally, Wally, Wally! Come out, come out wherever you are! Brendan has cookies! Brendan has candy! Brendan won't call you Wallace for an entire month!"

"You're such an ass sometimes Brendan," May rolled her eyes as the four continued their way down the long, dark hallway. "We've been walking for hours and we still haven't seen a single doorway yet!"

"We've only been walking for five minutes May," Max pointed out. "Besides, Wally should be around here somewhere, we should keep looking for him."

"And how would you know that Max?" Brendan asked suspiciously.

"Considering this is the only hallway not blocked Brendan and the fact that Wally wasn't in the main entrance, I believe this is the only place where he can be," Max answered calmly as he searched for his flashlight in his backpack. Finding it, he clicked it on, making the hallway look more warm and less creepy.

The three trainers plus Pokemon Coordinator continued their way down the long hallway, not knowing where they would end up yet still trudging on forwards. Passing an old picture frame, a small shout caught their attention.

"Did you guys hear that?" May asked worriedly as she clung on to Brendan's arm.

"Its probably just these old walls squeaking," Drew answered as he punched the wall with a closed fist. Drew's punch caused the old picture frame to fall off, revealing a secret switch on the door. "Hey look, a switch!"

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious AGAIN Drew," Brendan rolled his eyes as he took a hold of the switch in one hand. "Should I press down?"

"What else do we have to lose?" Max answered with a shrug.

"Our lives," May shuddered.

"You're too over dramatic May. . ."

"Say that again when we end up _DEAD_!"

"We're not going to wind up dead May," Drew replied, rolling his emerald-green eyes. "Maybe hurt, but not dead."

"Because that makes me feel _so _much better Drew!"

"I try May, I try."

Brendan and Max looked at each other and shrugged as they pulled the switch. The sounds of plaster cracking and walls shifting caught their attention from behind. What they saw made them gasp. . .

Was that gasp a surprised one or one to worry about is the real question though. . .

* * *

::_shrugs_:: This is the future so if May is 14 -15 here, then that should make Max around the 11 year-old area right? Plus I needed a reason why he wasn't in the Hoenn Region to begin so I figure when he was 10, he traveled Hoenn then when he was 11 he went to Kanto. Alrighty? Alrighty! 

Muddy: But then why are Brendan and May still traveling the Hoenn region then Breeze?

Because they already traveled the other regions and tried their luck at the Hoenn region again. I guess. And why did I name Max's Sceptile Timber? Because I don't have any other names lol.

Breezy would like to apologize if Red and Lance are OOC (which they probably are). You guys told Breezy that they were arrogant but had the skill to do so, so she did exactly that. Breezy doesn't know any better and had to rely on a few people to give her their personalities and such. And the people that helped Breezy with that, she would like to thank you. Now Breezy shall get out of third-person and talk regular once again.

Well more suspects for you guys! HAHA! ::_points at you and laughs_:: Nah j/k.

**Mini-mystery:**

_"I am heavy forwards but not backwards. What am I?" Answer: Ton._  
  
Now as for the real question. . .

On a stormy night, a boy came running to Detective Tony's office.

"Detective Tony, me and my dad were watching T.V. and there was a flash of lightening outside, causing the power to go out for a few seconds! When it came back on, I found my dad dead!" the boy exclaimed.

"You don't say," the detective stated as he followed the boy out back to his house.

"There he is!" the boy shouted, pointed to a man's slumped body on the couch, clearly showing that he was indeed dead.

Detective Tony strolled across the length of the room and asked, "How did he die exactly?"

"I'm not sure," the boy admitted. "We were watching T.V. and then the power went off and I found my dad dead!"

The power went off for a few seconds again before turning back on.

Detective Tony shook his head, "It wasn't just an accidental death was it boy? This was a murder."

"What?!" the boy exclaimed.

"Ha, don't be surprised, you lied from the beginning and you're lying about how your dad died."

How does Detective Tony know he's lying?

LaTeR dAyZ!


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer**: You guys are slow, you know I don't own it.

Isn't it great to wake up one morning to find all your stories gone on your word processor? And then when you go to backup, that's also gone as well? Yes, well. . .

Seeing as WSBB was the only fic being worked on (besides maybe HLKC and a few sentences of TC), I didn't lose much. Plus I remember this chapter so yeah. I'm gonna stop ranting now and let you read. So enjoy!

A/N: If I haven't already, I'm calling "Blue" (which is Gary to some of ya) Green because that's his real manga name and most of you know that and stuff lol. Same goes for Shuu, I'm calling him Drew since more people know him as Drew, not Shuu.

**Helpful Hints**: (Seeing as I did run out of "Random Facts of the Story" for this story _::sweat-drops::,_ I've decided to help you out with clues. Whether you chose to believe them or not is up to you. . . if you do choose to follow them, I could be leading you WAY off track or getting you closer to knowing who the suspect is. Your choice, not gonna pick for ya lol) Just because there are a few people on the main suspects list, it doesn't mean that there aren't other suspects after all. . .

Its up to you if ya wanna believe me or not! =P

* * *

**Chapter XIV:**

Brendan gasped in horror at the sight in front of him. From behind him, he heard May gasp as well. For what he saw was so terrifying, so hair-raising, so bloodcurdling, so. . . 

Cute. 

"It's disgusting!" Brendan shuddered in fright. 

Sure enough, hundreds of Pokedolls lined to walls of the secret room, ranging from the smallest of an Azurill doll to the largest of a Wailmer doll to the brightest of a Torchic doll, to the dullest of a Duskull. 

May had an opposite emotion from her boyfriend's. "I'm. In. Heaven!" she cried out excitedly as she rushed into the room. With her sapphire-blue eyes sparkling with joy, May picked up a Skitty doll only to have it crumble at her touch. "What the. . .? Just when you think you're in heaven, you wind up in hell! NO!" 

Brendan blinked twice and chose not to respond to his girlfriend's comment. "Where exactly are we?" Brendan asked instead, flinching every now and then at the sight of the Pokedolls. 

Max flashed out his PokeNav at the end of Brendan's question. Scanning the area and pressing a few buttons on the device, Max answered, "It's the old Devon Corporation. They were going to add this part of Devon to the new building but construction isn't scheduled until next year so they can build up funds or something. . ." 

"And this has to do with these freaky Pokedolls how?" Brendan questioned, curious. 

Max slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Well, Devon makes Pokemon-related merchandise and since Pokedolls are based off Pokemon. . . hmm. . . I think you can figure this one out on your own don't ya think?" 

"But what Pokemon just stare at you with their beady little eyes?" Brendan argued.

The black-haired trainer sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Anyways. . ." 

"Ha, that's right!" Brendan smirked in triumph. 

Meanwhile, both Drew and May were exploring the small, dark, and crowded room. 

"This place must be very old if the dolls break at our touch!" May remarked, watching the tenth dolls she touched crumble. "What exactly is this place and why would you leave such cute Pokedolls here?" 

Drew rolled his emerald-green eyes and sat down at the edge of an old wooden table nearby. "Its probably an extra storage room for useless crap," he finally answered, a small grin tugging at his face. 

"And what's that suppose to mean?" May demanded to know. 

The Pokemon Coordinator only smirked in return and leaned on his hands; this caused one of the wooden legs on the table. Drew fell roughly on the dirty concrete floor, the old Pokedolls piling up and blowing up on him. 

May giggled and helped pick Drew up. "Are you alright" she finally asked after her fits of laughed died down. 

Drew only grumbled and brushed the remains of Pokedolls off of him. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing behind the girl trainer. 

May turned around quickly. "Its. . . its another door," she answered as she walked over towards the other secret door, Drew following after her. "I guess those Pokedolls were hiding it. Brendan, Max, come here please." 

"Well, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Brendan inquired, sticking out his tongue soon afterwards. "Yeah! Answer it smart ass, you know everything else!" 

Max stared dully at Brendan for a few seconds before turning towards his sister. "I don't know what you see in him sometimes. . ." 

May only shrugged and placed a hand on the rusted silver doorknob. "Think I should open the door?" 

"Go for it!" Drew answered impatiently. 

The blue-eyed trainer turned the knob and pushed the door open. Instantly, a fine layer of dust suffocated her. May coughed and blew the dust away before entering the room. Using the small crack of light that shone through a grimy window, May scanned the room with carefully. Her eyes rested on a figure lying in the middle of the room, bound by the arms and legs by rope. But what really caught her attention was his bright green hair. . . 

"Wally!" she screamed as she ran down towards the figure and bent down on her knees. 

Wally rolled over and groaned through the duct tape and gag in his mouth. His emerald-green eyes darted back and forth nervously as the other three boys rushed over. 

"Who did this to you?" Brendan demanded as Drew and Max got on their knees with May to help untie the ropes that bound Wally together. 

Wally's words were muffled until Brendan reached down and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth. 

The green-haired trainer spat out the dirty old sock and glared at the white-haired trainer. "You didn't have to rip the tape off so hard!" he complained. "Latios, that hurt!" 

Max untied the last knot and freed Wally from the ropes as Brendan stared at him impatiently. "So. . .?" he questioned again. "Who did it?" 

With the help of May, Wally sat up. Sighing and running a nervous hand through his light-green hair, he answered quietly, "I'm. . . I'm not sure actually. It was too dark to see and. . . I don't know!" 

"How did you get taken in here then?" Brendan asked in a calmer voice. 

Wally closed his eyes thoughtfully, thinking. "Well. . ." he began, re-opening his eyes. "When Drew ran away, I tried to follow after him but somehow, an unseen force stopped me. But then, I just realized I was stepping on my shoelace," he sweat-dropped. "But it was too late for me to run away for someone took hold of me by the throat and dragged me in. I tried to get one of my Pokemon out but the stranger took a hold of my hands as well. I guess I was rather hard to hold with me struggling and all so the strange dude knocked me with unconscious, with what I don't know. I woke up later on and found myself here with my feet and arms bound together and a rather annoying headache I might add. Then you guys magically appeared and here I am, talking to you!" 

"Uh huh. . ." Brendan trailed off. "Why would someone want to kidnap you in the first place though?" 

"Are you saying I'm not special like you to get kidnapped?" Wally snapped back. 

The white-haired champion sweat-dropped. "Not exactly. . ." he muttered, "but I mean, why? Why would someone want to kidnap you?" 

Drew stood up and glared at the window. "Perhaps," he began, "perhaps someone lead us here to stall us. . . Perhaps they kidnapped Wally and tied and gagged him to keep us busy. . . Perhaps we are here to make us get as far away from them as they can."

Detective Tony and Officer Jacob quickly turned around and saw a groggy gym leader of Viridian City try to stand up, his dark-brown hair unkempt, his eyes weary. Trying to stand up was pointless though for soon, Green fell back down, too tired from falling through the roof to stand. 

"Are you alright? Do you need to go see a doctor?" Detective Tony asked, a hint of distress in his voice for the young gym leader. 

Green groaned something about why Ho-oh invented headaches before muttering, "Yeah, I'm fine, just dizzy that's all. . ." 

"In that case. . ." Detective Tony trailed off, "what are you doing here, why are you here, why did you crash through our roof out of all the roofs in Rustbaro and are you going to pay for the roof you left a gigantic hole in?" 

Despite the fact that Green looked tired, he answered in a strong voice. "For starters, I'm here to give people some information, why I'm here is because this is the region where Brendan Birch got shot at earlier this morning, I crashed through your roof because your just unlucky like that and I might pay for the roof depending on how much it is. Hope you have insurance!" 

The detective rolled his eyes and sat down on his desk. He stared at the gym leader and sighed. "Now, you said you have some information to give. . ." 

Green nodded and relaxed in the dusty black couch. "I figure that whoever is running this case might need some help. . ." 

"Are you calling us stupid?" Detective Tony demanded. 

Green only shrugged. "Your words, not mine," he laughed. 

Officer Jacob had to hold Detective Tony back from advancing on the gym leader. "Anyways Green," the officer started. "You have new information. . .?" 

The gym leader shook his head. "Nope. . . well, sorta anyways," he answered, rubbing a hand behind his head. "Just gonna say that there might be new suspects that aren't exactly with us if you know what I mean. . ." 

"As in not actually here or not here in the region or as in they're dead and are trying to kill Brendan for revenge kind of way?" Detective Tony remarked, smirking. 

Green blinked twice before answered. "As in the 'they weren't here in the region' type of way. Supposedly anyways. . ." 

"What do you mean by that?" Officer Jacob inquired. "You mean someone from like Kanto, Johto, or anywhere else could of come and shot Brendan?" 

"Its possible isn't it?" Green replied, resting his hands at the back of his head. "For example, Red. He's the one that told me about Brendan one day about how he was on Team Magma and yada yada yada ya. You know how Red dislikes those evil organization and whatnot." 

"Are you saying that Red did it?"

"No, just bringing up the fact that someone out of Hoenn might of tried to kill Brendan. There's Lance too of course. Why he would want to kill Brendan, I don't know." Green shrugged. "Anyways though, what suspects are on the top of your list anyways? Steven, May, Wally, what?" 

"How do you know them. . .?" 

"Well, May is the new understudy of the Hoenn Pokemon League," Green started. "Steven is the last defense for the Elite 4, and Wally is known for being the rival of Brendan. All the rivals of the famous Pokemon Champions are always known for some strange reason." The gym leader shrugged again and stared outside of the window. 

"And do you think they did it?" Detective Tony questioned. 

"Well for sure I know its not Steven," Green answered. "He was busy helping us for what use to be the Pokemon Master's brunch thing. He left at like. . . three-ish and it takes awhile to get from Evergrande to Littleroot. Wally and May could of, yeah, but where the hell would they get a gun anyways?" 

"What about Norman, gym leader of Petalburg?" 

"Its possible," Green replied honestly. "He does have a gun after all." 

"Sorry if this is random but. . . have you met Brendan or May before?" Detective Tony questioned curiously. 

Green, puzzled by the question, answered, "Not personally, no. I know of them of course and saw them at the finals for the Hoenn League." 

Detective Tony nodded and got up. Walking over to the officer (who stood near the doorway), he whispered in his ear, "I believe I know who tried to kill Brendan last night." 

Officer Jacob scratched his head. "Who?" he asked. 

"He's in this room right now. . ."

"Have you seen my wife around Norman?" Professor Birch asked as he strode into the Rustbaro Pokemon Center. "I've looked all around town and even flew back to Littleroot but haven't found her." 

Norman shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "She's probably gone shopping with my wife in Slateport or Mauville," he answered, placing his soda on a nearby table. He picked up the daily newspaper and began to read. "Nothing to worry about really." 

Professor Birch collapsed in the seat in front of Norman's and drummed his fingers on the table. After a few moments of silence, he brought up, "What do you think of this entire. . . case Norman? Its kind of. . . out of proportion isn't it?"

Norman raised an eyebrow from behind his newspaper. "Well, your son was almost killed earlier this morning plus the small, minor fact that he did become Pokemon Master just yesterday night," he replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Honestly Professor, if a kid that's saved the world, became a Hoenn Pokemon Champion, and has a pretty famous father to begin with, I'm damn sure that he would be televised if he got shot in the shoulder." 

"I know that," Professor Birch retaliated with a sharp tongue. "I know that Brendan is a famous kid now its just. . . well. . . So many people could of tried to kill him last night but we keep bringing in the wrong suspects." 

"Oh?" Norman lowered his newspaper and looked the professor straight in the eye. "What do you mean by that. . . professor?" 

Professor Birch raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that. . . Norman?" 

Norman only shook his head and raised his newspaper up again. "Nothing, its just makes me curious as to why you said we keep bringing in the wrong suspects. Does that mean you know who tried to murder Brendan this morning?" 

"No!" the professor answered rather too quickly. "I don't! It just seems that the suspects that Detective Tony well, suspects seem wrong. Everyone of those suspects are close to Brendan and well. . . I don't know. . ." 

"Well maybe they were trying to get closer to Brendan in order to stab him in the back," Norman replied absentmindedly. "Who really does know anyways?" 

"Apparently you do," Professor Birch replied cooly. "What do you mean by that last statement?" 

"That who really knows part?" Norman asked. 

"No, before that." 

"The stab him in the back part?" 

"Yeah. What exactly does that mean?" 

"Exactly what it says." Norman placed the newspaper on the table and took another sip of coffee. "People are deceitful, there is no doubt about that. People build up trust only to have that trust crash down upon their heads when they're not looking. And with that, I shall get back to my reading." The gym leader put down his cup and picked up his newspaper. 

From in front of the paper though, Norman didn't see Professor Birch's look of suspicion. . .

* * *

Blah, sucky ending lol. 

I believe that this case is coming to an end very soon. Some of you guessed right. Some of you did but went to other people. Some of you were WAY off to begin with lol. Better figure it out soon, the clock is ticking. . .

Anyways though. . .

Now Professor Birch is suspecting Norman and Detective Tony is suspecting Green. Fun lol. Speaking of Detective Tony and Green, I'm sure that scene could of been better but I had no ideas for that scene so most of the clues were already given away anyways. But yeah, I'll make the conclusion to that scene better. I'll give you another helpful hint though (whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you once again): Some scenes are pointless. Try and eliminate the ones that are (if you know them that is) to make things easier for ya lol.

**Mini-mystery**: (Answer to last one: The T.V. set wasn't on when Detective Tony came and if the boy came straight away, he wouldn't have time to turn the set off. . . or something like that, [I got these from a book and I forget heh])

This one is easy:

_How can I make thirty cents while only using two coins when one of them is not a nickel?_

LaTeR dAyZ!


	15. XV

OMG! ITS AN UPDATE! SQUEE!

After the longest hiatus of my writing career, WSBB is back and bett- okay, it's back. Enjoy!

**Helpful Hint**: Guns are illegal in Hoenn. Do you know how many people have guns?

I didn't really proofread so tell me if there are any mistakes ja?

Oh yeah. Since likes to play with my mind and erase all the friggin' symbols in the world (surprised that I can use é still), scene changes are now known as ". . . . . . . . ." or uber amounts of ellipsesinstead. Hopefully they'll be able to read that but if not, you're screwed.

* * *

**Chapter XV:**

"What bull-"

"Brendan!" May scolded at her boyfriend's dirty mouth.

The white-haired trainer only shrugged and ran his good hand through his hair nervously. "Even if we are here because someone wants to lead us away, who the hell would do that?"

Drew only shrugged, flicking his dark-green hair out of his eyes out of habit. "I was thinking more along the lines of _WHY_ someone would want to lead us away. There's obviously got to be some explanation . . . but what?" He walked over to the broken table and trailed one finger down its dusty surface. "And why would they want to kidnap Wally of all people anyways?"

"Pardon me for not being special enough to be kidnapped again," Wally retorted sarcastically, rolling his emerald-green eyes. He curled his legs underneath him as a thoughful look dawned upon his face. "Maybe because I was the closest one in the alleyway of this building. Oh, and thanks for waiting up for me Drew, really appreciate it!"

"Whatever . . ."

May sat down next to Wally and hugged her knees to her chest. "This is getting really freaky," she admitted in a nervous tone. "I don't like it one bit! Everyone's a suspect, anyone could of done it, anyone could be the one to attempt to kill my B Boy . . . Why were we cursed Latias, why?" She bit her lip to hold in her tears.

A solemn silence followed May's speech until Max broke it. "Let's just get out of here alright?" he said as he adjusted the square frames on his nose. "We can think about it outside-"

"No," came the sharp reply from Brendan, "I don't want to leave yet." Brendan peeked his head outside the secret room, his scarlet-red eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light of his flashlight. "There _has_ to be a reason as to why whoever tied up Wally chose this place. There has got to be a reason why that voice called me from this certain area. There just has to be, I know it!"

May looked at Brendan worriedly. "This is a pretty secluded area of Rustboro," she commented. "That certain someone, or something, probably picked this place because no one rarely comes back here . . . except for us that is."

The white-haired trainer only shrugged off his girlfriend's comment. "This building though . . . why is it still up if it's in such a run-down state? I'm sure Devon wouldn't want this ugly building behind it right?"

Max decided to answer this time. "Remember? May said that construction was schelduled for next year. They're not going to knock down this building anytime soon."

"And the voice? The voice has to be somewhere in here."

"In all honesty, I doubt it," Wally piped in as he groggily stood back on two feet. "That voice or the person of the voice tied me up quickly and ran out knowing that someone was bound to notice me missing."

"But . . ." Brendan trailed off, head cast down toward the ground, "this building . . . this entire area . . . don't you think there's something unusually . . . eerie or different about it?" He reached out and grabbed the side of the dusty doorframe. "Please, can we explore it for a few minutes?"

May looked at Max who only shrugged back in return. A small frown emerged on her face as she walked over and placed her soft, delicate hand upon her boyfriend's right shoulder. "Brendan . . . We're going to be in so much trouble for being back here and ever since earlier this morning, I don't think we need to be yelled at right now."

The boy trainer only snorted and stepped away from his girlfriend, his fingers still groping the sides of the doorframe. "Yeah right May, like our parents are going to yell at us for after what happened to me."

"Don't use that as an excuse."

"Right . . . Okay May, sure." Sighing in defeat, the boy looked at the rest of the group and nodded his head toward the exit. "You heard the lady, let's go."

The three other boys looked at each other, then to May before finally resting their eyes on Brendan. Curious, the three boys pointed toward the table where the blank look of the Pokéballs stared back at them.

"And what about those?" Wally dared to ask, shuddering a bit as he gazed into the empty, clear-blue eyes of a Pikachu doll. Feet slapping down upon the concrete, he picked up the doll before it collapsed into a pile of dust in his hands. The two blue marbles of the Pikachu's eyes rolled on the floor and ricocheted upward. Wally immediately caught it in the palm of his hand and gazed at the cobalt intensity of the marble. "Should we leave them here or what?"

"Well, you can't really pick them up without having them . . . well . . . explode," Max commented as he strolled over to the table and picked up a Treecko. Like the dolls before, this one disintergrated into air particles causing the eleven year-old trainer to cough as he breathed it in. Though, unlike the Pikachu doll, the marble-like eyes broke on impact as it touched the hard concrete flooring.

May only smiled. "Oh, we'll find a way alright."

"_You_ tried to murder Brendan Birch?"

"What!" Detective Tony smacked his forehead in annoyance and directed his eyes toward the boy sitting on the couch and cleaning his already polished Pokéballs. "I meant Green you dolt," he whispered in a harsh tone. "Think about it . . . He said that the person who tried to kill Brendan lives in another region. Green lives in another region! He doesn't know Brendan and May either so he could of killed Brendan without any remorse! He also knows a lot for his own good especially for being in another region!"

The police officer only chortled softly as he walked past the detective and toward the dusty redwood table. "In all honesty Tones, that has got to be _**the**_ most idiotic thing I've heard from you and I've heard a lot of stupid things come out of your mouth mind you." Officer Jacob pushed the ashtray away from the table to rid himself of the horrid stench of burning ashes. "And now I said that too loud. Now Green is going to ask-"

"What's stupid?" Green interruped as he tore his attention away from his Pokéballs.

"See?"

Sighing, the detective shook his head, pursing his lips grimly. "Nothing, nothing at all," he replied in his infamous cool tone to trick the boy. "Now is that all you have to say to contribute to this case?"

"Sounds like you're taking donations for charity." The boy smiled smugly as he pushed himself up from the cushy couch to stretch his legs. Immediately he pressed the flat of his hand against his forehead. "Got up too fast," he said dizzly as he stumbled toward the door with half-open eyes. "Gotta call Kanto, tell them I'm here . . ."

"And where are you going in this condition?" demanded Detective Tony in a gruff voice. Despite the fact that the two got off on the wrong foot, he still didn't want Green to fall down the stairs and fall on an elderly lady or knock down some helpless three year-old's ice cream cone.

The gym leader leaned against the doorframe, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "It's called a Pokémon Center. It does wonderful things," he replied, his words dripping with sarcasm like poison. "Not only does it heal Pokémon, it also can help injured humans as well! Now imagine that! Besides, knowing you and your 'genius,' you'd probably help me . . . help me get more injuries anyways!" Green laughed slightly as he used the wall to balance himself when walking. "Later!"

Officer Jacob gazed dully outside the door as he held Detective Tony back by the collar of his coat. "Calm thyself 'detective,' he's gone. You really need anger management," he remarked cooly, raising an eyebrow at the detective's immature antics.

Detective Tony ignored the officer, his hands outstretched to catch dust particles in attempts to free himself. "Wait 'til I get my hands on that boy! He's going to wish he really was hurt!" After a few more seconds of struggling, the detective gave up and pushed Officer Jacob's hand off his trench coat. "Okay, I'm fine, I'm calm, I'm cool, I'm collected. I do still hold my suspicions on the boy though Jacob. I would rather just call to give us info on the case then fly all the way from Kanto-"

"Ever Grande," the officer interruped.

"Excuse me, Ever Grand-" Detective Tony stopped mid-sentence and thought things over. "Wait, I thought he said he was going to call Kanto to tell Professor Oak or whoever that he was here in Hoenn."

Officer Jacob only shook his head. "Well, he said that he knew Steven left late from the setting up of the Pokémon Master's Brunch so I figured he'd had to be around in the Ever Grande area. I wouldn't want to fly three days straight just to come tell us information either."

The detective strode the length of the dusty office, his hands clasped behind his back, his back hunched over. A puzzled look sketched over his face as Detective Tony concentrated on the grimy floorboards. "So where did he come from, Kanto or Ever Grande?"

"Why would it matter? Like he said, it still would take a long time to get from Evergrande to Littleroot. Though, he does have a Pidgeot . . ."

"And a Charizard," Detective Tony added quickly. "Quite the fast Pokémon he has there. Plus, he would of known that Steven would of left late if HE left earlier." Straightening up, the detective pulled out a small notebook and pencil from deep within the pockets of his coat and scribbled the info he found into it before placing it away quickly. "Now that that's settle, we've got to figure out WHY he would try to kill Mr. Birch."

"Along with the other suspects," Officer Jacob said grimly. Frowning, the officer leaned against the wall and gazed out of the window, the warm colors of the sunset reflected in the pools of his eyes. "Let's take a break though, I'm beat and it's almost dark. I've got to get home in a couple of hours. Long drive to Mauville after all."

"I suppose." Detective Tony shrugged his shoulders as an alarming beep echoed through the emptiness of the room. Reaching into his pocket, the detective pulled out a small, silver flip phone and opened it, his eyes illuminated by the light-up screen. In a nervous manner, he bit his lip and pressed a few buttons as he quickly closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

The police officer noticed agitated look on his partner's face. "What's up?" he dared ask.

Detective Tony only shook his head to calm the raging butterflies in his stomach and to get Officer Jacob off his case. "Nothing, just the agency calling in to check up on the case. I ignored it though, didn't feel like dealing with all the suspects we found today plus they used that annoying walkie-talked feature on the cell phone which I have yet to figure out yet. Annoys the hell outta me, I'm telling ya." Letting out a small laugh, Detective Tony walked around his desk and flipped through some papers, his eyebrows screwed up in concentration.

Officer Jacob why the detective was acting jumpy manner but decided not to question it. He was a snappy one after all. "So, how's the family Anthony?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Detective Tony quietly sighed in relief. "Fine, fine," he remarked in his cool tone once again, covering up his nervous one. "Wife is fine, the boy just finished Pokémon School a week ago and is taking the test to get his Pokémon but Daniella . . ." He frowned at the thought of her daughter's past week. "Ever since the Hoenn Pokémon League and she took fifteenth . . . Well, she's rather disapointed after training so hard for the past three years. She skipped the other two so she could train up but I suppose she thinks that she lost two chances now. Bought her candy, chocolate, and even oodles of Pokédolls but she still won't come out of her room."

"Give her time Tones. My son James was like that the first time he entered a league and now, three years later, he's fine."

"So you're telling me that in three years she'll be fine."

"Well . . . no. I meant that three years later he was fine. He forgot all about losing- okay, he still remembers but yeah, I hope you get my point." Officer Jacob rubbed his brow with his arm and glanced at the detective sheephisly. "Heh."

Detective Tony only rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, how was your week? My was like hell for sure with the wife complaining to me that I can't get Daniella out of her room and Tyler snapping at anyone that disturbs his studies."

Officer Jacob thought for a minute. "Well . . . I spent all night last night looking for my gun."

"Wow, how responsible of you."

"Shut up! It's in my holder at all times and the one time I take it out to re-adjust my belt, it disappears! I placed it on my table for a mere twenty seconds and the next thing I know, I'm crawling on the floor and breathing in dust bunnies to see if it fell on the ground! And then, this morning, it was back on my desk in the same position as I left if as if it hadn't move! Latios, something is seriously wrong with this place."

"Or your brain."

"Your sarcasm is not needed."

"Who said anything about me being sarcastic?" Detective Tony smirked as he pulled out a cigar from the desk drawer and lit it up with a lighter which he pulled out from his pocket. Holding the cigar in the corner of his mouth, the detective neatly stacked the papers together and placed them carefully in the drawer before closing it and locking it with a silver key. This key found its way inside Detective Tony's pockets just like several other items. "Alright, let's go. We'll call the suspects tomorrow for another meeting I suppose." He nodded toward the officer and beckoned him outside the door.

Officer Jacob snorted at Detective Tony's crack at him as he flicked the light switch off, the bulb crackling with electricity. He pulled the handle of the door behind him and closed it before the detective locked it with yet another key. "Yeah well . . . We've got a lot to discuss tomorrow."

"Well, Wally does really," Detective Tony remarked, rolling his eyes again, "since he seems to be the one running the case now."

"That boy talks too much for his own good."

"Well, if you've got hair as big as he does, then there's no doubt that his mouth is big as well."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Your brain is in the wrong place remember? I figured you say that."

"Right Tones, right. Least I don't watch por-"

"Want me to shove this cigar up your ass?"

"No . . ."

"Then I suggest you shut up."

"Well, what do you think would of happened if we picked them up with gloves May?" asked Brendan as the five teenagers emerged from the backlot and into the streets of Rustboro. "Our hands are still touching them after all so they're bound to go poof."

"Worth a shot," May said sadly as she trod down the street with her head hung low. "I'll never forget the cuteness of those Pokédolls."

Wally shoved his hands deep within his pockets and pulled out one of the eyes of the Pikachu doll he touched before. "Then take one of the doll's eyes!" he said happily as he picked up May's hand and placed the marble in her palm. "I know it's not the entire doll but . . . yeah."

The girl trainer smiled warmly, her cerulean-eyes shining in the streetlights. "Aw, thank you Wally. I'll treasure and cherish it." She gripped the blue marble in her hand and sighed happily.

This caused the white-haired trainer to glare daggers at the green-haired trainer. Wally only shrugged at the anger Brendan produced from his eyes and ceased his laughter in an instant. Latios knows that Brendan wasn't in the mood for their old childish fights.

"Let's just go rent a room at the Pokémon Center and call it a day," Max brought up, shattering the tension between the two old rivals. "Oh, you too Drew I guess."

"Oh yeah, good old Drew is here isn't he!" Wally remarked in an over exaggerated tone, turning his head to face the other green-haired teenager. "Why Drew, I didn't see you here not that you could see me before I got kidnapped hmm?"

Drew flicked the bangs out of his eyes and snorted. "You need to shut up about that alright? Not my fault you can't run fast."

"Not my fault that you were scared."

May, this time, broke the tension between Wally and Drew by walking in between them. "Like Max said, let's just go rent a room and get on with our-"

"Sorry for interrupting," Brendan apologized as he cut May off, "but what's that?" The champion used his right arm to point at a newsstand filled with magazines like "The Pokémon Guide" to tabloids like "The Catechize," an infamous 'magazine' that took information the wrong way for their greedy needs. Unfortunately, Brendan was on the cover of "The Catechize."

Using the almost faded light of the sunset, Max picked up the tabloid and adjusted the glasses on his nose. "Well it says that the new champion of Hoenn has been shot." He rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised they didn't say that you didn't get bombed or something."

"Not that," Brendan pointed to the line below his picture, "but that."

May peeked her head over her brother's shoulder to read the cover; her eyes widened in shock. "That can't be possible!" she gasped. "He wouldn't, he couldn't! Why would he!"

Wally picked up another copy of "The Catechize" and gasped as well. "Oh no, you're right May! Brendan Birch is still alive! The horror!"

The white-haired trainer snatched Wally's copy of the tabloid out of his hands and smacked his in the head with it. "Look who they're accusing," he snapped as he shoved the magazine back into the emerald-eyed trainer's hands.

Wally un-crinkled "The Catechize" and gasped for real this time. Puzzlement sketched all over his face, his eyebrows furrowing up in anger and bewilderment.

"Now why would Red want to shoot you Brendan Birch?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for sticking with me through my long hiatus lol. 

LaTeR dAyZ!


	16. XVI

**Disclaimer**: I think I don't own it.

Muddy: You know what I think?

Flare: You think?

Muddy: Ha Flare, I wish! But yeah, anyway, I think-

Flare: You said you don't think.

Muddy: I don't. Anyway, I think- no, let me finish Flare. Yes I don't think.

Flare: . . .

Muddy: I think I was the one that murdered Brendan! I MURDERED HIM DAMMIT! AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN TOO!

Flare: Considering that Brendan didn't die, I can safely say you didn't.

Muddy: Oh, he didn't die? Hmm, well . . . That puts a dumper on my hippopotamus.

Flare: It's damper and hypothesis.

Muddy: Oh, iexcuse/i me! That puts a hypothesis on my damper.

**Helpful Hint**: Eliminate dammit. Heh.

BTW, I go all out on cussing in this chapter to get into the true bad-arse side of Detective Tony (when dealing with Detective Homer anyway), so bear with it. This is where the PG-13 (or fiction rated T) rating really kicks in. I'm not sure if I was in a bad mood when I wrote that part, but yeah, be warned. It's also vaguely annoying to keep naming people "officer" or "detective" so I'm not gonna be doing that a lot anymore lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter XVI:**

"Detective Anthony Peterson, in charge of the Brendan Birch case, has also helped contribute to other cases such as the kidnapping of Tate and Liza, twin gym leaders at the Mossdeep gym, the disappearance of Giovanni, leader of the infamous Team Rocket, and the negotiation with Team Magma Leader Maxie and Team Aqua Leader Archie in order to find peace between the two rival teams. Co-partnering Detective Anthony is Officer Jacob Scott of the Rustboro Police Department. Mr. Scott is a well-respected officer of Rustboro, known to negotiate and figure out things with the simplest of clues. Wait- here they are now! Detective Tony, Officer Jacob, can you tell us anything new about the case?"

"No Gabby, all information about the Brendan Birch case is strictly confidential between Officer Jacob and me, and we would prefer it if you, and anyone else for that matter, would not try and probe into it. That is all."

"But what about Brendan Birch him-"

"Hey, I was watching that!"

In a mad struggle, Max wrestled the remote control out of Drew's hands and clicked it back to the news, only to have it snatched away once more. Drew laughed at the redness that made its way to Max's face as he used the remote control to change the station to the Pokémon Coordinator's Channel. He then sat on the control, sure of the fact that Max wouldn't dare go so far in order to watch the news.

"Latios Max, do you really watch this crap? That wasn't news. That was media. There's a difference you know. Besides, we know more about the case than Gabby does. What do you think _she_ can figure out?"

"It's not what she can tell me, but what she knows," Max replied back cooly, mocking Drew by flicking his bangs with his index and middle finger. "Yes I do know it's "the media" as you like to call it, but I do want to know what _they_ think is going on. Besides, maybe they can tell us a thing or two about how to look on things. But I guess it doesn't matter since they really haven't said anything about the case. All this do is rant and talk about the people involved with the case. You're right Drew I'll admit."

"Ye-yeah, that's right," Drew said, a bit bewildered that Max gave in so easily. "I am right. And there's nothing else to it."

"Of course not! Hey, can I see the remote? I can't hear what the judge is saying about that one girl and her Flareon, and I really want to know if she won or not!"

Drew was smarter than that though and figured that Max only wanted to see the remote to change the channel again. "Nice try kid, but I'm not falling for it. I know you're not really interested in this stuff, and you just want the control to change it back to the boring news. Well I laugh at your face because you think you won. Ha! Ha, ha, ha- hey! Who changed the channel?"

"There is a thing called getting up and changing the channel from the television," Max answered, sitting back on the bed, adjusting his square rims. "I just pretended to be interested into the Pokémon Coordinator Channel because I knew you would have an arrogant rant about it, distracting you from me changing the channel."

"Changing the channel from the television? How primitive."

Max paid no heed to Drew and to the television set instead, the light from the T.V. reflecting off his glasses.

"Brendan Birch's wound to the shoulder was like the shot heard round the world," said the news anchor, Dan. "The crime scene investigators are getting a bit frustrated too, for there are not many clues to lead up on. No blood trails. No car tracks. Barely any footprints. Practically nothing. At least no clues that the CSI is willing to reveal to the public."

Wally, sitting down on a chair, squirted a bit of ketchup that was intended for his hot dog onto his button-up white shirt. "No foot or car tracks . . ." Wally muttered, holding his hot dog in one hand, resting his chin on a closed fist with the other, as he directed his bright emerald eyes toward the television set. "Interesting."

Max turned his head and looked at Wally. "If there were no car prints and barely any footprints, that means they had to fly to Littleroot didn't they?"

"Obviously," said Drew, rolling his eyes, answering the question for Wally. "Cars make noise. Flying types can be ordered not to make a sound. The killer thought ahead and realized that. I told you that these news people are brimming with stupid. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Not necessarily a bad thing to point out though," pointed out Wally. "Whoever tried to kill Brendan has to be a bit of an experienced trainer. They had to have an evolved Flying Pokémon on their team."

"And why's that?"

"Well, it's not nice to squish your Taillow with your ass when trying to fly on it."

"You can fly on it in the game!"

"This is reality man! Get your head of the gutter!"

"Uh . . . okay."

"Yes, I do know what that metaphor means."

"Say that to Detective Tony then."

"Anyways, my point being is that the attempted killer has to be an experienced trainer, coordinator, breeder, whatever. Which also makes you think that they could of been jealous of Brendan winning, hence trying to kill him."

"Jealously, in this case, has many sources though. It can come from a rookie trainer. It can come from an opponent in the league. It can come from an angry father. Hell, it can even come from another top-rank trainer."

"Duh," said Max. "We already know that."

Wally got up from his seat, put his hot dog down on the night stand and grabbed a hotel key in return. "Yeah, we do. But now we know why Detective Tony called us and who to eliminate as a suspect." Walking swiftly across the dirty red carpet of the hotel room, Wally pushed down the rusty gold doorknob and left the room.

**.-.**

"Reporters," Detective Tony muttered as he and Officer Jacob walked over to his unmarked Sedan, only to be stopped by a voice hollering in the distance.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Peterson! Please stay there! Just for a minute!"

"I'm so accustom to calling you Detective Tony, that I forgot you were a higher rank than me," Officer Jacob said, turning around to see the figure run toward them. "How pathetic. I'm a lower rank than you are."

The detective only laughed. "That's right. I hope you've been practicing your ass-kissery with me being a higher rank."

"Of course! Only for you lieutenant!"

"Now, now. I said ass-kissery, not over exaggeration."

Patiently, the two waited for the man to come over. As soon as he got there, the man hunched over, resting his hands on his knees, panting. "Thanks for waiting," he said between breaths. "I've been trying to reach you two all day, but the secretary said not to disturb you too from your work."

"Ah yes," Officer Jacob said, reminiscing on the poker game the two played before they left. "Important work. . . . Right. Anyway, what's up John? Anything good come up from the analytical lab?"

John, one of the head scientists of the analytical lab that specialized in crime investigation and pathology, shook his head. "A bit. We must go back into the lab though. That is if you're willing to go back into that mob of crazy people."

"Also known as the public news."

The wind kicked up and howled, and drops of silver, slanted rain fell from the night sky as the three made their way back to the station where reporters stood waiting their return, umbrellas open, cameras covered in plastic.

**.-.**

"It's raining," May said, curling herself up in the lobby couch, as she stared out the window of the hotel. Hard drops of rain splattered against the window, blurring the outside world from her own reality. She cuddled Brendan's sweater and sighed, turning her head and watching Brendan look over the tabloid that accused the legendary Red of attempting homicide.

"It's funny," he said, flipping through the pages, "but this . . . Catechize has got a point. Let's think about it. Red hates all evil organizations likes Team Rocket right? Well, why wouldn't he hate Team Magma or Team Aqua too? We were on those teams May . . . He mustn't like that two top rank trainers were part of an evil organization."

"We didn't know that until it was too late to back out though," replied May, resting her head on Brendan's shoulder. "Besides, if he were that die-hard about evil teams, wouldn't he want to go after the leader instead of the innocent victim?"

"He doesn't know that we wanted no part of his schemes. Hell, no one really does. We contributed greatly to the orbs project didn't we? iEveryone/i knows about that, including those in Kanto, watching basic cable. They didn't know we were force to awaken the ones that were suppose to be kept in an eternal slumber. They didn't know that their lives were at stake if we didn't do as we were told. All they knew is that we were evil for once, and sometimes, first opinions stay."

"Common sense B Boy. How can Red fly to and fro from Kanto to Hoenn then back to Kanto that quickly?"

"He's legendary; he can do anything."

Lightening lashed out across the sky and thundered roared. May flinched and shivered a bit, whether from Brendan's words or nature's roar against the world. She tugged Brendan's sweater over her shoulders and stared at the ceiling, resting her feet on the armrest.

"Just think about it May," Brendan said, lifting her head off his shoulder and shifting his body so she could relax her head against his chest instead. He winced a bit as his wounded shoulder grazed the leather couch doing so. "It does make sense. There's no proof that he did it though."

"No proof that anyone did it really," Wally said from behind them. He sat down on the other armrest of the couch. "We've been watching the news in the room and they said that there was very little clues. No car tracks and barely any footprints. At least, that was what was revealed to the public. I'm pretty sure that's all we're going to know too since I doubt the police officers are going to tell us anything." Wally noticed Brendan looking disdainfully at his shirt. "Uh, what?"

"What's that on your shirt?" Brendan asked, looking at the smeared red blob on Wally's shirt.

"Uh, ketchup. I was eating a hot dog."

"Oh, silly Wally. As a top-rank Pokémon trainer, we must look dignified and well-respected to the public."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not know that. May Latios forbid I ever use ketchup again from this day forward until I die. Only caviar and croissants from now on, therefore, a higher quality of shirt stains. I swear it."

"Hilarious." Brendan handed and Wally The Catechize turned his head back toward May. "What they say makes sense. While I seriously doubt Red would go to such an extend to kill a former Team Magma member, he does have the right motive to do so."

May paid no attention to the two boys but instead listened to the rain beating on the window. The air condition sent chills up her spine and pricked up the hair on her arms, but she didn't know whether it was actually from the cold or the case, clues and suspects along with it. She chewed on her knuckle as if it were to soothe her, even though it seemed a bit infantile for her to do so.

Lightening thrashed the night again like the crack of the whip, and the rain, a translucent gold from the streetlight, continued to smack itself into the window and the street below, nailing the night to the city. The heavens roared again.

"The weather picked up sure fast," Wally noted as lightening flashed again, causing his eyes to glint a bright white.

May nodded as Brendan held her around the waist with his right arm to reassure her. "Yeah. Sure did."

**.-.**

"Let's begin with the bullet itself," John said as the three huddled themselves a table. He picked a small piece of the bullet with a pair of tweezers and held it up for Detective Tony and Officer Jacob to see. "On further inspection, I noticed that this bullet was coated with Teflon. Teflon, or it's chemical name, polytetrafluoroethylene, is mainly for cooking usually so food doesn't stick to its cooking utensils. However, it can also be used in weaponry, mainly bullets, so that the bullet can even pierce through bulletproof vests. It ensured that Brendan would at least have the bullet go through his flesh if he failed to kill the boy. The bullet itself, I believe, is hollow-point cartridges, but it's hard to tell with what pieces I was given. The doctor has to break the bullet in order to take it out you know."

"From this cartridge, can you tell what gun it came out of?" asked Officer Jacob and John placed part of the bullet back under a microscope.

"This is where I get lost and figure that I assume wrong. It seems that this bullet came from not just a regular gun. I assumed a Walther .45 semiautomatic, but it just seems . . . wrong to me. It's a gut feeling. Like it came from a custom gun or something. Like a gun not regularly sold to the public. Of course, you really can't tell with these small piece of bullet anyway. If it were still together, for sure I could figure out what gun it was."

"Pity," said Detective Tony. "We could of tracked down whoever owns that type of gun, used serial numbers on guns, and all that fun shit. He pulled out a soggy cigar from his pocket and lit it, taking in a deep breath and exhaling gray smoke. "Anything else for us to know?"

John turned around and came back with a white plaster mold like the mold they used in the dentist. "The CSI managed to get a print of what footprints there were." He moved a finger down a small groove. "This shoe print, although scuffed a bit as if the killer tried to hide his footprint, looks like it came from a boot. Not just any boot however. See the zig zag pattern and spade-looking design? I looked it up and noticed that this design is only made by a custom shoe shop in Slateport. So are killer comes from Slateport."

"Or at least gets his shoes there," Tony muttered. "Besides that though . . ."

John shook his head. "Nothing."

"No fingerprints? No car trails? Nothing?"

"We dusted whatever we could, but the only fingerprints around were the ones of only the Birch family. All the killer did was hit and run. Well, actually, hit and fly. We know that he had to of least flown if he didn't leave car trails and little footprints. We also figure that the man had to be about six foot three since Brendan is five foot nine if the killer just shot him by raising his arm comfortably. But really, that's all. The only thing we have is Brendan's statement. From what I've heard was that the killer was in shadow, so Brendan couldn't see his face. He didn't see a Pokémon's figure though. Possibly out of view sight."

"Or possibly it wasn't a bird," replied Tony, inspecting the footprint again. "Teleport perhaps? A psychic Pokémon can go to and fro without being noticed, hence why Brendan didn't see a Pokémon figure."

"It's possible." John only shrugged and put the plaster mold back on the table. He looked grim. "All I know is that this is one hard case to crack. All we have are emotional motives, not dire-hard evidence. We can't rely on opinions and thoughts and try to make it factual. I know there's a clue to solve this. We just haven't found it yet."

The ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sound heard as the three stood in solemn silence.

"Well," the detective said through a cracked voice, breaking the awkward silence. He took in another drag of smoke from his cigar. "If you find anything else John, let us know."

"Of course lieutenant. Until then . . ." John crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, only to slip on the cold linoleum and onto his rear. He smiled nonchalantly and got up as if nothing happened. "Have a good night. Don't get too drunk now."

"But it's so hard!" whined Tony as Jacob nudged him out the door, closing the door behind him.

Jacob sighed and stared at the wall in front of them in the brightly lit hallway of the police department. "It did help a bit, but John's right. We don't have enough clues to pinpoint anything other than the fact that he buys shoes from Slateport and might have a Psychic type with Teleport or a Flying type that was out of Brendan's eyesight."

The two began to walk down the hallway, their wet shoes squeaking against the linoleum, as Tony said: "He's also right about more clues though. The CSI isn't looking hard enough. Let me see your keys."

Without a thought, the officer gave him the keys. "Wait. Why?"

"We're taking a little road trip to Littleroot."

**.-.**

"Wow, I didn't know that Flannery was really a witch in disguise!" said Wally, reading The Catechize out loud. "This things knows everything! I mean, I can't believe it! It's- it's incredible!" He threw down the tabloid in disgust. "Incredibly stupid."

"Oh my god. Irony!" sarcastically stated Brendan, rolling his crimson eyes as he pulled his sweater over the sleeping form of May. He breathed her scent in and sighed. "I'm worried about her Wally. She's been a tad paranoid since we went into that old building this afternoon."

"A tad paranoid?" Wally said ludicrously. "She's completely emotionless! Like a walking vegetable! Like she's in some sort of trance really. But remember that she's only like that because she cares."

"You really need to cut down on that sarcasm, wiseass. It's not funny anymore."

"Sarcasm? Funny? Never in a thousand years!"

"Seriously. I'm trying to have a one-on-one conversation with you, and you're cracking jokes."

"I thought I was being sarcastic."

"Whatever! Back to the matter though. The point is that even though I got shot, it's like she's the one that took the pain of it. You get what I'm saying?"

"Well, I'm considering if I should care or not." Wally continued to flip through the pages of The Catechize. He stopped at a page, skimmed it, and laughed soon after. "Look what it says here. I love the stupidity."

Brendan took the tabloid and began to read it. "The stupidity of what?"

"No, that's what the column is called."

Brendan only shrugged at this and continued to read. "I believe," Brendan read out loud, "that the attempted murder of Brendan Birch was not out of the jealously of him becoming the new league champion, but the jealously of him overall. The facts given - more like the no facts to give really - were well planned. The attempted murderer knew that he would of been seen through the window even in the dark, so he waited until the moon was behind his head so Brendan could only see shadow. He knew the police would look for clues so he didn't leave behind much evidence, like his foot prints . . ."

Brendan licked chapped lips, a thoughtful look dawning his face. "I've read enough. This . . . Antonio Petals knows a lot of things. But if what he says is true . . ."

"Then you weren't shot at the spur of the moment." Wally stared out the window where the rain knocked on the window. Lightening flashed again. "You were planned to be murdered before the finals even began."

Brendan rolled up the tabloid and slapped it against the couch lightly. "I say we track down this Antonio Peters."

"Why?"

"Tabloids may make up shit, but all the things he said has happened. The clues . . . Wally, you were just watching the news, and it was just now they told you about the clues, like the footprints! This tabloid was printed earlier than when the news told the region! He knew ahead. Either he's psychic . . . or he's the conspirer."

**.-.**

Pebbles crunched underneath the tires of Officer Jacob's sedan as Detective Tony pulled up next to the Birch residence. A lone police car was parked outside of it, a dim light on from inside it, probably from a flashlight.

If Tony squinted hard enough and focused his eyes for a few seconds, he could tell that the officer inside was none other than Detective Homer. He shuddered at this and shook his head.

"Look Jacob. It's Homer."

Jacob squinted his eyes too and nodded. "The captain? Here? I know that Rustboro is short on men, but the captain surely wouldn't spend his time surveying the Birch residence."

Tony turned off the car, got out of the car, and slammed it shut behind him, Jacob following suit. He walked toward Homer's police car, throwing Jacob his car keys at the same time. "He's only here because of the publicity behind it. Homer always wanted to be in the spotlight. You should take lessons from him Jacob if you want to master the art of ass-kissery. That's how he go to be head of the Rustboro Police Department. Oh, how I despise him."

"You're not one to use the word "despise" lightly. Why so?"

"Have you heard of the Kohlberg theory on human behavior? Well, he's is definitely a level two, a person who does as he is told in fear of punishment. Such a push-over, that Homer. We shared a patrol unit together once back when I was a rookie. I tried to get a new partner, but all my paperwork was ignored. It took a murder, a bullet to the shoulder, and a run like hell to get me another partner."

Jacob readjusted his black leather jacket over his shoulder and buried his hands inside the pockets of his suede pants, the rain lavishing down on his thick, unruly brown hair. "Interesting story. I'm not too fond of the captain myself. Of course I'd get my ass fired if he knew that."

"Ass-kissery is passed down from officer to officer isn't it?"

Homer rolled down his car window as Jacob and Tony stood outside from his door. He held in a gag and he said, "What are you two doing here?"

Tony, despite the fact that it was raining, adjusted the black sunglasses that rested on his loose, light brown hair and smirked cheekily. "Well, captain, I would like to know the same from you. As Jacob over here stated, you guys may have a shortage of men, but why are you doing the long, boring work? Couldn't some other underling do it for you? I know you have a lot of them wiping your royal ass."

Detective Homer Ross, the officer that gave Tony the video earlier today, only glared at him, his true self kicking in. "I hate the cutbacks, especially since they sent you over here from Slateport division. But our men have other problems to deal with than surveying a house, so I decided to do it for them."

"Right," Tony replied. "Not because you want the popularity behind it for cracking the case."

The captain frowned. "I'm not going to deal with your shit forever, Peterson. I have different intentions for being here."

"If you can tell me, how much longer will you deal with my shit?"

"Not any longer. I'm having you sent back to Slateport tomorrow morning."

Tony only laughed, flicking the wet bangs that stuck to his forehead. "Sorry to disappoint you Ross, but I'm sticking around for this case. I'm in charge of it."

Homer deflated like a balloon with a hole in it. "Fine. One thing I ask for is reports. You only report to me understand. No one else."

"What about my dear pal over here Jacob?" Tony threw his arm around Jacob's shoulders and grinned cheekily in an over exaggeration type of way. "He's my partner in this case too."

The captain growled, his attitude fierce and quick like the lightening that dazzled the sky. "Fine. Him and me only. I want up-to-the minute reports. Got that Peterson? Up-to-the-minute."

"Of course." Tony smirked, releasing Jacob from his grasp. "You keep the media and press off my back. I don't need them riding my ass."

Tony brightened a bit at this. "Not a problem. I know how much of a royal pain that can be. Trust me on this one."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." The detective got out a Pokémon from his pants pocket and threw it up into the open air. In a blaze of white light, a tall, majestic creature formed, its eyes closed, two kinetic tools in hands as if it were meditating previously. He opened his eyes, the red star on his head glowing with energy. "I'm going to use Kadabra's Foresight to look for more footprints, blood trails, the works. Come Kadabra." He summoned the Kadabra to follow with a flick of his index finger.

"It won't do you any good. We already done that," hollered Homer from his patrol unit.

Tony only waved him off. "Right. I'm still checking anyway."

Jacob quickly followed after the detective, glancing at the Psi Pokémon. "Since when did you catch a Kadabra?"

"Since I was ten and decided to become a Pokémon trainer, and then a police officer when I was inspired by the lovely Officer Jenny's." He grinned and nudged Jacob. "Anyway though . . . Foresight Kadabra."

Red star still glowing, the Kadabra's eyes turned a crimson shade of red, producing an infra red light that could track down foot prints. There wasn't much to spot except for other footprints that didn't match the foot print that John showed him earlier. The Kadabra ventured forward, eyes still glowing, and he went around toward the back of the house where the back door was thrown open, warm, golden light pouring out through the doorway. Curious, the detective stepped up the concrete step and enter the doorway.

"Tony!" the officer hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Inspecting the house," Tony said. "There's more clues inside here. I know there is. You stay out here with Kadabra and continue to investigate the outside so Ross doesn't get suspicious." And with that, he enter the house, tracking muddy footprints all over kitchen flooring.

It was a nice house, the detective had to admit. Maybe not the most glamorous, but modest and well-kept. The kitchen flooring was made up of polished wood that looked recently waxed, considering the fact that tons of people were crowded in here at the celebration party last night. Cooking utensils hung off nails above the stove, and ceramic jars - probably filled with cookies - that rested on the marble counter top.

Flicking the light on, Tony walked into the hallway where pictures of the Birch family lined the walls. He smiled at the one picture of Brendan making a "winky" in the toilet, when he noticed a light on from the last room at the end of the hallway at the right. Walking slowly toward it, he figured that Homer inspected the house before he did, knowing that he would be the one to leave the light on.

Maybe Homer wasn't the one to that left the light on though. Maybe someone else did. Someone that wasn't suppose to be in there.

The detective stood still, hearing a set of footsteps behind him, and he turned around, noticing the butt of a pistol swing toward him, taking it to the forehead instead of the side of his skull where it was intended. Then he fell. Hard. The light of the hallway grew dark, but he wasn't unconscious. It felt like his skull broke into two, and he felt the blood run down toward his eyes, but he held onto his awareness with a firm grip and listened.

The attacker stepped over him, probably heading toward the front door, but Tony was quicker than that. He reached out blindly and managed to grab the attacked by the end of his pant leg. The attacker cussed loudly and tried to kick him off, once in the shoulder, and then again in the head. The detective groaned in pain and let go, and the attacker started to run for it, but Tony, mustering all of his strength, jumped up and hugged the attacker's legs, causing him to trip.

Using the attacker's moment of vulnerability, Tony pulled out his gun, a Police Special, as his last defense since his only Pokémon was back with Jacob. The blood dripped into his eyes though, blurring his vision, so he didn't see the attacker swing at him backward and knock at his knuckles, sending his gun flying. He then tried to holler for the officer to come, but something cold and hard poked at his teeth. He realized that this as the barrel of the gun.

"Stop this shit now," whispered the attacker as to not alert the officers outside. "Don't you know when to stay down, you son of a bitch?"

"You would of killed me now if you wanted to," said Tony cooly, despite that he was bleeding profoundly from the skull and that he was defenseless.

"Push your luck and maybe I will," replied the attacker in the same icy tone, though he sounded angry enough to do so.

Furiously, Tony blinked, trying to clear his vision without wiping his eyes in order to not alert to attacker to shoot him. He could see the barrel of the gun vibrating against his teeth, but his eyesight wasn't clear enough too see who the attacker was.

"Now I'm going to back away okay?" the attacker said slowly, getting up off the ground and backing away toward the front door. Then, hastily, the man threw open the front door and ran outside under the pouring rain. Thunder roared again.

Groggily, knowing that the attacker was gone and that it was safe to walk, the detective got back up to his feet, using the wall as a support, picked up his gun that slid backward toward the kitchen, and blundered back toward the back door where Jacob and Kadabra were waiting.

"Tony?" Jacob asked worriedly. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I fell up a flight of stairs," sarcastically stated the detective despite his predicament.

"What the hell! You got pistol-whipped dammit! Who was it!"

Tony wasn't concerned about his health, but more about the assailant "Check outside . . . the window," Tony said in a hoarse voice as he grabbed his eyes and tried to wipe the blood out of them. He leaned against the doorframe, weary. "Homer . . . Homer . . . He had to of gotten him. He would of seen him."

Jacob walked past the wounded detective and toward the end of the hallway, entering the living room. Even through the rain pelting the earth below, Jacob could see the world outside, from the ancient oaks dripping with water, to the red rose buds that decorated the Birch's lawn, enjoying the treat of rain after longs days of almost unbearable heat. That's not what he noticed though.

Detective Homer's police car was gone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for sticking with me through my long hiatus lol. 

LaTeR dAyZ!


	17. XVIII

What's with this "Haha, let's not answer Breezy's question so she won't cancel this fic!" thing going on? I needed your input. But are you happy? I updated. UPDATED.

Punks.

It's only because Best Week Ever takes forever to download onto my Ipod and because I have nothing else to do, not because I feel bad for not updating. And definitely not because you lot won't answer my questi- and now I just squished a gnat on my computer screen. Great.

So enjoy. Or something along those lines. I sowee it's so short. And crappy. It's just setting up for the next chapter. Yay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XVIII:**

_Hello Lietenant Peterson. I am Dr. Dan, and yes, I do know my name sounds like a type of cough medicine or a superhero trigged by a radioactive nuclear plant gone haywire. But it's okay. For you see, I'm wearing a lab coat. A white one. A doctor one._

Tony figured this was what "Dr. Dan" was trying to say. Although he was sure he wasn't, the doctor's moving mouth fitted perfectly with the words Tony provided for him.

_My white coat is better than that gray blazer you have on now. That's the difference between you and me. It represents who we are. While that little gray coat and the gold badge pinned on it may rank you high in the police hierarchy, this white coat ranks me higher than you. For you see while you skipped along happily along in the Police Academy, I went through vigorous years of Medical School. So you can trust me. I am no Mankey. I'm the top banana._

Tony nodded when it seemed appropriate to do so.

_So listen to my soothing voice, a voice that matches the calm white of my coat. You're in good hands. We fixed you up like new. I told you I was the top banana. No one Mankeys with the Mankey._

Again, he nodded.

_Detective?_

"Uh? Repeat that again please." Tony snapped out of his half dream-like, half dazed state. He ran a hand through his loose brown hair, his thumb grazing the rough white bandage wrapped around his head.

"How did this happen?

How did what happen? he thought. Why you're a doctor and I'm not?

"Uh. Police investigation. I was trying to climb a ladder to get on the roof."

"And?"

"Well. I'm here in a hospital sitting on this stupid cold bench if you want to finish this lovely fairy tale."

"Now now, behave."

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to treat me like a little kid getting his shots."

"I was going to give you a lollipop if you didn't cry."

"And I didn't. So hand it over."

Dr. Dan rolled his eyes as he handed Tony a clipboard. "Your "partner"-" he put quotations around the word, "-out there filled out all the forms for you. All you need to do is sign and inital in the appropriate spots."

Tony snorted. "That "partner" as you quoted is my partner in the force. I'm not sure what the heck you're intending by quoting it, but I am married. He's all yours though if you want." He handed Dr. Dan the clipboard and hopped off the steralized bench. He placed a hand on the silver doorknob and then turned back toward the doctor was busy scribbling on the clipboard. "And by the way," he added, "white is not your color."

Smirking, Tony entered the hallway which smelled like plastic and sea water combined and found Jacob sitting in a wheel chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Waiting for them to roll you to the mental institution?" he asked as he walked toward the bored-looking officer, waiting for a couple of chattering young girls to pass by. "I would offer but . . ." He pointed to the wound on his head.

"As that affects your ablility to walk," said Jacob dully, hopping up out of the wheelchair, the wheelchair colliding with the clean white walls. "How are you? Didn't lose too many brain cells from that pistol whip? I'd donate some of my own but . . ." he pointed to his left hand with his right, his left hand giving him the middle finger.

"Hilarious aren't you?"

"Yeah. I try very hard for the very few brain cells that I own."

The two swiftly walked down the hallway, past the worried-looking nurses that rushed from room to room to care for their patients, past the screaming expected mothers and their panicky husbands, past all of the annoyances of a hospital itself into the night air. Although the skies were clear, showing off the dazzling stars and the bright moon, the pavement was still wet, making the entire area smell like rain.

"Latios, what a night," Jacob muttered to himself as they reached the SUV and sat in the driver's seat, Tony jumping into the passenger's. He stuck the key in the igntion but didn't turn it on. "So. That guy that made a fool of you Tony . . . Do you think he was the one that shot Brendan?"

Tony hesistated to answer because of Jacob's last statement. "Well," he finally said in a weary voice, "it is possible that it was him. However, it could be someone that could be working with the shooter that doesn't want us to figure out this case. I also find is suspicious that Homer's car was gone when you went to check."

"Getaway car?"

"The problem is that we would of heard him leave if he were off in a hurry. Even if it was raining heavily, you would of still heard the squeal of his tires and the roar of his transmission. His tire tracks would of also set in deep even in the mud. We should go back and check to see later. We also better figure out what Homer was going to do later that night."

"And you have no clues who smacked you upside the head either?"

"I told you there was shadow. I couldn't see his face."

Jacob turned the key in the igntion, causing the car to purr and rumble. "Well," he said as he turned his head and pulled out of the parking lot before driving forward. "We have some work to do don't we? You better watch your ass too. That guy may come back for you to finish the job."

"I know."

Jacob turned into the street, the Rustboro Hospital fading into the distance. The two sat in silence except for the ocassional rush of another car going in the opposite direction.

"Yep. A lot of work to do."

**.-.**

The next day, Brendan and Wally stood in front of a beachside home in Slateport City, one bewildered and the other annoyed.

"You mean, there really is an Antonio Petals?"

"For the fifth time, yes! I looked her up in the phonebook and got her address that way. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just figured that it would be . . . never mind."

It was a cloudy afternoon, though the sun's grace managed to peep through, basking certain parts of Rustboro in shadow. It was a crisp day because of the nighttime rain with a slight chill in the air. Puffy clouds dotted the blue sky and the salty sea drifted upon the breeze.

Brendan, hesistant, finally pushed his finger into the doorbell, the doorbell chiming a short but perky melody. Steps thundered from within the house, something crashed toward the floor, and obscured words were yelled before a woman probably in her middle thirties opened the door, hands on her hips, a scowl upon her face. A white towel was barely tucked into her faded blue jeans and her light brown ponytail was messy and out of place.

"May I help you?" she asked with forced politeness.

Wally was taken aback by the woman's bitterness and stepped back on the wooden porch, almost stepping on a Growlithe's chew toy. "Uh. We're selling girl scout cookies?" he answered reluctantly and unsurely.

Brendan slapped Wally on the head. "I'd hate to bother you ma'am since you seem to be a sort of crisis . . ." He looked past the mother to see a three year-old boy try to wrestle a toy out of his eight year-old brother's hand, "but . . . are you Antonio Petals?"

"That's my penname at least. Men authors in discussing controversial topics are usually taken more seriously than women authors. At least that's what I believe," the woman replied as she wiped her hands off on the towel. "My name is Annabella Petals."

"Mommy, is the green-haired one really selling cookies?" asked the eight year-old.

Wally blushed a bit. "No."

"Oh." The eight year-old said simply. "I want cookies mommy. I WANT COOKIE-"

"Pipe down!" Annabella screamed, ceasing the boy's whining fit before it even started. She rubbed her forehead with a hand before smiling at the two scared boys. "I'm sorry about that. Lately I've had to take care of the kids since my husband is busy with this new case he found and it's been . . . frustrating me a bit." She opened the door wider. "Come in. I think I know why you're here."

Brendan and Wally looked at each other before they stepped inside the airy house, all the windows thrust open to let in the cool gust. Annabella led them to the living room and made them sit down on the couch where she set a plate of warm brownies down oozing with chocolate. She then took a seat to the side of them in a red loveseat, rubbing her temples again.

"Mrs. Petals," Brendan began as Wally reached for a brownie, already smearing chocolate around his lips, "you are a writer for the Catechize right?"

"It's one of the many magazines I write for," she answered, grabbing a pair of scissors out of her hyper three year-olds hands without glancing back. "Perhaps not one of the most well recognized or the most . . . trusted magazines out there, but it makes a quick buck and gets my point across. You two are here to question my latest article on what happened to you correct?"

Wally swallowed the huge bite of brownie he took and wiped his mouth with his shirt. "We just found your insight on what happened to Brendan interesting."

"How I believe that it wasn't spur of the moment but instead planned from day one?" said Annabella lazily, sitting back in the chair, lacing her fingers together. "Let's think about it." She paused, staring at the boys. "If it were just "I want to kill him for winning the league," your shooter wouldn't of had enough time to plan where to stand and how not to get caught. But because he took the time to position himself in front of your window at the exact time the moon was cast a shadow so you couldn't see his face and that he left no trails or tracks makes it seem like he was planning this for awhile."

"So it would of had to been someone that never wanted me to come so far. Someone who was jealous . . . but why wouldn't he want to shoot me earlier before I won the League?"

"Well, your exact position would of been hard to pinpoint during your travels. And he knew that your celebration party would of lasted way into the night, and when everyone left, he had you right in your clutches. If he did it some other time, people could of spotted him."

"I guess if I think about who seemed to be jealous of me should narrow things down," Brendan muttered more to himself than to the others.

"There's . . . there's something I don't understand though," Wally admitted, holding the brownie in his hand until it melted and left his hand sticky.

"What do you not understand?" asked Annabella, putting a finger on her chin, crossing her legs.

"How did you know that there were no tracks on the ground and the position of the killer before the news stations did?

**.-.**

Max and May peered through the upstairs window of their house, staring at the police cars lined up outside the Birch residence. Mightyenas and Growlithe's held on leashes by the police sniffed the grounds outside while scientists were in a heated discussion, heads pressed together, solemn looks on their face. Sirens flashed red and blue as police marked off an area that had deep tire tracks pressed in the mud.

"They found new tracks? Now?" asked May to her little brother, pressing her head against the cold glass.

"Last night, someone perpatrated Brendan's house. Apparently they had to get away fast. At least that's what it seems like."

"Hmm. I wonder who it was." May jumped off of her bed, Max following suit, and the two walked down the hallway and down the stairs toward the outside. From there, May enlarged a Pokéball and the two continued to walk down farther Littleroot and deep into the forest into a clearing.

"Alright, let's do it," she said, throwing the Pokéball skyward. "Come on out Tai!"

In a blaze of white light and a flurry of red and blue feathers, a bird, his wings spread out, soared out and circled before flapping his wings to stop himself and land on a nearby tree branch. Meanwhile, May and Max walked apart a few yards before turning around to face each other.

"So let's go over this," Max said. "I'm Brendan and your the killer. Right now you shoot me. And right now, the killer is getting away on his flying type. So . . . do it."

"Tai, you know what to do," said May, glancing up at her Swellow.

Tai cried out his name before swooping down and gracefully picking up May on his back, circling the clearing again. May looked behind her as Max walked over to where May was standing, observing the area.

"Anything?" she asked as Tai swooped back down and landed a few feet away from the young boy.

"Besides kicked up dirt, nothing," answered Max, eyebrows furrowed together. "Wait." May walked over toward May and picked up her foot.

"Let go you little nerd!" May squealed, trying to squirm her foot out of her little brother's grasp.

"Stop!" shouted Max, trying to observe the bottom of May's shoe. "You've got rocks stuck in the grooves of your shoes!"

"Oh my God, horror!"

"Shut up. The Birch's front yard in the roses. They have decorated rocks that are on the ground of their flowers. If we could somehow get a hold of everyone's shoes, we could check to see if that specific rock is in the grooves of their shoes. You think everyone would mind sending in the shoe they wore two nights ago?"

May looked at Max dully. "While it's a good plan, no one is going to send in their shoes. We have to narrow it down and then look at their shoes. Or something." She hopped off Tai and returned him into his Pokéball. "There has to be something we're overlooking."

"You were the only one nearby and awake at the time. You didn't see anyone when you left Brendan's house?"

"No. I told you everything I know."

Max sighed, cleaned his glasses on his green shirt and placed them back on. He flicked the bangs out of his eyes. "Hopefully Brendan and Wally can figure something out from this Antonio Petals fellow. We aren't doing too good on our part."

May took out the blue marble Wally gave her when he touched the Pokédoll in the old building. "Remember those dolls? And that one guy that kidnapped Wally? Doesn't that have to do with something."

"Well something was up but that doesn't mean it necessarily reflect to Brendan's case," replied Max, grabbing a hold of May's marble, examining it closely before handing it back to his sister.

"And the accustions against Red?"

"League champion against league champion. Of course that's going to be tabloids."

"But . . ." May trailed off, licking her dry lips.

"It means nothing May."

May wasn't so sure as she walked out of the forest, Max staying behind to examime the clearing again. She glanced up at the sky before directing her attention to the chaos up ahead. The sirens were still flashing, the Mightyenas were still sniffing and the scientists were still solemn.

"May!" hissed a voice to her right.

May turned her head and frowned at the one who hissed her voice. She had enough worries already. She didn't need to worry about him.

Nevertheless, May walked over toward the person, a forced smile abroad.

She wasn't sure what happened next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for sticking with me through my long hiatus lol.

LaTeR dAyZ!


End file.
